Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by carnalcarnation
Summary: You are a hunter. Not only a hunter, but the daughter of Bobby. He never mentions you, in order to keep you safe. But you find yourself in the presence of Sam and Dean Winchester. Will you fall in love? Or will you die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Hotel

You see the black Impala park across the street at the police station and raise an eyebrow. Who are these idiots? Two men step out and share confident looks before walking up the stairs to the front doors. The driver is a rugged, handsome man. He has broad shoulders and walks with an attitude like he owns the world. The passenger is much taller, and his hair is kept shaggy. He has a handsomeness that is different from the driver, but still handsome nonetheless. He seems cautious and worried about something.

You hold back a laugh when your eyes land on their obvious costumes; probably posing as the FBI or Homeland Security. These men are hunters. You've seen how sloppy male hunters can be. After working with five separate male hunters, you realized long ago that working solo was easier and quicker. You crack your back and neck before walking across the street to investigate.

Once the men go inside, you take it upon yourself to search their car. Your finger slides across the driver's side handle and you open it slowly. These old cars don't have alarms, and judging by the driver's attitude, he wouldn't lock this car. You slide into the seat and shut yourself inside. A scoff leaves your lips as you see the keys jingling in the ignition. This bastard really does think he owns the world. After searching for anything to indicate their identity, your eyes land on a paper sticking out from under the passenger seat.

You grab it and nod to yourself. They are staying at the old motel down town. These boys are too easy. They have been inside for a while now, so you step out of the car and keep the paper with you. You can figure out who they are later. No use getting caught in their car. Hunters don't usually play nice when it comes to invasion of privacy.

You take your place back across the street and sit on the bus bench and wait. Just in time. The guys come out talking, obviously trying to piece together what is happening in this town. There have been two murders already and no suspects other than Abraham Lincoln and James Dean. You've been working this case all week. And still nothing. You make eye contact with the driver and flash a flirtatious smile. Maybe he's a lady's man. He licks his lips and smiles back before getting in the car and driving off.

You get into your baby blue Volkswagen Beetle and follow them slowly, keeping a couple cars in front of you just to play it safe. They drive to the motel and you park by the front office. Might as well get a room for the night. Sleeping in the car for the past week has given you a serious crick in your neck. You walk up to the counter and ask for a room. They have one left; perfect. After giving a fake name, and paying in cash, you walk to your room and find that it is directly next to the hunters' room.

Taking a deep breath, you go inside and lock the door behind you. Don't act suspicious and they won't have a reason to notice you, you tell yourself. You decide to take a nap and wait until nighttime to investigate their car some more. After all, you haven't had a decent amount of sleep in ages.

You wake up to the sound of the TV turning on. Sitting bolt upright, you look around the room. You're alone, as far as you can tell. Grabbing the remote, you go to turn off the buzzing television. Your fingers stop from touching the buttons. Maybe you did that. You have been experience more psychic abilities lately. Lifting the hand that doesn't have the remote, you point your fingers at the TV.

"Off," you command.

The screen goes black and you exhale. That seemed relatively easy. You nod at yourself for getting better. Suddenly, a knock at your door makes you jump. Who found you? You grab your pistol from your purse and walk towards the door. The knocking becomes more urgent. Looking through the peephole, while standing on your tiptoes because let's face it; these doors weren't made with a five foot two girl in mind. The handsome passenger with shaggy hair is looking back through.

You cock your gun and slowly open the door. The man shoves the door open scaring you, making the gun go off. Thankfully, neither of you are shot, but the lamp on the nightstand it now shattered. Good thing you paid in cash. The man glares at you like your crazy for shooting a random guy who barges in your room.

"Who are you?" he says harshly.

You hold up your gun. "I could say the same to you."

Damn it. You meant to say that you could ask the same thing. Why do your words always come out wrong? This guy isn't going to take you seriously now. Well, tough luck. You're the one with the gun.

"I'm Sam Winchester."

"Hold up," you lower your gun. "Sam Winchester? Like, Bobby's Sam Winchester?"

He tilts his head slightly. "You know Bobby?"

"Yeah," you say putting your gun on the table. "I'm his daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Team Up

Sam's forehead crinkled in confusion and in disbelief. Your dad never talks about you; you know that is why he is confused. Soon after you were born, Bobby gave you up for adoption. It was right after your mother was possessed by a demon and Bobby was forced to kill her. Of course, you were a baby and you learned about that when you hunted Bobby down eighteen years later. You bet Bobby didn't even tell the Winchesters about the demon that possessed your mother. He barely wanted to tell you.

"You're Bobby's daughter?" he asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes. My name is Kate," you say sitting down on the end of the bed.

Sam watches you carefully. "Bobby never told us about you."

You shrug, trying not to get too far into the conversation. You don't want to give the Winchesters a reason to off you. Heck, Bobby even tried to kill you when you found him. It took him a while to actually believe you. Sam sits at the small kitchen table by the window to take in the new information. You stretch and crack your back. You glance at the clock and frown. How is it only ten at night?

"Hey, Sam?" you ask quietly. "Why did you come here?"

"I saw you yesterday by the police station," he smiles at himself. "You know you aren't really that stealthy?"

You roll your eyes. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you next to that blue car of yours. And when I saw it here, I assumed you were following us. I felt like I should check you out."

Your lips turn up in a faux carnal smile. "You wanted to check me out?"

His jaw drops slightly and then he regains himself. "Yeah, and I still am."

You find yourself laughing at his cute flirty words. "Sam Winchester, are you hitting on me?"

"So, what if I am?" He shakes his head, not being able to keep up with the charade. "I'm sorry. Bobby would kill me if he knew I was hitting on his daughter."

"Wait a second." You turn your body towards him. "Did you say you saw me yesterday?"

He shrugs and nods. "Yeah, and?"

"I've been sleeping for a whole day?" You stand up and grab your phone from the nightstand.

How did you end up sleeping for over 24 hours? You sigh as you see that you have four missed calls, two of which are from Bobby. He likes to check in before he goes to sleep. It's kind of sweet to have a dad again. You turn back to Sam who is looking out the window as if to give you some privacy to check your phone. You ask Sam about the case, and he quickly explains that they took care of it. You don't ask for details. You excuse yourself to the bathroom to call Bobby. As nice as it is to have a dad again, it feels weird to call him dad.

The phone rings twice before you finally hear a panicked voice. "Kate? Where have you been?"

"Bobby, I'm fine," you lower your voice. "Why didn't you tell me the Winchesters were already on this case?"

He chuckles. "I didn't know they were."

"Well, it's solved now," you look at yourself in the mirror. "What should I do?"

"I'll call you when I find something, but Kate," Bobby's voice becomes serious.

You run your fingers through your tangled brown waves. "Yeah, Bobby?"

"Don't follow the Winchesters. Leave them be. You hear me?"

You stand up straight and lean your back against the sink. "Why is that?"

"They are a part of something bigger than just hunting. Leave them be."

Bobby hangs up suddenly, but that's par usual. You walk out into the room and freeze. The other Winchester is now here and holding a gun to your face. Sam is trying to explain who you are, but his brother doesn't believe him. You don't blame him. Bobby has kept you under wraps for almost twenty-one years. You look at the angry Winchester's fingers and see that he doesn't have one on the trigger. You kick him in the groin and take his gun. You disassemble it within seconds and let the pieces drop to the floor just as his body hits the carpet. With tears in his eyes, he looks up at you and then to Sam.

"Okay," his voice is strained. "I believe you."

After Dean recovers from your kick, you all sit down. The Winchesters at the table, you on the bed. You start to feel awkward just sitting in jeans and tank top. You pucker your lips trying to think of something to say, but you can't stop thinking about what Bobby said. Why can't you tag along with the Winchesters? They are legends in the hunting community. Bobby has told you pretty much everything about them. Dean had been to hell, and but by his looks you'd guess exactly that. His eyes are filled with devilish charm and his smile makes you want to do many ungodly things.

"So, you're Bobby's daughter?" Dean finally says in a deep husky voice.

"That'd be me." You say getting tired of that question.

"It's hard for me to believe that," he says leaning back.

"I know. Bobby doesn't like to talk about me at all."

"It's not that part that I can't believe," his smile already tells you he has a line prepared. "I just can't see that someone like you could come from someone that looks like Bobby."

Sam rolls his eyes and stands up. "It was nice to meet you, Kate, but we actually have to go."

"So soon, Sammy?" Dean says gazing into your eyes.

"Yeah, Dean." He says opening the door. "I'll be in the car. Bye, Kate."

You nod at Sam as he shuts the door behind him leaving you and Dean alone.

"Well, I apologize for Sam's…lack of hospitality." He stands up and walks to the door. "Maybe I can call you sometime."

You smile at the floor and look back up at him. "You don't have my number."

"I'll get it from Bobby." He opens the door.

Suddenly, you are overcome by a feeling of helplessness. You can't keep going on alone. Ever since Bobby has been wheelchair bound, you have had to hunt alone. Everyone before him up and left you for better hunting partners. You can't bear spending another night alone with these stupid psychic powers. Dean shuts the door, but doesn't leave. Your eyes are focused on the ground.

"Kate?"

You don't look up. "Yeah, just get it from Bobby."

"Are you okay?" his voice becomes genuine.

You look up at him and plaster a fake smile on your face. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nice to finally meet you guys."

Dean walks over to you and squats in front of you. His eyes look up into yours searching for something. Your hands start to shake from an on-coming panic attack. You can't be alone again. You try to control your breathing, but you find yourself borderline hyperventilating.

"You are not okay."

You feel a tear drip from your eye and you realize that you have lost all respect that Dean might have had for you. You get up from the bed and walk away from him. You hear him stand up and follow you. He spins you around gently.

"Listen, Bobby might kill me if I made his daughter cry."

You can tell he's trying to make you smile, but you can't shake the feeling of being alone again. "I'm scared, Dean."

He looks around the room as if there might be a demon or ghost in the motel room. You shake your head and feel yourself smile at his protectiveness. You wonder if he is like this with Sam.

"I'm afraid to be alone again."

He shifts his eyes to yours and takes his hands off your arms. "Why are you hunting alone in the first place?"

"Bobby isn't exactly able to hunt at the moment."

"I'm sure Bobby isn't the only one who can-" he stops. "You don't call you dad…Dad?"

"No, and he's not the only one who can hunt with me." You say answering his unfinished question. "It's just the last few partners I have had, left me."

Dean steps back from you. "And why is that?"

"If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to be weirded out?"

He scoffs. "Weird is kind of what I do."

"My partners leave as soon as they find out that…I am psychic."

His eyes stay locked on yours and his expression stays the same. "And?"

"People aren't usually psychic, Dean."

"My brother had more than just psychic powers for over a year. I have friends who are psychics. You mean to tell me that all your partners leave just because you can…what? Read their minds?"

"I can't read minds," you say crossing your arms.

He blinks and looks away from you. "That's a good thing."

"Why is that, Dean Winchester?" you say smirking.

He sees that you are joking with him. "You are something else."

You ignore his compliment. "My partners tell me that they cannot get passed the idea of me being psychic and then they leave."

"Do they get new partners?" Dean's face looks like he's putting pieces together for you.

"Yeah, of course."

"Are they female partners?"

You pause. No way did your guys leave you just to pursue women. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, I'm just thinking that maybe they could have left for other reasons and used your abilities as an excuse."

A knock at the door ends the conversation. Sam walks in obviously frustrated and annoyed that his brother is taking too long. He probably thought you were doing something other than talking. By his expression, he was definitely expecting worse. Dean excuses himself and pulls Sam outside with the promise they will be right back in. You start packing your things and trying to hold off tears. They won't let you come with them. Bobby already said it wasn't a good idea.

"Katie," Dean's rough voice calls you by a new nickname from behind the door. "You want to come with us?"

You run to the door and open it. "Is this a joke?"

Sam looks you up and down quickly. "Do you really want to come with us?"

You pull them both in a hug and squeal. "I'd love to!"


	3. Chapter 3: Castiel

Sitting in the back of the guys' Impala feels safer than you've felt in a long time. Dean begins patting the steering wheel as Eye of the Tiger blasts from the speakers. Sam is pretending to be embarrassed by his brother's goofiness, but you can see his fingers tapping his leg to the beat. Bobby has told you all about these two guys, about how fearless and strong and a little messed up they are. Guilt starts to creep up on you as you remember that Bobby warned you not to team up with them.

You start to miss the softness of the seat covers in your Beetle, but the cash in your bag from selling the car quickly changes your mood. Five thousand in cash for such a small car seems like the best deal you could have gotten at such short notice. You check your phone for the eighth time in the past half hour. When should you tell Bobby that you actually teamed up with the Winchesters?

"Did you hear me, Katie?" Dean says turning the music down.

You sit up straight and lean forward. "It's Kate, and no."

His smirk makes you smile. "Okay…Kate. Someone is a little touchy about her name. Just like Sammy, here."

Sam shakes his head at Dean and turns to face you. "Bobby called me while you were sleeping. Apparently, there is something weird happening in Alliance up in Nebraska."

"Weird, like how?"

"Not sure, but we have to check it out."

You clear your throat and try to sound nonchalant. "Did you mention to Bobby that I am with you guys?"

The guys look at each other and shuffle uneasily. Your heart sinks; of course they told him. Your phone begins buzzing in your hand. You take a deep breath before looking at the number. What should you tell him? Sorry that you disobeyed, you will listen next time? You groan and answer the call.

"Hey, Bobby."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby's voice is deep and filled with worry. "I told you to leave them be!"

"You don't understand," you try to sound calm so that the guys don't ask you questions. "This is what I needed."

"I need you to be safe. When you get to Alliance, take a cab back to my place. I will pay for it. Do not stay with the Winchesters. You hear me?"

You bite your lip as Bobby scolds you. Blinking away tears, you go to answer him, but he hangs up. That is just typical of him. You throw the phone into your bag and stare out the window. Sam clears his throat and looks at you with puppy-dog eyes. You wipe your tears and force a smile.

"Well, he's pissed off," you explain.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Sam says. "I didn't know Bobby would be upset."

"It's fine."

When the car stops in Alliance, you begin to contemplate taking Bobby up on his offer. The guys ask if you want to come along to dig up some clues to what is going on in this town. You decline and pretend that you are tired and crampy from your period. It's funny watching the boys' faces scrunch in disgust. Sure, they can slice open a shape shifter, but they can't handle the mention of a menstrual cycle.

Once they leave you in the hotel alone, you decide to take a bath. This hotel isn't fancy, but at least the bathtub looks clean enough to use. You strip down and take a look at yourself in the mirror. There are a couple bruises, cuts, and scars all over your body from the jobs in the past. You find yourself frowning and feeling grossed out by yourself. Turning away from the reflection, you step into the hot bath water.

As soon as you get your whole body in the bath, you begin to feel your muscles loosen up. You grab your phone and start to scroll through Facebook. It's weird seeing old friends getting married and having babies. A piece of you is jealous, so you toss your phone into your pile of clothes. After a good couple hours of soaking, you hear the hotel door open. Once you hear Sam and Dean talking, you begin to relax again.

"Kate," Dean says from outside the bathroom door. "We brought you some Chinese food. Is that okay?"

Your stomach growls at the mention of food. "Can you bring it in to me?"

He pauses for a second and you can just picture the look on his face. "You want me to what?"

"Ever eat in the bath, Dean?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

Dean slowly opens the door holding a carry-out box of what smells like fried rice. You giggle when you see that his other hand is covering his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Follow the sound of my voice, Winchester," you say in a mock ghost voice. "Hand me the rice."

He steps closer to the bath and steps on your clothes. His foot kicks them to the side making your phone slide into the wall.

"Did I just break something?" he asks nervously.

"Just my vibrator," you joke.

A smile appears on his face. "It's dangerous to use those in water."

You watch in pure joy as this hunter fumbles around trying to hand you the box of rice. When he finally gets close enough for you to grab the box, you decide to have a little fun. You grab the box with one hand and allow your other hand to brush his calf. He tenses up and mumbles something under his breath.

Seductively you whisper, "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime, Katie," he says matching my tone.

Sam yells from the bedroom, "Dean, Castiel is here."

I turn my head to the side. "Who?"

"He's…an angel."

After rushing Dean to get out, you hop out of the bath and to throw clean clothes on, you run out into the room and find three men standing together closely. None of them notice your presence. The man that must be Castiel doesn't look like an angel at all, but you can faintly see an aurora of white around him. Your powers have allowed you to see auroras before, but none have ever been pure white. His eyes look up and meet yours.

"Katherine," his voice is low and monotone. "You shouldn't be here."

The guys look at you as you answer. "Why not? Am I interrupting?"

"That's not what I mean," Castiel walks to you and stares into your eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

"Cass, take it easy," Dean says making another nickname for another person. "She's cool."

His eyes don't leave yours. "She doesn't belong here. It's dangerous to have her with you."

You cross your arms. Angel or not, you are not having another man telling you what to do. "Excuse you, but I think we will be fine."

Dean raises his eyebrows and turns away from you. Great, he probably thinks you're PMSing. Sam just nods at you like he's impressed that you are standing up to an angel. Honestly, you just want to work a case without someone telling you that you need to be somewhere else.

Castiel turns from you and looks at Sam and Dean. "Remember what I told you."

With the sound of wings flapping, the man disappears. You shake my head and sit on the bed with your rice. Sam and Dean explain that a kid here in town is the Anti-Christ and that Cass tried to kill him. Some angel. He's just a kid, right? Dean says the kid vanished and there is no way to find him. Well this case happened fast. How long were you in the tub?

"Well, now what?" you ask.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bar Proposal

You and the guys decide that there is nothing any of you can do to find Jesse, the Anti-Christ. For now, Bobby has given you all another case that he thinks is worthy of looking into. You haven't talked to him in a couple days since his phone call. He should know by now that you can make your own decisions. The Impala comes to a stop in front of a huge white building. You shift uncomfortably in the pencil skirt and blazer that the guys picked out. At least you got to choose the heels.

They have coached you on the things you can say, but you already know the drill. Pretending to be from the CDC is not something new to you. Wearing a skirt, on the other hand, is very new. Usually a nice pant suit would look professional on you. You shake your head at yourself. Just because the guys said it looked good and you caught Sam staring at your ass was enough to make you buy the damned thing.

Once inside, the three of you run into a doctor who asks for IDs. She glances them over and scoffs.

"You want to make me think that you are from the CDC?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, masking their worry. It's weird she asked that because you can sense she definitely believes you. The doctor then explains the CDC is never on time, or as early as we are. Dean makes up some excuse that we are a new branch. The doctor leads you to a dead body on a table. You hold back a laugh when she tries to tell you that the elderly, wrinkled man before you isn't that much older than Dean.

Once you all leave, Dean drives to an old woman's house. Apparently, her husband has been missing for some time now and she's worried. You doubt the cases are related, but then again you have seen a lot of cases. If they are related, which most likely they are, you won't be surprised. This job always has twists and turns.

After interviewing the old woman and secretly searching her house, Dean finds out the husband had been going to a brothel over the past few months. You scoff at the idea that an old man could be getting laid by young women. Your eyes land on Dean's face. Dean will still be chasing tail when he's old. You look at Sam. He'll probably be married or something domestic. Dean takes you all to the brothel, but you choose to stay in the car. Rather, Sam chooses for you. Apparently, he thinks you can get mistaken for a cheap hooker.

While you wait, you decide to listen to some KISS on the radio and jam out. As the radio station continues to play more classic rock, you find yourself getting lost in your moves. Jamming out is one way you get out your frustrations amongst others. A tapping noise at the window causes you to jump and turn down the music. Dean smirks from the other side of the window.

"That's cute," he says getting in.

"Shut up," you say settling back in your seat.

Sam slides into his seat smiling. "You are kind of cute."

"Shut up!" you say louder.

As Dean drives back to the hotel, your mind goes back to all your old friends Facebook statuses. You try to focus on the case as the car parks and you all go inside. After a while of silence, you begin to feel awkward and you can feel your psychic powers growing restless. Sam breaks the silence by suggesting that you all split up and find out what's going on in this town. He's out the hotel door before you can even accept his suggestion.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Katie." Dean takes a sip of his beer that he took from the hotel fridge.

"Kate," you remind him. "Where should we go first?"

"There's a nice bar down the road. Interested?"

"Winchester, are you asking me out?" you ask playfully knowing fully that he's just thinking about the job.

"Nah," he says smirking and throwing his empty bottle in the trash. "Bobby would kill me."

You stand up as he does. His mind seems to be someplace else, and not a happy place. Distracted Dean is not someone you want to hunt with. Being playful and flirty will get him to be on his toes. You grab your jacket and move past him to the door. Dean tenses up and breathes sharply as your hand slides across his firm ass.

"Watch yourself," he says in a whisper.

You're not sure if he was talking to you or himself, but it turned you on like no one's business. When you get to the bar, you decide to have a drink. Fake IDs work miracles, not that the bar tender even asked for one, but it's a nice security blanket. A few more months and you'll be 21. You look at the man next to you who is nine years older than you, but you'd drop your panties for anytime. Dean smiles at the mirror across the bar. You look to the mirror and see that he's watching you.

"What?" you say taking a sip of your margarita.

He shakes his head, still smiling and takes a swig of his beer.

You turn your stool to face him. "What's your deal?"

He puts his beer on the counter top and looks to you. "I don't have a deal."

"You've been acting shady since we left the brothel."

"Shady? Like Slim Shady?" he laughs and realizes I'm not joking. "It's nothing."

You go to say something, but your eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar face. Your heart sinks deep into your chest and you swivel your stool away from Dean and your ex-partner who is ordering a couple drinks for him and his lady. You can feel your cheeks burning. Why did he have to be here? What's he going to think now that you're still hunting with uncommitted men? That was what ended your partnership. He didn't want to be with you, not exclusively at least. Oh, and he blamed his absence on your abilities.

Dean turns your stool back to him. "What's your deal?" he says mocking you with a smile.

"Greg, my old partner is over there with his new lover," the words roll out like poison.

Dean glances over his shoulder and laughs quietly. "Were you his old lover?"

"Dean," you say making him look back to you. "Can I tell you something that you won't mention again?"

He lifts an eyebrow. "This sounds like it could be big. You sure you want to tell me?"

You nod.

"Go for it."

"I've never even kissed anyone."

"Like since…your last boyfriend?" he leans closer like your secret might escape into the air.

You shake your head. "Since ever."

"Bull," he says leaning back.

"Excuse you?" you cross your arms.

He takes another sip of his beer. "You've been nothing but a tease since I've met you."

"A tease?"

"I'm not going to pretend you didn't grab my ass earlier because frankly, it was awesome. But you can't make me believe that someone with your confidence hasn't even kissed anyone."

"Believe it or not, it's true." You sip your margarita to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

"No," he says turning to see if Greg is still around. "You know what?"

"What?" you say a little grumpily looking at your reflection in the mirror.

"We are going to show Greg you're just fine."

Before you can even ask how, Dean stands up and stretches like he's about to kill Greg or at least fight him.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" he yells above the noise. "I have an announcement to make."

You watch as Greg's eyes find yours. He and his new partner move to see what Dean has to say. A sparkle on the new lady's hand catches your eye. Greg is engaged? Your heart sinks that much deeper. You notice everyone else in the bar is now watching Dean intently. He turns to you and smiles.

"Kate," he gets down on one knee. "You make me laugh, and cry. You make me a better person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Your heart jumps back up into your chest as he speaks. You know his words are lines he has pulled from movies, but you can't help that the cheesiness of it makes you swoon. He pulls out a ring from his pocket. You can tell that it's one that he was wearing earlier. It's no engagement ring, but it's not like anyone around can tell.

"Yes!" you screech and let him put the ring on your finger.

The bar cheers as he picks you up in a hug. You don't even give Greg another glance. You feel Dean's stubble on your cheek and his breath on your ear. His hand slowly slips to your ass and you instinctively push yourself closer to him. He chuckles under his breath into your ear, giving you goosebumps. You pull away a little bit to scowl at him, but his face is suddenly serious and his eyes are dark with what you can tell is lust.

"Should we kiss?" you ask quietly.

"I'm not letting your first kiss be in a bar filled with strangers. Or with me."

You become all too aware of how close you are still holding him. You quickly get out of his embrace and sit in your seat. Dean wouldn't kiss you. He doesn't even want to. He sits next to you and sips his beer again.

"You know, unless you…wanted me to."

You whip your focus at him and catch him blushing. "Dean…"

He won't make eye contact with you. "It's just a suggestion."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Too Fast

It seems like the two of you can't even look each other in the eyes without blushing, but of course Dean plays it off better than you do. After about ten minutes of drinking in silence, you finally decide to actually do what you came to the bar to do. You nudge Dean with your foot and nod to the bartender. His seriousness comes back as he whistles for the bartender to come over.

"Can I get you another beer?" he asks taking Deans empty bottle.

Dean slides him a hundred dollar bill. "I hear there's a poker game around here."

After a quite a bit of wasteful banter, the bartender finally admits that there is a poker game going on in the basement. Dean thanks the man and takes your hand before leading you out the front door. You smile as you entwine your fingers with his. He suddenly becomes very aware that he is holding your hand. As you both turn the corner to go to the ally where the basement stairs are located, you run into Bobby. You absentmindedly twist the ring Dean gave you as you look at your dad.

Immediately, you both drop each other's hand and look at Bobby questioningly. He doesn't seem to have noticed you two holding hands. Apparently, your dad had found the game first and didn't stop the warlock. Instead, Bobby played and lost. Your chest begins to hurt at the thought of losing your dad.

"They're my years! I can do with 'em what I want!" Bobby yells at Dean as his beard begins to turn gray.

"How many did you lose?" you ask holding back your tears.

"Twenty-five."

Dean walks past Bobby and into the basement. You look at your dad and decide that you should go find Sam and let him know that you found the warlock. Bobby agrees, mainly because he's probably embarrassed about betting his life away. You make Bobby promise he will keep an eye on Dean before you run off to another bar in search of Sam.

You see Sam standing at the counter talking to a pretty woman in a red dress. You slowly waltz over to the counter and stand at the other side of Sam and listen to his conversation. Apparently, the woman thinks Sam is "tall and mysterious." You whisper a comment under your breath and Sam turns at the sound of your voice.

"Kate?" he quickly turns back to the woman and excuses himself. "What are you doing here?"

"We found the guy. Well, Bobby found him."

"Bobby?" He leads you out of the bar. "When did Bobby get here?"

"Not sure," you say as you both walk towards the hotel. "But he bet 25 years away."

"You've got to be joking."

"I wish," you say pulling your jacket tighter around you. "He and Dean are taking care of him right now."

As you both walk into the hotel room, you almost apologize for walking into the wrong room. But your eyes find Bobby sitting in his wheelchair by the bed. Your eyes go back to the reason you assumed it was the wrong room. The old man in the bathrobe eating a cheeseburger.

"You played the game?" you say checking out old man Dean.

"Have you seen you? I mean, you look like-" Sam begins to already insult his brother.

"The old chick in Titanic. I know. Shut up." Dean says in a slightly strained old person voice.

Sam shrugs. "I was going to say Emperor Palpatine."

Very quickly, the room turns into a room of grumpy men. You yell over them that there is still a job to do since no one can seem to control themselves. Everyone retraces the events of the day and realize that the magic is in the poker chips. After that revelation, the guys decide to break into the warlocks house to steal the chips. In order to do that great plan, you all need to figure out where he even lives.

A stake out in the backseat of the Impala is where you find yourself twenty minutes later. Dean, Sam, and Bobby are sitting up front waiting for the warlock to make his appearance. You can't stop staring at old man Dean. He ages well, but you wouldn't think of kissing him now. That just feels too weird. Your fingers twist the ring on your finger again.

"There's our man," Bobby murmurs.

You peek between the heads in front of you to get a good look. For a warlock, the man is very attractive, but you can tell it's part of his ruse. You yelp as the warlock jumps in front of a convertible and lands on the ground with a thud. Once the driver gets up, the warlock stands up and takes the man's car. Dean nods in approval which makes you and Sam roll your eyes.

Once you all know where Patrick the warlock is staying, you all rush inside the building. You all head for the elevator only to find that it is out of order which means Bobby can't come. You decide to stay behind with him and let the guys do their digging. You and Bobby go back to the Impala and you help him into the car and fold his wheelchair into the trunk.

"Kate," Bobby says when you slide into the back seat. "I told you to stay away from the Winchesters."

You should have gone with the guys. "Bobby, I am more than capable of making my own decisions."

He turns around in the seat to look you in the eyes. "You fall in love too easily and these boys are not something you want to get tangled in. It will break your heart and I'm not going to help you through that again."

"Well, don't sugar coat it," you say slumping into your seat.

"You know by now that the angels are helping Sam and Dean stop the apocalypse."

"Yes, and why can't I help?"

"Sam is going to be the vessel for Lucifer and Dean will be the vessel for the archangel, Michael."

You recall how Castiel is in a human body. "Will they be able to be themselves again?"

Bobby shakes his head slowly. "The devil and archangels are too powerful…they will kill the boys."

You look away from Bobby to let his words sink in. The Winchesters are going to die. Bobby is right about everything, but you don't want to listen. You do fall in love too fast, but Dean…you stop yourself from thinking anything further. You do not love Dean. You just met him. Your eyes look up to the building and see Sam and Dean coming towards the car. You raise an eyebrow at Sam who is grimacing and grabbing his crotch. You see Dean laugh and say something that he finds even more hilarious.

Both you and Bobby pretend you didn't see that. If you didn't know any better, Sam is acting like he has the clap. What did that warlock do? On the way back to the hotel, Sam keeps insisting that he needs to play Patrick in poker to win Dean's years back. Dean apparently won back Bobby's but lost his own. You mentally groan at the idiotic heroism. Both Dean and Bobby immediately tell Sam no. Sam makes a good point though. Bobby can't afford to lose any more years and Patrick already knows Dean's tactics.

"So what if I do?" Bobby yells. "What exactly am I living for? The damn Apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em? It's the facts: I'm old. I'm broke down and I…I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'da stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

Bobby's words hit you like a ton of bricks. Sam eyes you as if to see if you were listening. When you get to the hotel, Sam says he wants some space, and goes for a walk. You, Dean, and Bobby let Sam have his space and go into the hotel room. A woman is sitting on the bed as you walk in. Your hand finds your silver knife that you've hidden away in your jacket pocket.

"Hold it," she says. "I have a way for you to get your years back. This spell will give everyone's years back. Well, everyone that's still alive."

Bobby interjects, "Why are you telling us this?"

The witch touches the locket around her neck. "I have my reasons. Do it quick, we leave tomorrow."

She gives Dean a paper and leaves the room. Bobby explains to me that the woman was Patrick's mate. Why would a witch turn on her warlock? Wouldn't it kill her too? This witch has to be 900 years old and looks like she's twenty-five. Your phone buzzes in your pocket. After looking at the number, you regret it. Why is_ he_ calling now?

"Guys, I'm sorry. I have to go," you walk over to the bed and grab your bag.

"You're joking, right?" Old man Dean stares at you blankly. "You haven't exactly helped us on any of the other jobs."

"Well then," you say slinging your bag over your shoulder. "Maybe I won't come back to try."


	6. Chapter 6: Laurence

You're not sure if you're really mad at Dean or the fact that one of your ex-partners is calling you. There was no hiding how Bobby's eyes lit up at your words. He obviously still doesn't agree with you hanging around the Winchesters. After hotwiring someone's car, you drive far from the city. The car drives nicely, and the previous owner has good taste in music. Once you are far enough away, you pull the car to the side of the highway.

Your breath is shaky and your chest is heaving. Why did he call you? It was the number of the first partner you ever had, Laurence. You haven't spoken in three years. He accepted your powers, but rejected your feelings immediately. You wish he was the one to leave that partnership just so you could be mad at him about something. You were the one that left, brokenhearted, and alone.

You call back the number and press your phone to your ear. The ringing tone only makes you more nervous as you wait for him to answer.

"Kate," his voice comes out smooth like water. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

You let out a slow breath. "About what?"

There's a pause on the other line. "I hear you are with the Winchesters."

You quickly sit up in the seat and look around the car. How would he know that you teamed up with Sam and Dean? Laurence is practiced in the art of spying and being able to get any information he so desires. Why would he be checking up on you?

"Your silence tells me that I'm right," you hear him moving papers around. "Greg called me earlier."

"Did he?" You make a mental note to get back at Greg.

"Well, yes." Another pause. "He told me all about your engagement to the oldest Winchester."

You look at the ring on your finger. "What about it?"

"It's so cute of you to actually fall in love with someone who could love you back."

You hang up the phone. There is no reason for him to be asking about Dean unless he wants something. Your eyes stare at the blank screen on your phone. He probably tracked the call. How could you be so stupid? If you throw your phone out the window, you'd have no way to contact Bobby or Sam or Dean. If you keep it, Laurence might find you. And there is no way you want that kind of person near you right now. Your eyes stare at your phone until suddenly it shatters in your hand.

You yelp as the shards pierce your skin. How'd you do that? Well, that sort of takes care of that issue. Pulling back onto the highway, you drive with your left hand because your right hand looks like it went through a paper shredder. You find a turn around and head back to the hotel. The guys know how to take care of this sort of thing, right? They've probably been banged around more than you have.

You pull up to the hotel and park next to the Impala. It's been a good three hours. Maybe they got the warlock. Frowning at the fact that you didn't get to help, you get out and walk up to the door. As you go to knock, the ring on your finger catches your eye. Should you go in? Bobby is right about you falling in love too fast. Before you get to make up your mind, the door swings open and Dean smiles at you.

Normal, thirty-year-old, non-wrinkled Dean. You want to hug him, but your hand is bleeding and is in some need of serious medical attention. His eyes see the blood and he pulls you into the room. He and Sam work together to get all the pieces out of your hand. You sip on the liquor that Sam had in his bag to numb your mind as they pick and stitch up your hand.

Once the faux medical attention is over, you ask about Bobby. He isn't here. Sam tells you that he left to go back home. You worry about Bobby after what he had said about not wanting to live anymore. You'll call him later from one of the guys' phones. Dean tells you to get some rest before tomorrow. Apparently, there is already another job waiting in another town.

You lay down and quickly are fast asleep. Your dream is just amazing. Dean is lying beside you, gazing into your eyes. His hand reaches up and brushes your hair behind your ear as he pulls you closer to him. His bare skin touches yours. You don't feel embarrassed about being naked in front of him. You feel confident and excited. His lips find yours and you feel light as a feather. You feel his tongue push past your lips and twist with your own.

"Oh," you moan into his mouth, "Dean, mmm."

Suddenly, you sit up awake as a door slams. You look around the dim lit room and realize you are alone. Where are the guys? Your heart begins to pound until you hear the shower running. Well, one of them is in the shower. A smile creeps onto your face. Or both of them are in the shower, waiting for you. You shake your head and swing your legs off the bed. That's not something that would even happen in your dreams.

You walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Hey, who's in there?"

"It's Sam," he yells over the pouring water. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Dean?" you laugh quietly. "He's not in there with you is he?"

"Oh, my g-" he drops something making a loud banging noise. "Kate!"

You laugh louder. "Don't drop the soap, Sammy."

The hotel door opens and you see Dean saunter in with a weird look on his face. It's like he's trying to figure something out. He sees the bed where you were is empty and his eyes search the room until he sees you by the bathroom door.

"Sam's in there," he says as if you didn't hear the shower running.

"Oh, I know," you say walking to him. "I was asking him if he'd like some company."

Dean scoffs. "Yeah, okay."

You sit on your bed and watch as Dean sits on the one across from you. He definitely looks handsome in this lighting. Well, in all lighting. Especially the lighting in your dream. You can still feel the phantom kisses on your neck. Dean hands you a soda that he got from the vending machine. You study his face. He looks like he just won something, but is waiting for you to guess it.

"What are you smiling about?" you say opening your soda.

He ignores your question. "Did you have good dreams?"

Your face turns red, but you shrug trying to be calm. "I don't remember."

"I'll give you a hint," Dean begins to fake moan like a girl in some cheesy porno.

You talk over his laughter. "Oh, I remember now!"

His eyes light up. "Do you?"

"Yeah," you take a sip of your soda. "I was having sex with some guy."

Dean licks his lips, smiling like a child. "Really?"

You wait for him to take a sip before you say, "Yeah, he kind of sucked."

He coughs on his drink. "Didn't sound that way."

"Well, you see," you cross your legs. "I didn't know he was going to be so bad, but I just had to keep pretending it was good. I just wanted him to finish so it would be over."

Dean puts his soda on the nightstand between the beds. "You're a shitty liar."

You nod slowly. "Yeah, I am."

His eyes find yours and your heart skips a beat. "Do you remember who you were dreaming about?"

You don't answer, which causes Dean to shine his white teeth at you. His eyes fill with an emotion you know all too well lately. Something in your mind makes you look away from him. Your eyes land on the ring still on your finger. You hesitantly take it off and hand it to Dean. He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Here, it keeps slipping off my finger," you lie.

His eyes never leave yours as he holds his hand out. Your fingers brush against the palm of his hand as you drop the ring. His eyes shift to your lips as his hand grabs yours gently holding the ring between your palms. He stands up from the bed and pulls you up to stand with him. Heat flares up in your cheeks as he pulls your body to his. His hand moves from yours to your hip. His other hand cups your burning face. You let your hands rest on his chest as you close your eyes and soak in the feeling of his embrace.

Sam clears his throat from the bathroom door. Both of you jump from each other and turn to face Sam. He shakes his head and moves to his laptop sitting on the table. Dean smirks at you before laying down on his bed. Sam frowns and furrows his brow.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, Dean."

You sit on your bed and pat the spot next to you. "You can sleep with me, Sammy."

Dean whips his head at you in slight anger and jealousy. "No."

Both you and Sam look at Dean questioningly. He grumbles something and goes into the bathroom. You hear the water running and then the shower turning on. Sam clears his throat again to get your attention.

"I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see you about to kiss Dean."

"I can kiss you too if you'd like," you say with a wink.

"Stop that." He says crossing his arms. "You're being weird again which means something is wrong."

"I'm fine," you say looking at the floor.

"Why did we have to pull pieces of your phone out of your hand? Dean told me that you're psychic, but why would you make your phone shatter into your hand?"

"Why do you think that's what happened?"

"What else could have happened?"

You sigh. "One of my ex-partners called me and I didn't want him to track me down."

Sam nods. "I get that, but why not just throw the phone someplace?"

"I didn't mean to shatter my phone, Sam." You say a little angry.

Both of you drop the subject as Dean comes out of the shower. Apparently, he showers quickly. You lay back down and pull the blankets over you. Turning your body away from the guys you face the wall and try to sleep, but you just stay awake staring at the wall. After a while, you see the lights go out and feel someone get into bed with you. You slowly peak over your shoulder and see Dean's profile staring at the stealing.

A part of you wants to cuddle with him, but another part of you knows that is wrong. Even so, you let your feet move closer to him until you feel his bare legs under the soles of your feet. He moves slightly, and you can tell he is looking at you, but he can't see your face or know that you are awake. Acting like you are asleep, you turn over and let your body face him.

"Are you awake?" he whispers low so Sam can't hear.

You don't answer him, but you feel his hand take yours. Heart pounding, you feel him slip the ring back on your finger. Soon, you hear him snoring softly. You smile still holding his hand. Slowly, you place yourself into his arms and rest your head against his chest. He stirs slightly and stops snoring. You woke him up, but you don't find the ability to move. His arms wrap around you and soon he is snoring again. You close your eyes and fall asleep, feeling the safest you've ever been.


	7. Chapter 7: Trickster

You wake up and stretch yourself out with a yawn. Dreams floating away, you realize that you are alone in the bed. The TV is on and you sit up to see who would be watching the television this early. Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed staring intently at the soap opera on the screen. You focus on Dean. He's already in character as an FBI agent. You groan mentally, not wanting to disturb the cute look on his face as he watches the doctors on TV making out. Another job already.

Sam comes out of the bathroom and looks at the program on TV and scoffs. "When are you going to get menopause, Dean?"

"It's called channel surfing," Dean growls.

You giggle which makes Dean turn and smirk at you. Sam rolls his eyes and fixes his tie. You quickly get up and get ready to be a part of the FBI. You put on your makeup and fix your hair into a bun. What do female FBI agents even look like? Shrugging, you keep getting ready. A slight knock on the bathroom door makes you put your mascara down.

"Come in," you say adding, "I'm decent."

Dean opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him. "We need to talk."

You turn to the mirror and keep making yourself up. "Shoot."

"We can't…" he moves beside you. "You know…"

Your eyes find him in the mirror. "I know."

He sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," you say not wanting to go further into this conversation.

He notices your shortness and accepts it. Dean puts his arm around your back and pulls you close. Your shoulder touches his chest as he leans his lips to your cheek. You don't say a word, afraid of making a scene. Dean lets you go and walks out of the bathroom. Don't cry, you tell yourself. This was going to happen eventually. Better now than later, right?

The first stop of the day is to the local police station to ask about the death of a man whose head was ripped off. The officer at the front desk believes our look, but he's confused to why the FBI would be interested in a bear attack. You flash a look at Sam who neglected to tell you that it was a damn bear. This isn't something you guys cover.

Dean leans towards the man. "How often do bears chase men through the woods, smash through their front doors, follow them upstairs and kill them in their bedrooms?"

You smile at Dean's wit, but quickly drop your smile and look away from him.

The officer seems a little ticked from being questioned. "You can talk to his wife. She saw it happen. But she's a little confused about what happened."

You follow the boys into the backroom where you find Kathy Rudolph. She seems very shaken up, which is normal for cases like this. Sam begins to ask her simple questions gently. After asking a couple questions she begins to say that what happened was impossible.

"What is impossible, Kathy?" you ask slowly feeling that she is hiding something.

"I could have sworn I saw…the Incredible Hulk."

"Bana or Norton?" You and Dean both question kindly.

You both share a look of accomplishment, but then let it fade quickly to avoid awkwardness.

"Oh no, those movies were terrible," she says matter of factly. "The TV Hulk, Lou Ferrigno."

Dean asks her, "Would there be any reason Lou Ferrigno would have a grudge against your husband?"

She looks at him like he's crazy even though she's the one who saw the Hulk kill her husband. "No."

You all thank Kathy for her time and excuse yourselves from the premises. Sam drops you and Dean at the hotel while he goes to investigate the house. You wish that Sam would have let you go or took Dean with him. Sam gave you a look like he wanted you to talk to Dean. You sit on the bed and shed your blazer. Sitting in the white undershirt and skirt, you watch as Dean opens up the laptop on the table. You want to talk to him, but there's nothing to say now. He made the point to tell you that it's a bad idea to be together. And he's right.

You slip his ring off your finger and hold it between your fingers. You can't keep it, it would be too weird. Slipping it back on, you go into the bathroom to put on some normal clothes. Jeans and a Pink Floyd tank top seem pretty good. You take your hair down from the bun and shake it out. You look at the ring again. Maybe you shouldn't be here. Castiel is an angel and he told you that. Bobby is your dad and he warned you. Your feet walk slowly back out into the room as you grab you bag and pack your things. Dean keeps his eyes on the computer screen.

You pull your bag onto your shoulder. Finally, you slip the ring off for good and place it next to the laptop. Dean's eyes look up at you in question. You avert eye contact and just sigh.

"Where are you going?" his voice is low and makes you want to kiss him right there.

"I can't stay with you guys."

He stands up, causing you too look up at him. "Why?"

"I'm no help here, Dean. I haven't helped you on any jobs, I'm probably a target from my past partner which puts you and Sam in danger, and…" you look away from him, not wanting to finish.

"And what?" he says taking the ring off the table and putting it on himself.

"I have to go, Dean." You feel the tears blurring your eyes.

You move away from him and walk to the door. Just as you open it, Dean shuts it from behind you. You turn around and see that his hands are on the door, pinning you in place. His eyes watch yours. What is he doing? Doesn't he want this to end? Why drag it out further?

"Listen to me," his voice is low and sweet. "You are helping us. Sam and I love having you with us. You keep our mind off the job. You bring us back to reality. And that asshole can watch his back if he thinks he's going to hurt you."

Your face blushes and you try to look away from him, but you can't.

"So tell me, what's the last reason you can't be here?"

"I…" Don't say love. DO NOT SAY LOVE. "Dean, I can't-"

"Katie," he puts his hands on your shoulders. "If it has to do with me and you, I'm sorry."

"Dean," a tear drips down your cheek. "I can't do this."

His fingers wipe away your tear. You close your eyes and more fall out. You can't stay here any longer. It's becoming just like what happened with Laurence. You push him away from you and open the door and run outside. He doesn't come outside with you, which you take as a good sign. Once you find a suitable car in the parking lot, you go to break in when something occurs to you. You ran from Laurence and he didn't follow and you were happy about it. This time, you are still crying and long to run back inside.

You hold your bag strap as you run back to the room. This has to happen now. You've waited almost 21 years for this and it needs to happen. Even if he yells at you, this is your chance. You knock on the door impatiently. You're still crying a little, but you wipe your face just as Dean opens the door. His eyes are a little watery and his forehead scrunches in confusion.

"Did you forget something?" his voice cracks slightly.

You step inside and shut the door behind you. "Yes."

You wrap your arms around Dean's neck and you stand on your tiptoes to reach your face to his. He breathing becomes short as you place your lips on his. He doesn't waste anytime catching up. His hands find your hips as yours run through his hair. His lips move across yours more expertly than yours. He doesn't seem to care at all as he pulls your body closer to his. You feel his tongue push into your mouth and it takes your breath away. You feel so high having your first kiss with Dean Winchester.

After what feels like no time at all, he pulls away. Both of you are breathless and smiling like teenagers. He pecks your lips once more. Neither of you are sure of what to do now. The door begins to open and you both quickly jump from each other as Sam walks in. He looks like he has discovered something good. You put your bag down on the bed and sit next to it. Sam doesn't mention the bag or your lipstick on Dean's face.

Sam explains that there was a Hulk-sized hole at the victim's house. He also found out that Mr. Randolph was a violent man with a temper. That would make sense that he got killed by TV's greatest hothead. He pulls a candy wrapper form his pocket.

"We're dealing with The Trickster, aren't we?" Dean says avoiding to look at you. "Good. Been wanting to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

Apparently, they've had issues with this trickster before. You've dealt with a teen trickster once, she ended up killing herself when she discovered what she was. You wonder if this trickster is just as misunderstood.

"Are you sure you want to kill him?" Sam says almost matching your thoughts. "We could talk to him to help us with this whole apocalypse."

"What?" Dean becomes pissed off by Sam's suggestion.

"The Trickster is a grade-A Hugh Hefner style hedonist who likes wine, women, and song…maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he'll want to help." Sam explains.

Dean says, "You're serious? Ally with the Trickster? A bloody, violent monster, and you want to be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sam."

Sam reminds Dean it's the end of the world, and the time for a moral stand is over.

Minutes later, all of you are listening to a police scanner for anything odd to happen. Your eyes keep shifting to Dean. He's whittling a stake and humming his own tune. What did that kiss mean for you both? The scanner suddenly comes to life with a distress call about a murder by an old paper mill. It sounds serious.

You all jump in the car and head to the only paper mill in the town. Your skin begins to crawl when you notice there isn't any activity happening; no police or ambulances. Sam suggests that it's a trap. Dean hands you a stake and a flashlight from the trunk. The boys also get their own stakes and flashlights. You look at the wooden stake and remember how the young trickster impaled herself with one. You shake yourself from the bloody scene and look at the huge building.

"You coming, Kate?" Dean asks quietly.

"I'll be in right behind you. I need a minute."

The guys run inside and you lean against the Impala. What if this trickster is confused about their life? No, this trickster killed a man. You crack your back and clutch the stake. You walk inside the paper mill and freeze. What is this place? You look around and see what looks like a farm out in the countryside. You look around. The door led to a green grass field of flowers and apple trees. A cool summers wind hits you in the face and messes with your hair. Where are the guys? Obviously, this is the trickster's doing.

"Kate!" Dean yells from inside the barn down the hill.

You spot him and run to him. "Where's Sam?"

Dean looks worried. "I'm not sure."

"Damn," you say looking around the open fields. "Sam!" you call out.

"I already tried looking for him. There's no one here."

"What do we do now?"

"We have to find the trickster."


	8. Chapter 8: Never in Love

While hunting for the trickster, you tell Dean all about the young trickster you found before. He's surprised that there even was another one in this country; apparently, they are a rare breed. You even tell him that she committed suicide because she couldn't handle knowing what she was. Without thinking, you propose that this trickster might just be confused. Dean gets real quiet when you admit that you have a soft spot for misunderstood creatures.

After searching every square foot of the fields, the farm house, and the barn, you and Dean realize that there is not a single soul around. The sun begins to set on the horizon and you begin to worry about Sam. What would the trickster gain from singling out Sam? Dean grabs your hand gently and nods towards the farm house.

"We should probably get inside before it gets dark. Who knows what tricks this mother is planning."

It's like this trickster has some bad blood with Dean. You follow him to the house and blush when you see that you're still holding hands. Once inside the abandoned house, you drop his hand to find the light switch. The house looks like people were just here. The china in the cabinet even looks recently dusted. Dean makes a B-line to the staircase.

"Where are you heading off to, Winchester?" you say slyly.

He looks over his shoulder. "To sleep. Want to join me?"

Ignoring the fact that he is flirting back, you retort, "Dean, we can't sleep. We need to find Sam."

"Don't you think I know that?" he yells, suddenly making you take a step back. "I didn't sleep well last night and I can't begin to think of the things that this…thing is doing to Sam."

"I really wish you'd stop referring to the trickster as something and not someone."

He comes flying down the stairs, obviously ticked off. "Stop defending him! He's a murderer!"

"So am I, Dean!" you yell back in his face. "And so are you!"

"It's not the same!"

Even though you both are completely on opposite sides of the argument, you can't help but to feel significantly turned on by his authoritative voice. He keeps yelling about how the trickster tried to kill him over and over again in front of Sam for months. As you both argue in each other's faces, you continue to get closer to each other.

"And for another thing-"

You suddenly cut him off. "Are you as turned on right now as I am!?"

Dean stops and takes a step back from you. Well, that was a mistake to say aloud. His eyes move from the kitchen to the floor and then to you. He steps closer and puts his large hand on your neck and pulls you to him. His lips push against yours as your hands find their way to his chest. This kiss is more passionate, more needing than your first. His tongue darts into your mouth as he shoves you against a wall. The china in the cabinet rattles, but you don't care. You wrap your legs around his waist and let him carry you to the couch. He throws you down and then you feel the weight of his body on yours.

His lips graze your neck and you moan softly. He straddles you and takes his jacket and white shirt off. You watch as they hit the floor, but then you allow your eyes to soak in his bare chest. He's even more perfect than you imagined. His lips are on yours again as he snaps your bra off with your shirt. He's done this before, and it's more than apparent to you. Suddenly, this doesn't feel right. You cover your chest and sit up.

"Dean, I can't do this…not right now."

His breathing is strained. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry…I just don't think this is right."

He gets off your lap and grabs his clothes. "This is why your partners leave you!"

You're shocked at his sudden change in demeanor. "Dean, why would you say that?"

"You're a tease! You don't want some bullshit love! You want to tease and manipulate people!"

"Dean, stop!"

"No! You're a bitch and I can't wait to see how this trickster kills you! Because that's what's going to happen! He left me with some bad excuse for a hunter!"

You begin to cry as his words hit you. He curses at you as he storms up the stairs. You slowly reach for your clothes and begin to put them back on. The front door opens and you rush to pull your shirt over your head. You look over and see Castiel. You both look at each other confused and in worry. Why is Castiel here? How did he get here? Is this the trickster working?

"Why are you still with Sam and Dean?" his voice is demanding and stern.

You wipe your tears. "I'm not even sure where Sam is. Dean and I have-"

"Dean?" he looks up the staircase in worry. "That's not Dean."

"The hell are you talking about?" you say standing up shakily. "I was just…talking to him a minute ago."

Castiel walks towards you, concern covering his face. "That is not Dean. Kill it."

You push him away. "How do I know you're not the trickster?"

Castiel doesn't seem fazed by your physical encounter. "You have never experience intercourse and that worries you to the point that you try to hide your anxiety by flirting with everyone around you."

"That's obvious."

"You also secretly wanted to be a beautician because you hate the way you look."

"Get out, Castiel."

He nods, but looks up at the staircase again. He warns you again about the thing upstairs not being Dean. You watch carefully as Castiel puts the wooden stake back into your hands. You stare at the weapon Dean made earlier. You look up to ask Castiel what to do, but he's gone. Dang it. Dean, or whatever it is, moves around in the room above you. He sounds pissed off still.

"Kate, can you come here?"

Your feet trudge up the steps in annoyance. "Coming, Dean."

You open the bedroom door and find him pacing the floor. He stares at you and sees the stake in your hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Castiel says you're not Dean."

His eyes roll. "Castiel isn't very smart."

"Prove to me that you're Dean."

He holds up his hands in the air and slowly turns around as if that his physical appearance would tip you off. Tricksters can look like whoever they want. Something about Dean's hands makes you raise an eyebrow. His rings are gone, or just a detail the trickster overlooked. He smirks at you like he won the argument, so you open your arms to hug him. He steps into your embrace. Your heart starts to race as you plunge the stake into his back.

He screams out in pain, and slumps to the floor. His face changes into a man you've never seen before; the trickster. Suddenly, you feel pressure around your neck like invisible fingers strangling you. The trickster opens his eyes and pulls out the stake from his back. There's not a drop of blood on it. He's not a trickster. He has to be something else! Your vision starts to blur and your lips become numb.

He stands up and begins to walk to you. A flash of bright light comes between you and forces you to shut your eyes. When you open your eyes, you are in the old paper mill and can breathe. You cough and choke before your vision clears. You look at the "trickster" and yelp. He's in a circle of fire, but someone else is on the other side of the fire. Dean and Sam!

"Kate!"

Sam runs to you and helps you walk over to Dean. You don't let yourself look at Dean. Instead you look at the man in the fire who is now clapping. He congratulates all of you and asks where he went wrong. Dean replies that he didn't do anything wrong.

"After how you talked about Armageddon, Michael and Lucifer, it was a hunch. Call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

You have no clue to what they are talking about. Sam and Dean must have had to deal with their own alternate reality issues. Apparently, this trickster is an angel. That's why the stake didn't work. Only an angel can kill an angel.

"Who are you?" Sam asks the angel.

"I am Gabriel. I became a trickster as a part of my own private Witness Protection Program."

"What does God have to say about his son hanging out with pagans?" Dean says snidely.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." His tone is cold and chilling.

"Why did you ditch your family?" Sam presses.

Dean answers for him. "I understand, our family is full of douche-nozzles too."

"I love my family and my Father, but I couldn't stand watching them tear at each other. So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Why don't you help stop this?" Sam asks desperately.

"I don't want it to stop. I just want it all to be over. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner!" Gabriel yells. "That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. This is about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other."

He adds they should be able to relate. You look at Sam and Dean as they begin to tense at Gabriel's words.

"Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it," Gabriel says. "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. Lucifer, the younger brother. Rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny. It was always you. As it is in Heaven, so must it be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other. Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on lights around here, we knew it was all going to end with you. Always."

Dean is quiet for a moment, but says, "That's not going to happen."

I'm sorry," Gabriel says, "but it is. I wish this were a TV show, with easy answers and endings wrapped in a bow, but it's real and it's going to be bloody for everyone."

"Bring Castiel back or we will burn you with holy oil." Dean says between clenched teeth.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly, Castiel appears beside you.

"Hello, Castiel. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

Without a response, Sam, Dean, and Castiel begin to head for the exit. You make eye contact with Gabriel and sense fear rise within him. The purity of his fear rubs off on you. You can't just leave an angel in a circle of fire.

"You aren't going to just leave me in this circle forever," the angel's voice is anxious and scared.

Dean turns around. "No, because we don't screw with people. And for the record, this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

You walk over with the guys to the exit. Dean freezes just before walking out and turns to Gabriel. Dean hits a switch and the sprinkler system kicks on. Dowsing the circle of fire gradually.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Dean yells, making sure Gabriel hears his words.

As you all get in the Impala, Sam and Dean agree that life would be better as a TV show. You have no clue what they are talking about, but you don't say a word. Too much as happened. Castiel sits with you in the back seat. He watches you curiously, but doesn't say anything either.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk it Out

Dean pulls up to a hotel and parks the Impala. His hands remain on the wheel, clenching the material tightly to the point his knuckles turn white. Sam gets out of the car and goes into the lobby to book a room. Castiel says that he has somewhere to be, and in a second, he's completely gone. You and Dean sit quietly in the small car. His eyes are glued to the windshield as he is lost in his own thoughts. Out of boredom and to take your mind off everything that just happened, you focus your energy on the radio.

It clicks on, even though the car is off. Dean jumps and his hands fall from the steering wheel. You let out a small giggle at his reaction. He turns around with wide eyes, now realizing that you turned on the radio. You let your eyes drift upwards in mock innocence. He shakes his head slightly and faces forward again.

"Dean…are you okay?" you say quietly.

"What did Gabriel do to you?"

You're shocked by his sudden direct question. In your heart you know that you can't talk to Dean about what happened. At least not until you make some sense out of it, right? Your mind goes back to Gabriel touching your body and his lips on your skin. A headache starts to pound in your forehead. What Gabriel did was completely messed up. But why would he do that? Was he lonely? You shake your head at yourself.

"I can't."

Dean suddenly opens his door and steps out, slamming it behind him. Your mind goes back to Gabriel screaming at you in Dean's voice. Heart pumping fast, you open your door and slowly step out to stand next to Dean. You don't want to make him upset, nor do you really want to tell him what Gabriel did. You shut your door with less force than Dean, and put a hand on his arm. His head is facing away from you, so you let your other hand reach up and touch his cheek.

His stubble makes you smile for some reason. Just the feeling of being near him makes you happy. You pull his face gently to look at you. His eyes close as you make eye contact. This is really bothering him?

"Okay, Dean."

His eyes snap open and his hand covers yours so that it remains on his cheek. "We can talk about it when you're ready."

As he pulls you into a tight hug, you ask, "Are you sure? You seem…upset."

"I am upset. But not because you won't tell me what that…"He's at a loss for insults, which makes you worry more. "It's because I know he did something awful to you."

You rest your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat beneath your ear. Sam clears his throat from behind you causing you to jump. Dean chuckles under his breath at you. You all grab your bags from the trunk and head into your room. Sam immediately falls onto the bed and is snoring in no time. You guess the trickster really wore him out. You take out your toothbrush and head to the bathroom. After looking in the mirror, you decide that you definitely need a shower. You go back out to grab your bag, but you see Dean sit on the bed and smile at you devilishly. You smirk and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing," his fake innocence act makes you swoon.

You roll your eyes and sit next to him. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

His joking attitude disappears. "Only if you want to."

"I want to."

He grabs your hand and waits for you to begin. You take in all of him. His eyes watching you with such a caring look that it gives you a sense of security. His scent makes you want to cuddle him all night. And his hand around yours feels…right.

"Well, I walked into the paper mill and I suddenly was in a field. I found you, but it was really Gabriel. And I didn't know that, I swear," you begin to feel guilty for what the rest of the story holds. "We looked for Sam for hours. But finally we decided that going into the farm house that was there would be safest at night because it was getting dark," you start to talk faster. "And then we started kissing, and it got rough really fast. He took off his jacket and shirt. And I got swept up in the moment, and he took off my top and bra, and I only let him because I thought it was you. I wouldn't let anyone I didn't love do that-" you stop suddenly as you realize what you just said, but Dean doesn't seem to catch your confession, so you continue, "but then I asked him to stop because it began to feel wrong. And he just started screaming at me. And the whole time I thought it was you, and I was so scared, Dean. And then Castiel showed up and told me what was going on, and I stabbed Gabriel with the stake. That's when I realized he wasn't a trickster. And then he started to strangle me somehow. Then I was back in the paper mill with you and Sam."

Your hands are shaking and your voice is cracking. A tear drips from your eyes and you quickly try to hide it from Dean. He hasn't said a word while you explained what Gabriel did. You don't dare look at him in fear that he's going to be pissed at you for not knowing it wasn't him. Why wouldn't you know? It obviously wasn't Dean! How could you be so stupid?

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"He was going to rape you," his voice is almost a growl. "I'm going to kill him."

You didn't think of it like that. Gabriel was going to rape you. Your breathing becomes short as you begin to hyperventilate. Dean wraps his arms around you and holds you gently as you cry onto his chest. After a while, your breathing becomes steady and your tears almost stop. Dean kisses the top of your head and rubs your back as you calm down.

"Don't be sorry," he finally says.

Trying to get your mind in a different lane, you say, "You aren't an angel, you can't kill him."

"I'll have Cas do it."

"Let's talk about something else, please."

"Okay…" he starts to think for a topic.

You watch as his eyes suddenly widen and he looks down at you questioningly. Your forehead scrunches as he pushes you away slowly. What is he thinking? His eyes never leave yours as he stands up.

"You were going to…you know…with Gabriel…"

His words are more a statement than a question, but you answer. "Only because I thought he was you…"

He nods his head, still with a weird concerned expression on his face. "You said that you'd only have sex with someone…that you love?"

Your heart drops. He's going to make you leave. This is where it ends. This is where it always ends. The guy freaks out because you slip up once. You should have just kept it in. He's not going to be able to hunt with you knowing that you love him. He's going to think you're crazy. You barely know each other.

"That's not what I meant-"

"No," he interrupts your blatant lie. "Be honest, right now."

"Dean, don't do this. We can't be together and you know it."

"That's not what I'm asking you."

"Dean!" you scold quietly as to not wake up Sam. "I can't be in love with you. You're a part of something bigger than just hunting. One day, you will have to allow Michael to use you. There's a chance that you won't survive. I can't go through with that, Dean!"

He grabs your hands. "I might survive. And I might not even say yes to him."

"You have to in order for all of this to end. Imagine if I was Michael's vessel. And I was being indecisive about saying yes to him. Would you want to take that chance with me?"

"Yes," he doesn't even hesitate. "That's a chance I don't want to miss."

"Dean…" you have no clue what to say.

"I would always take that chance," he slides his hands to your waist and pulls you close.

"Why?" you whisper as he begins to lean into your face.

His breath on your lips makes you shiver. "Because I feel…what you feel about me."

You pull your head away before he kisses you. "Oh, hell no."

"What?" he looks worried.

"You have to say it."

His face blushes. "Say what?"

"That you are in love with me, Dean Winchester."

"I did," he mumbles.

You push him from holding you, suddenly feeling very playful. There is no way he's going to get away with just half-assing a confession like that. You turn and grab your bag from the bed. You walk past him to the bathroom and shut the door. He's going to follow. You know it.

A soft knock on the door makes a smile find its way to your face. You turn on the shower and the knock becomes slightly louder. You strip and wrap a towel around you. Taking a deep breath, you open the door and wink at a very red-faced Dean. For a guy who has sex regularly with strangers, he sure does get embarrassed a lot.

"Yes?" you say low and with a grin.

He quickly recovers himself with his deep seductive voice. "Can I join you?"

You laugh, but realize that he's being serious. "Um…well…"

Suddenly, his phone starts beeping from the bed. He holds up a finger to tell you to wait a minute. You watch him walk over to the bed to either see who texted him or to turn it off. And by watch him, you mostly watch his butt. His scrunches up in confusion and then turns to worry. Maybe it's Bobby. Perfect timing, dad.

"Sam, get up! We have to go!"


	10. Chapter 10: Too Many Deans

You pout in the back seat as Dean speeds through the night towards a place called Pineview. Apparently, there is a guy who is a "prophet of the Lord" and he was the one who texted Dean last night. Whoever Chuck is, he's going to pay for making you miss a great opportunity. He better be freaking dying. As the Impala drives up into the parking lot, you smirk. Chuck has used his prophet skills to make graphic novels about Sam and Dean, best sellers. Dean and Sam stare in confusion at the line of Impalas that are also parked in the lot.

Stepping out of the car, you hear Dean curse under his breath. It's obvious that Prophet Chuck has made his best seller into a cult. This is a convention, it has to be. You'd put your money on it. You follow the guys towards the building where a guy is nervously pacing back and forth. His eyes see Sam and Dean, and a surprised look covers his face. You sense that he did not ask the guys to be here. You also sense someone close by with high energy.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asks anxiously.

"You texted me saying there was a life or death situation going on," Dean is pissed.

Chuck's eyes widen. "I didn't text you."

"Are you kidding me, Chuck?" Dean steps closer to him, and Chuck stumbles back. "We drove all night just to get here."

You notice how angry Dean is. You can feel that his anger isn't about driving all the way here, there's something else he's pissed about. It's probably the same reason you are. Chuck curses at himself as that high energy comes closer. A girl comes running outside; obviously a fan of Chuck's work. Her eyes light up as they land on Sam. Maybe Sam will get some action finally.

After a while of bumping into plenty of Sam and Dean wannabes, you begin to get bored. You grab a beer from one of the coolers in the room and sit at a table, waiting for Sam and Dean to figure things out. A guy in a leather jacket sits next to you and smiles. He's cute in a way, but he doesn't measure up to the hunter he's dressed up to be.

"Hey sweet thang," he clears his throat. "Who are you supposed to be?"

You smile and it makes him turn red. "My name is Kate, I am Bobby's daughter."

"Oh cool! An original character," he scoots closer thinking that you are role playing. "What's she like?"

You can see the real Dean staring at you from across the room out of the corner of your eye. It's time to have some wholesome fun. You dip your head at the bookworm and place your hand on his lap. You lean in to his ear and whisper gently.

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"A-a-anything…"

"Help me get my boyfriend jealous?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

You lean back in your chair and laugh like the kid just told you a joke. You quietly tell the fake Dean just to flirt and go along with what you do. He nods like a bobble head and shines his surprisingly white and straight teeth at you.

"You want to know more about me…my character?" you say winking.

He props his head on the table on his arm and nods. "I'd love to."

"Well, my character is absolutely in love with Dean Winchester."

His eyes light up. "Really?"

You see the real Dean walking towards the table, but pretend not to. "She really wants to fu-"

"Kate!" Dean's annoyed deep voice makes you smile. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hey, buddy," the role playing Dean stands up. "We are talking here."

Dean's eyes stare daggers at the kid. "Not anymore."

Dean grabs your hand roughly and pulls you out of the chair. You mouth thank you at the guy and wave as Dean drags you into the lobby. He keeps a tight grip on your hand as he turns around to glare at you. Grinning, you stand on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek quickly. His eyes look your face up and down and settle on your lips.

Just as he is about to kiss you, the energetic girl runs up to Dean. "Ooh, the LARPing's started!"

Dean drops your hand. "The what?"

"Live-action-role-play," you answer grumpily.

Sam and Dean start to get caught up in the stupid story about some woman that used to run an orphanage out of the hotel. You get fed up with all the insanity happening in this place and go grab another beer from the other room. A frown covers your face as you see the coolers are now empty. Nerds can sure drink. You hunt down the hotel's bar and take a seat. The bartender cocks an eyebrow at you, seeing that you don't look 21. Having the height of a twelve-year-old doesn't help. You flash a fake ID and order a margarita; your go-to drink.

After about a half hour, Sam and Dean sit at the bar a ways down from you. You can tell that they haven't spotted you yet. You see an actress from the LARPing stand next to Dean texting as she orders a drink, not bothering to even look at the bartender. Dean gives her a cheesy line, and she retorts that she has heard the exact line from guys who are all dressed like Dean. You watch as she finally looks up from her phone and her eyes sparkle at Dean.

"But you seem different," she flirts.

"How so?" Dean coos.

"Well, for one thing, you don't seem scared of women."

Your blood boils as Dean gives her a smile that you really want directed at you. Suddenly, one of the role playing guys comes running into the bar, bleeding. You stand up quickly and put your hand at your side where your gun is concealed within your jacket. Another guy tries to calm him down, but the guy won't listen and leaves the convention. You look at Dean who politely excuses himself from the actress. You roll your eyes and walk over to the guys, acting like you didn't see anything.

~AFTER THE GHOSTS ARE TAKEN CARE OF AND THE CONVENTION IS DONE~

You are giving the police some phony story about how the ghosts were really just part of the act, but some of the role players must have taken the game too far since one person did not make it out alive. You see Dean walk outside deep in thought. After excusing yourself from the police, you scurry around the people to catch up to him. Just as you get to him, two role players stop to talk to him, so you just stand by smiling. They give Dean their real names, but they don't believe him when he explains that he's the real Dean. You laugh with the role players as if Dean's joke was truly a joke.

"Yeah right! Get the hell outta here, Dean," says one of them.

Dean thanks them again quickly for pretty much saving our lives, then Damian stops him, saying that Dean's wrong about the graphic novel, telling him that he doesn't quite get what the story's about. You're not sure what he means by this, but you remain quiet to see if this nerd has any real revelations for you. Damian explains that in real life, Barnes sells stereo equipment and he fixes copiers.

"Our lives suck," Damian says. "But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world, to have a brother who would die for you...well, who wouldn't want that?"

Damien's eyes are filled with passion as his words spill out. Dean considers his double's words for a moment, and half agrees that he might have point. He tells the guys that they don't make a bad team themselves, and asks how they know each other. In response, Barnes says they met online in a "Supernatural" chatroom.

"Must be nice to get out of your parents' basements and meet some friends," Dean says jokingly.

You see that he's getting uncomfortable with their company. Then Barnes takes Damian's hand. They're partners in real life. You bite your lip and look to Dean for his reaction. His face contorts slightly at the realization.

Dean growls, "Howdy, partners," nods and wonders off.

You follow Dean to the Impala and watch him carefully. His mind is in a thousand places right now. Damien must have struck a chord with him. He looks over at you from across the hood of the car. The sun is in his eyes and he squints trying to look at you. He's relaxed in this moment and it makes you feel relaxed. Dean is grinning to himself, when Sam meets up with you.

"I got a lead on the colt."


	11. Chapter 11: Hood of the Impala (SMUT)

Even though Sam got a lead on the colt, it's almost like the lead is a dead end in itself. There is a demon named Crowley that bought the gun from some girl that the Winchesters had issues with a while back. Castiel has been searching for Crowley for days. He must be using some anti-angel cloaking spells or something because it's been DAYS. Well, only two days, but still! It's like torture staying in a hotel with the Winchesters for this long.

Anything Sam says, Dean has some stupid retort. And when Dean suggests anything, Sam seems to have a need to disagree. They pick at each other like a game. It's like living with children! You thank God that Bobby didn't have any more kids. Siblings suck.

At least these couple days have given you many chances to flirt and mess with Dean. You have also been planning something big to surprise him. It been decided, in your mind anyway, that Dean will be having sex with you before you have another job. It has to happen. The worst torture in this hotel room has been Dean walking around in his ripped jeans. ONLY his ripped jeans. It's like he's trying to drive you mad.

"I'm going to the gas station for some beer and chips. You guys want anything?" Dean says pulling a shirt over his body.

You smile evilly. "Bring us some ice cream."

His eyes lock on to yours and he pauses from grabbing his jacket. He shakes his head and sighs. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the words 'ice cream' sound sexy."

Sam groans which is Dean's cue to leave. You bite your lip at Dean's comment. The younger Winchester shakes the magazine he's reading to get my attention. He's lying in the bed next to yours. He barely fits, his feet almost hang off. You can see his muscles through his gray tee shirt. Damn, both of these guys are hot.

"Can you and Dean refrain from all the flirting?"

You wink. "I can always flirt with you."

He sits up and puts the magazine down. "Are you two ever going to have sex?"

"Excuse you?" you are taken aback by his blunt question.

"Dean hasn't ever been so…attached to anyone like he is with you."

"And?"

He scoffs and smiles at you. "He's in love with you."

"What does that have to do with sex?"

He laughs at you like you just told a joke. "It's kind of what normal people do. And I think that if you actually have sex with him, this flirting crap will settle down."

"You do realize you are being your brother's wingman right now?"

"I will leave so when he gets back, you can do…what you have to."

An idea pops into your head. "I need your help."

"Oh, no. I am not into that."

You shake your head at him. "Not that! I need your help setting the mood before he gets back."

"How?"

"What's Dean's favorite place and possession?"

"The Impala."

Sam helps you find a wooded and secluded place to park the Impala not far from the hotel. It's a good thing Dean decided to walk to the gas station. It was a little rough going off road, but hopefully Dean will appreciate the gesture. Sam wipes down the hood of the car with an old shirt he found in the trunk. Does he think you'll be doing it on the car?

"There you go. I'll head back and let Dean know where you are."

"Hey, Sam," your voice makes him turn to face you before he walked further away. "Thanks."

"Please stop, this is so awkward."

You decide to make it more awkward. "Me and you could go for a round. You know as a test run."

He rolls his eyes and storms off out of the woods. You sit up on the hood of the car and wait patiently. Well, half patiently. Dean really loves this car. This plan better freaking work. Maybe you could see what the fuss is about. You slide off the hood and get into the driver seat. You turn it on and feel the vibrations under your hips. This is nice. You pat the dashboard like the car is a dog.

"Listen here, Baby," you say to the car in the name that Dean had given the car. "Dean and I are going to need to use you for a while. Don't be alarmed if you hear loud noises."

Someone clears their throat from the driver side window, making you jump and yelp. Dean leans in the window and glances at you with a concerned look. You blush and slide down in the seat a little. You turn off the car and step out when Dean backs up.

"Were you talking to my car?"

"I-I…" you're at a loss for words. This is embarrassing. Did he hear what you said?

"What noises are we going to be making?" He crosses his arms and leans against the Impala.

You blush even more. "Um…"

"Why is my car in the woods?"

"Dean, I…"

"What are we using my car for exactly? Do you think that we are going to have sex…in my car?"

Oh no. Sam was wrong. So wrong! Dean doesn't want to have sex with you. He's not even in a joking mood right now. You need to come up with an explanation and fast. Why would his car be in the woods?

"Kate?"

You bite your lip. "I'm sorry."

He raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I made a mistake," you start to walk towards the hotel. "I have to go."

Dean runs up behind you and takes you hand. "Kate."

You look up at him and realize that he's smiling like he just won a trophy. He was playing you! You smack his chest which makes him laugh. His arms wrap around you in a hug. You feel his lips on your forehead and you sigh. His eyes look at you in amusement. You quickly get on your tiptoes and kiss his lips. When you pull away, his embrace becomes tighter and his eyes become more serious.

He puts his forehead against yours and you shut your eyes. His breath on your lips makes your knees weak. Your arms wrap around his neck as he pulls your face to his lips again. His lips move gently across yours, and his tongue slips into your mouth. You let your tongue push and slide against his as he leads you to his car. He sits you on the hood of the car as his hands move from your waist to your stomach. You feel his rough fingers skim your bare stomach as his hand slides up your shirt.

You try to pull his jacket off of him, but this whole thing is new to you and you find yourself struggling. Dean chuckles and takes it off with his shirt and then his lips go back to attacking yours. He pushes you back on the hood gently and starts kissing down your neck. You are breathing hard from all of these new feelings. His hands reach your jeans and he begins to unbutton them while sucking on the skin of your neck. You feel the cool air on your legs and wrap them around Dean.

He tugs on your shirt asking you to sit up. You slowly sit up and remove it and throw it someplace into the woods. Dean kisses you again, giving little and abrupt pecks all over your face to make you laugh. He stops and rests his head against yours. You smile at him even though his eyes are closed. He knows exactly how to make you feel relaxed.

"Dean, I love you."

His eyes open. "I…love you too."

His words are low, but confident. You place your lips on his for a second and pull away. He unhooks your bra and tosses it. His eyes land on your bare chest and widen. He smiles like a teenager and looks up at you. He pushes you back down on the car and gets on top of you. The feeling of his skin on yours is more incredible than you imagined. You hear him taking off his pants as he kisses down your neck. His hands slide up your body once you feel his boxers against your hips.

His fingers find your nipple and he pinches and twists it enough to make you sigh and moan. His lips find your other nipple as he begins to suck and nibble on it gently. You moan louder even though you know someone will probably be able to hear you. He switches sides and the feeling is indescribable. You can't take it anymore.

"Dean, please!" you whisper anxiously.

He has other plans for you. His hands pull your panties down and drop them to the ground. He starts to kneel down, which is weird because why would he? Is he getting the panties he just dropped? Like what- oh gosh. His tongue touches your pussy lips and you let out a noise of pure pleasure. His fingers separate your lips and he sucks on each one loving the sounds you make. His mouth goes higher and finds your clit. He licks it hard, making you orgasm immediately. You feel him pull it into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. You buck your hips instinctively.

He pulls away just before you have another orgasm. His hands pull his boxers down and he tosses them aside. Your eyes land on his dick and you start to get nervous again. You have never seen a man's cock before. At least not in real life. It's hard and erect, waiting for you to do something. Dean sees you worrying and sits you up. He hugs you to him and kisses your head.

"We don't have to do this, Kate."

"I want to," you say honestly.

"I really do love you, Kate."

You feel your anxiety simmer down and you wrap your legs around his waist as you kiss him. His cock pushes against your hip and it makes you wet. You look down and see that his dick is dripping pre-cum. His fingers pull your chin up to face him. His eyes are filled with lust, but also something else. It's like a mixture of love and caring and passion. All of which turns you on even more.

You start to lie back and pull him with you. He smiles in the kiss and stands up between your legs. His fingers slide to your pussy again as he opens your lips. You watch as he grabs his cock and rubs it around your clit. You moan and squirm impatiently at the feeling. He starts sliding his dick inside you little by little. His moans and grunts turn you on that much more. Even though you've never had sex, you've already popped your own cherry from masturbating, so it doesn't really hurt.

His hips start moving faster and faster. Your hips move to meet each of his thrusts. You feel his balls slapping against your butthole and it actually feels really good. His lips begin to suck your nipple again. You orgasm in no time at all.

Dean pulls out and asks you to stand up. You listen carefully. As your legs touch the ground, you realize how unsteady you are from the orgasms. He asks you to put your hands on the hood of the car. You do and without him asking, you lean over the hood and shake your ass at him.

"Come on, Dean," you say taunting him.

He moans. "Babe, you are so fucking sexy."

He puts his hands on your hips and slides himself back into you. He puts one leg up on the bumper as he starts to fuck you harder. You moan and yell out in pleasure. His hand slaps your ass, making both of you moan. His cock twitches inside of you, making you orgasm again. Dean pulls out and you turn around. He goes to jack off away from you, but you kneel down and grab his hips, suddenly becoming very confident. You open your mouth and grab his cock. He grunts as your lips kiss and suck him rough. He cums into your mouth and you swallow it.

He lifts you up and kisses you hard. You place your hands on his shoulders and rub your tongue against his. He pulls away and sighs.

"I needed this," you say breathlessly.

He chuckles. "Yeah, me too."


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

It's been a couple days since your encounter with Dean and his car, but you can still feel the tingling sensation every time you look at him. Cas hasn't returned yet with any news, but it has given you time to practice more of your abilities. Mostly, messing with Sam and Dean. You've been able to move things with just the twitch of your hand and have been able to manipulate their thoughts by projecting your own onto them. It's hard to explain, but it is becoming easier to make them see an image like it's their own mind.

You look to Dean who is reading his dad's journal and sipping a beer. Closing your eyes, you lay back on the bed and focus. Slowly, you begin to remember the intensity of being with Dean on his car. His hands on your shoulders, waist, hips…Your hands on his chest, stomach, neck…

"Hey, Kate," Dean says sounding slightly frustrated.

You pop open your eyes and roll over to look at him. "Yes?"

"Would you cut that out?" his face is red and struggling to look annoyed.

"Cut what out?" you wink at him.

"Let's go, right now," he stands up and rushes to the bed.

You giggle as he tackles you playfully and begins to nuzzle your neck. The stubble on his face tickles your skin as he kisses your neck and cheeks. Sam groans and shuts his laptop. Dean kisses your lips and you feel something vibrate in his pocket. You begin to laugh at all the jokes you could make, but he gets up and takes his phone out. His expression becomes serious.

"Cas, did you find him?"

Castiel did find Crowley. In fact, he followed him straight to his home. Crowley has sealed himself inside using some angel voodoo, of course. When Dean hangs up the phone, he looks at you in deep thought. It worries you. He asks Sam to talk in private, which makes you worry ten times more. Left alone in the motel room, you begin to freak yourself out. Dean is going to leave you. He's acting weird. What did Cas say?

The guys come back in and begin packing up their things. You begin to follow suit, but Dean shakes his head at you and tells you that you're not coming.

"Dean, seriously?"

Dean throws his bag down on the bed and walks to you. He puts his hands on your arms. "I'm not risking losing you."

"I'm not fragile, Dean," you protest. "I'm coming with you."

"No," his eyes are searching your face for something. "I'm not losing you."

Sam pipes up, "He doesn't want you to meet Jo."

Dean bites his lip and rolls his eyes at Sam's words. However, you can feel the truth in Sam's words and in Dean's annoyance. You push Dean's hands off you and step back.

"Who is Jo?"

Sam answers for Dean. "She's a hunter and she wants to help us, and Dean kind of…has a thing for her."

"I do not have a thing for her, Sammy. Shut up." Dean forces a smile and chuckles.

You turn away from Sam and Dean and continue packing your things. Dean is leaving you. For another girl. You knew this would happen. Now look at what you've done. Dean puts his hand on your back and you move away, not looking at him at all. Sam walks out of the motel room and shuts the door. He either was done packing or just didn't want to listen to the fight about to happen.

"You're not coming," Dean says again lowly.

You smack him across the face. His eyes blink like he was just woken up. He puts his hand to his cheek and says ow like it actually hurt. You know he's been through worse and it probably didn't feel like anything.

"You're right, I'm not. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm not staying here."

"Fair enough," he sits next to your bag as you throw your clothes into it. "How will I find you when we're done?"

You zip your bag. "You won't."

"Kate," his gentle laugh brings tears to your eyes. "Why…"

"We knew this was a bad idea, Dean," you slug your bag over your shoulder. "Better end it now than later, right?"

"Is this about Jo?" He stands up, blocking your way to the door.

"No. Maybe. A little, but that's not the point."

"Well, enlighten me."

You grab the back of his neck suddenly and pull his lips to yours. He's shocked by your sudden boldness, but kisses you back. You only think about all the times you realized you were falling for him. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke to you, the way he touched you, how gentle he is with you, how safe you feel with him, and how much you love him. You pull away and let your hand slip away from his neck. The tears are now staining your cheeks.

"Kate…" the way he says your name breaks your heart.

"I have to go, Dean. Take care of yourself."

You maneuver past him and walk out into the morning air. Sam nods at you from the Impala, but you just shake your head in goodbye and walk to a pretty nice car sitting in the lot. You open the door and thank the heavens that it wasn't locked. Hands on your shoulders spin you around, scaring you to death. Dean's expression is unreadable, but you can feel sadness from him. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispers roughly.

"Don't be," you say pulling away from him. "I'm getting used to this feeling."

"What feeling is that?"

You sit in the driver seat and shut the door, but you roll down the window. "I'm not sure what to call it yet."

You drive away from the motel wiping your tears as you head out of the city. This isn't fair. Once again a man has left you for another woman. Another hunter. Someone they can be comfortable hunting with. Someone that isn't you. You hear a shuffling in the backseat and glance into the rearview mirror and scream.

Slamming on the breaks, you pull off to the side of the road and park the car. You jump out and step away from the car. The back door opens and he steps out. How did he get here? How did he find you? What could he possibly want?

"Kate, didn't you miss me?" Laurence says smiling like a snake.

"How…What…" you find yourself getting lost in his obvious attractiveness, but there's something more to him now.

"Are you trying to figure out what's different?" he says circling you. "Take a guess."

You try to focus on his thoughts, but you find yourself at a loss for words.

"It seems you're getting better at those pesky little powers."

"You're a demon?"

"You could say that," his eyes turn black suddenly and go back to their bright blue. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't," you begin to chant an exorcism.

Laurence shakes his head. "Might not want to do that, my dear."

You stop. "Why the hell not?"

"My friend, Crowley, is talking with your precious Dean right now. It's not hard to ask him for a favor."

You swallow hard. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you with those abilities."

"No! Sam told me all about how his powers and how Ruby screwed him over. I'm not stupid."

"Sam wasn't born with his psychic powers. You were."

That had never occurred to you. "You have five minutes."

Laurence begins to explain that your powers can be expanded by practice. You have the capability to hide from angels and demons, create alternate realities for others, read minds, and the ability to make things explode. Using your mind! Why is he telling you these things? Laurence stops talking when he notices a change in your mood.

"What is it, Kate?"

"What do you want from me?"

His laugh is enchanting. "Honey, I want you to kill Lucifer."

"Satan? You want me to kill Satan? You've lost it."

Laurence grabs your hands and it sends waves of memories through you. "You can hide from demons and angels. Why do you think I couldn't find you for so long? Why do you think that Castiel fellow couldn't understand why you were there? Why do you think that the Prophet Chuck couldn't see you in the future or the past?"

"I'm not trying to hide," you say feeling guilty that he tried to find you.

"Of course not, honey," he tucks your hair behind your ear. "Your mind has a barrier, no. It's more than that. It's like your soul is a cloaking device."

"Why me?"

"Don't we all ask ourselves that once in a while?"

You look into his blue eyes almost forgetting that he's a demon. "Okay, what do I do?"


	13. Chapter 13: Old Friends (Slight Smut)

"You want me to just follow Sam and Dean?"

Laurence took you back to his mansion that he had acquired recently. You don't ask many questions because you honestly don't care. Laurence believes that if you follow Sam and Dean, you'll run into Lucifer sooner or later. The problem is that you have no weapon to kill someone like Lucifer. One, you're not an angel. Only angels can kill angels. Two, even if you could kill him, you'd need the Colt. Crowley has the darn Colt.

"He's going to give Sam and Dean the Colt. You will follow them until you see Lucifer. Only then will you be able to kill him."

"Why can't the Winchesters do it?"

"He knows they are coming," he shakes his head. "He's going to kill Dean."

"Why just Dean?"

"Sam is his vessel," Laurence talks to you like you are a child. "He doesn't need Dean."

You agree to Laurence just to get out of his home. The feelings he has aren't just business and it's making you nervous. He tells you that you'll find everyone at Bobby's house. Going back to see your dad isn't exactly the greatest sounding idea. Laurence warns you that Castiel is there, and not to let anyone see you. He hands you a phone and tells you to call him when you get a lead. You get into the car you stole and drive towards your old home.

You park the car in the woods about two miles from the house and walk the rest of the way in the woods. Bobby is usually super careful about everything he does, but since he's been in his chair, his security has gone to hell. You sneak up to the kitchen window which has a permanent crack in it. It has just enough space to hear the conversations happening inside. Along with your abilities, you can see everything that is happening without even looking through the window.

Castiel is drinking with some women, which is completely out of character for an angel in your opinion. Sam is worried about something. Dean is whispering about omens and missing people. You hear Lucifer's name and begin listening harder. If you can kill Lucifer, maybe hunting jobs will be so scarce that you can have a real life…with Dean. You shake your head and focus. Dean's emotions turn to lust and you can feel it. Suddenly, you want to go inside and see this Jo person.

You can hear Dean talking to her. He's hitting on her. Oh my goodness! He's giving her the "last night on earth" speech to get laid! You go against your better judgement and peek inside quickly. You see a beautiful blonde girl leaning into Dean's kiss. You duck back down and anger boils within you. Dean doesn't love you! He is a womanizer and will say whatever he can to sleep with someone. You begin to walk back to the car. You want to scream, punch something, kill someone.

You drive back to Laurence's house at full speed. Surprisingly, no cops pull you over. You park in front of his doorway and throw the keys at his valet. You barge inside and see that Laurence has guests. All demons, but you don't care at all. You're pissed and heartbroken and want answers. Laurence sees you and begins to worry. You can feel his genuine worry for you and it makes you want to cry.

"Kate, what happened?"

"We need to talk, now."

You don't wait for him or even know where you're walking. Your feet lead you up his stairs and into a bedroom. Laurence shuts the door behind the two of you. He's still worrying. More about the plan rather than you, but still a tiny bit of worry is held for you. You begin pacing the floor, trying not to think about the girl who just kissed the man you lost your virginity to not seventy-four hours ago.

"Laurence," you say struggling for words. "I can't do this."

He nods and sits on the bed. "Come, sit."

You sit next to him and let him embrace you as you cry. "Why…doesn't anyone love me?"

"Kate, I have loved you for a long time."

"I meant romantically," you say remembering how he hurt you.

"I was stupid to say the things I did," his voice is low and shaky, like he's nervous. "I guess, I was scared of how you'd react to my feelings."

"I kind of laid everything on the table for you, and you rejected me."

He grips you tighter. "I regret that every day. I was afraid that you'd hate who I am."

"What do you mean?" you sit up out of his hug.

"I'm a demon, Kate."

Has he always been a demon? Have you really been that blind? You don't care anymore. You are filled with rage and torment. This is going to happen right now. Your hands grip his neck and pull his lips to yours. Laurence kisses you back with just as much rage. He pushes you onto the bed and straddles you immediately. His hands roam your body, stripping you of all clothing. You tear his clothes from his body wanting to forget Dean.

Laurence kisses every part of you that Dean had kissed, but it feels empty. You feel him enter you, and you can't help but to close your eyes and see Dean. Laurence bites and licks all over you as he continues to finish. He pulls out and cums on your belly. You force a smile and lie that it was the best that you've had. He seems proud of himself and starts to get dressed. You're confused.

"Where are you going?" you say sitting up.

He laughs. "I have guests, my darling."

You pull the blankets over you. "Are you going to come back up?"

"Kate, what did you think this was?"

Your heart falls in your chest. He laughs and leaves the room as he buttons up his shirt. You collapse on the bed, crying and screaming into the pillows. He used you! He doesn't and never did love you! You're so freaking stupid. Then again, you were using him to forget Dean. You cry harder. Who are you? Not this. You are not this.

You get up and slowly get dressed. You wipe your stomach on the sheets and wipe your tears with your hands. This was stupid to agree to. Why help Laurence? You put the cellphone he gave you on the nightstand and leave the room a mess. You walk downstairs, past the judgmental looks of demons, and out to your car.

Time to go on a hiatus.


	14. Chapter 14: That Ring

It's been a little over a month since you have seen Laurence or Dean, or really anyone for that matter. You've been getting antsy and have been killing demons left and right, but your anxiety remains. Where are Sam and Dean? You haven't had a whiff of their trail since you left Bobby's house. Then again, you haven't been trying hard to find them either. Why bother? Your phone vibrates in your jacket pocket. It's Bobby, again. You regret buying a new phone and caving in to call him. He always has good advice for you.

"Hey," you answer quietly in the empty hotel room.

"Kate, where have you been?" his voice has a tinge of happiness. "I have a job for you."

"Bobby, I can find jobs on my own," you begin to protest.

He cuts in. "Nonsense, this is something big."

You sigh. "Okay, fine."

Bobby tells you about a strange occurrence in a town not far from where you are staying. It's a night's drive, but doable. A couple had eaten each other to death and another couple shot themselves in an office building. Why does it have to be couples? You check the calendar on the wall of the crappy hotel. It's almost Valentine's Day. Of course it is.

You agree and thank Bobby. The drive isn't too bad, and it seemed like the radio was playing all of your favorite songs. You pull into a motel parking lot and immediately start to panic. A black Impala is parked a ways down from yours. No way. Bobby wouldn't put you on the same case as the Winchesters. He wants you far away from them.

You begin to walk to the lobby, but you have to make sure it's not them. If it is, you need to leave. That simple. The sun shines on the Impala as you walk up to it. A different license plate, but that doesn't mean anything. You see the shades are closed on the closest room to the car. Looking around to make sure no one is watching, you raise your hand to the wall of the room and focus.

"Dean, I got this. You can go," Sam is half messing with Dean.

"Go?" Dean is obviously confused.

"It's Valentine's Day. Your favorite? You call it Unattached Drifter Christmas," Sam keeps baiting him.

Dean sounds depressed. "I'm not feeling it this year."

Sam makes a concerned noise. "It's when a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something is wrong."

You drop your hand from the wall and look around. Still alone. You turn back to the Impala and sigh. Why would Bobby put you on the same case? You hear the door handle turn and you spin back around. Sam appears in the door way looking at you in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting to see you. He shuts the door before Dean can see you.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" you can feel that he doesn't want you here, but it faking it pretty well.

"I'm not sure. Bobby told me there was a case that I should be working on here."

"Bobby told you?" he doesn't believe you.

The door opens before you can even try to convince him differently. Your heart pounds as your eyes land on Dean. He looks up to the sky and stretches. They aren't dressed for a case. They are dressed like normal people. Maybe the case is going slow? Dean's eyes find yours and his smile drops. You look away immediately and continue your conversation with Sam.

"Yes," your voice is a little quieter than it was previous to Dean coming outside.

Sam looks at Dean and then back to you. "I think we've got this case, but thanks."

"Where are you even going? You both look like you're about to go for a walk in the park." You try to sound playful.

Dean just watches you curiously. "Can we talk?"

"Yep," you say under your breath.

Sam makes an excuse to go find something for lunch and do some more research. Dean motions to the Impala and you both get in. The song Sweet Cherry Pie comes on the radio and you see Dean smile and begin to whisper the lyrics as he pulls out of the parking lot. You begin to sing along wondering where he is taking you to go talk. Maybe you should stop being so trusting of people. Especially ones that have hurt you.

The Impala comes to a rest at an open park. You raise an eyebrow at Dean who just shrugs and turns the car off. He gets out and you follow his lead. You both walk to a bench under a tree and sit in silence. A couple kids are playing tag and laughing. A woman jogs past the bench and you see Dean sneak a peek at her ass.

He turns to you finally. "Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you," his tone becomes slightly hostile very quickly. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Uh huh," you cross your arms. "How's that girl, Jo, that you left me for?"

His expression becomes sad and you immediately regret asking. "She's dead."

"Dean…" The apology doesn't even seem worth saying.

"And I didn't leave you for her."

"Bull," you say pointing a finger at him. "You don't know this, but I went to Bobby's that night. I heard what you said to her. I saw you kissing."

"What?" his face scrunches up as he tries to remember. "We didn't kiss, Kate. We didn't do anything."

"I saw you!"

"Kate, I'll be honest. I wanted to kiss her, and probably more than that. But we didn't."

You punch him in the arm, hard. "You're an asshole!"

He grabs his arm. "Okay, tell me why."

"You told me that you loved me!"

"I do!" his tone is angry again. "You're the one that left me! I was trying to keep you safe!"

"Keep me safe? You did exactly what all my previous partners have done to me!"

"Partners as in lovers or hunters?" he's trying to lighten the mood.

"You were the only one I had sex with, Dean." Guilt creeps into your chest. "I mean, you…were. I had…um…"

Dean turns his body towards yours. "Excuse me? Are you trying to convince me that I did something resembling cheating on you and you literally fucked someone else?"

Your face heats up from him talking to you like that. "Dean, I didn't want to have sex with him."

"But you did."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I figured you were going to do something with Jo."

"Just stop," he stands up. "I'm not dealing with this shit."

You hold back your tears. "That's fine."

You hear his footsteps walking towards the Impala, but you don't bother watching him leave. The tears force themselves from your eyes and your throat becomes choked up. You wipe your tears and stand up. As you begin to walk the other way, away from the hunter who broke your heart again, you hear someone running behind you. You move out of the way so the runner can pass you, but when they catch up to you, they spin you around.

Dean grabs your arms and stares at you with glistening eyes. Before you can yell at him for touching you, he plants his lips on yours. You try to move away at first, but your heart starts pounding as the kiss deepens. His hands slide down your arms and grab your hands. He pulls away and puts his forehead on yours.

"Do you love me?" he asks quietly in a broken voice.

"Yes," you breathe.

"Then, I don't care about what you did."

He pulls you into a hug and holds you close. You hug him back and take in his scent. This is what you've missed for the past month. You feel his hand pat you on the butt and it makes you jump. You push him away and pretend to be super offended. He laughs, knowing you're not being serious.

"You can smack mine later, if you want," he winks.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Kate, I have an important question to ask you."

You crinkle your forehead in confusion. Your heart pounds fast as he gets down on one knee. Your eyes glance around the park and notice people watching. Dean smiles, jokingly, which makes you want to punch him again. He holds the ring he gave you before and licks his lips.

"Kate, will you…"

"Dean, I'm warning you."

"Be my valentine?"

You laugh and say yes to him. He stands up and puts the ring on your finger. People clap not knowing he didn't really propose. He hugs you and then begins jumping with you in his arms like an excited fangirl at a concert. You push yourself out of his arms.

"Dean!" you laugh.

"She said yes!" he yells letting the whole park know what just happened.

You both walk back to the car laughing and giggling at each other. This is what you needed. A break from hunting. Just Dean.


	15. Chapter 15: Wait Until

You find yourself wearing that pencil skirt that you hate, posing as Agent Reggay. Dean thought the name was clever since his and Sam's agent names are Cliff and Marley. As the three of you walk down the hallway of the coroner's office, a creepy looking bald man passes. You feel Sam's heart begin to race and his mood becomes a mixture of confused and scared. Dean questions Sam, but he says that it's nothing.

The coroner welcomes the three of you to check the bodies of the starcrossed lovers who decided to shoot themselves in an office building. He makes a joke about refrigerating after opening, to which you laugh, but immediately pull together after Sam gives you the look. The look is something Sam obviously had developed dealing with Dean all these years, and it's no fun to be at the glaring end of it.

The three of you push your sleeves up and put gloves on to begin digging through the parts of the dead idiots. As you and Sam poke around at the lovers' hearts, you both notice there's a mark on each of them. Sam says that it's Enochian which is fancy for angel markings. Dean whips out his phone and calls Cas. Dean gives him the address and instantly, Castiel is standing in front of Dean. You notice the tension between them. It's not hostile, but more…frustration.

One look at the hearts, and Castiel knows who did it. "The work of what you refer to as Cupid. They are a lower order of angel. Technically, a cherub. Third class."

"Cupid?" you ask astounded. He must have had a bone to pick with these people.

"He's gone rogue," Sam says quietly that only you hear.

The next stop of the night is a romantic restaurant where couples are carrying on like they aren't in public. It sickens you for some reason. You look to Dean who is ordering a burger, and your heart begins to pound hard. You suddenly want to rip his clothes off right here, but that would probably be frowned upon. When Dean gets his burger, he suddenly doesn't want it anymore. The weirder part is that Castiel ends up scarfing it down. Why would an angel have to eat? To keep his vessel alive?

"He's here," Castiel says with a mouthful of meat. "Meet me in the back."

You all look around and have no luck seeing anything out of the ordinary. You go to question Cas, but he's gone. You follow Sam and Dean into the back of the restaurant and find a focused Castiel holding his hand out. He says something in a language you don't understand and then he commands Cupid to manifest. Castiel looks around in wonder.

"What the hell?" Dean screeches.

You all turn around, and you bust out laughing. A huge naked man is hugging Dean tightly. The man is laughing and it reminds you almost of a child. Dean asks Sam to help, but he doesn't move. The naked man then drops Dean and hugs Castiel tightly. Cas pats his back and the naked man seems okay with that so he sets Cas back down. Then he turns to Sam who tries to protest, but ends up with a naked man hug. You begin to worry as he sets Sam down. Dean gets in front of you and points at the naked man.

"No," he says firmly.

"This is just their version of a handshake," Castiel explains gently.

Once the cupid is calm, Cas starts interrogating him about the dead couples in the city. The cupid is shocked and begins to cry. You shake your head at Cas in a teasing manner because he obviously upset the poor cherub. Castiel apologizes meekly and the cupid asks Cas to read his mind. You are a little taken back that angels can do that. Maybe Castiel could show you how sometime. Castiel announces that the cupid is being honest. Cupid explains that he was just following orders.

"Orders from who?" Dean asks skeptically.

"From Heaven," the cupid giggles a little and then looks at you. "Wait until you get matched! It's going to be great."

You feel like someone just punched you in the stomach. Wait until? You're not meant to be with Dean? You look at him, but he doesn't seem fazed by the statement. He also starts rambling about the union of Sam and Dean's parents and how it was a big deal to Heaven that they got together. He begins to sing happily, but then suddenly, Dean punches the cupid in the face.

"Dean!" you yell at him. "You don't punch Cupid!"

Dean sucks in air from pain. The cherub disappears, but at least now you can all rule out that he is a suspect. On the car ride to the back to the hotel, Sam asks Dean what's going on with him lately. He's not eating, not going out and having sex, and why he's been just plain odd. You cross your arms in the back seat at the not going out to have sex part. Dean and you are together, right? Why would he go out and have sex? Dean declines to answer, by turning the radio up louder.

When parked at the hotel, you get out, but the guys don't. Dean rolls his window down and tells you that he needs to talk to Sam. You agree, but only if he gives you the keys. They aren't leaving you behind again. Dean laughs and hands you the keys. His fingers skim the his ring on your finger. Heart beating fast, you begin to imagine him naked, touching you. You blush realizing that he might accidentally get a glimpse of your thoughts and go inside.

You turn on the radio on the alarm clock and smile. The White Stripes' "7 Nation Army" begins playing in the small room.

"I'm gonna fight 'em off. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back…" the radio plays the drum beat nice and steady.

As it plays, you find yourself singing along and dancing as you put your pajamas on. Even when you're ready for bed, you keep singing and dancing around the room waiting for the guys to come in. You jump on the bed and shake your butt as the beat becomes more intense.

"Don't wanna hear about it," you grab your hairbrush and sing into it. "Every single one's got a story to tell," you sit down on the bed, "Everyone knows about it," you wink at yourself in the mirror, "From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell."

You hear a scoff from the doorway and turn around quickly. Sam has his phone up obviously recording you and Dean is standing behind him smirking with a raised eyebrow. You throw your brush at the floor without thinking.

"Delete it!" you say between clenched teeth.

"Send that to me, will ya?" Dean says pushing past Sam to get into the room.

"Sam! Do not-"

Dean cuts you off by kissing you slowly. His hand on your chin and the other on your hip makes you want to melt. You feel your heart beat increasing again. Why does this keep happening? Are you just super horny? Like what the hell Kate? Dean pulls away and kisses your forehead before sitting down on the bed to take his shoes off.

"That was the… cutest thing… I've ever seen," Dean says smiling at you and mocking you at the same time.

You stick out your tongue. "Shut up, Dean."

"I can see the YouTube title now," he puts his hands up like he's placing each word into the air, "Hunter Shakes Her Ass To Gay Pop Music."

"Wait a minute," you point a finger at him. "White Stripes are not pop music."

"But you're okay with me saying they're gay?" he shakes his head, still mocking you.

"What's wrong with being gay, Dean?"

He licks his lips trying to find a good answer. "Shut up."

You lean over and place your hands on his thighs as he still sits on the bed. His eyes move to your cleavage and then back to your face. Your lips move to his ear and blow softly.

"Make me."

He groans. "Not tonight, babe."

"Prude," you say plopping down on the bed next to him.

You roll over and cover yourself up with the blanket. He and Sam get ready for bed quickly. Dean climbs into the bed with you and stretches. You feel his arms wrap around you and pull you to his bare chest. You roll over so you're facing him and that bare chest. His eyes seem distant and detached. He isn't giving off any emotions which worries you, but you don't say anything. Instead, you nuzzle your head into his chest and fall asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Hunger (Some Smut)

You wake up to your cellphone ringing loudly in your ear. It must have slid out from under your pillow while you slept. Dean's arm is resting over your body, and his hand just so happens to be on your boob. Nice, Dean. You move him from you and answer the phone.

"Kate, I need you to come home." It's Bobby and he doesn't sound too good.

You rub your eyes. "I'm in the middle of a case, Bobby. A case you told me to go on."

He begins to cough heavily. "I'm sick."

"You're a big boy. I think you can figure out how to make soup." You look at Dean who is dreaming peacefully next to you.

"Please, Kate." His voice is hoarse. "It's been harder to do things since…"

You know that he won't finish that sentence, but you start to feel bad for the guy. After all, he is your dad.

"Okay, but it's going to take me three hours," you smile as you play with Dean's hand. "Can you handle yourself until then?"

He coughs again. "I'm a big boy."

You hang up the phone and sigh as you lay back down into Dean's arms. He stirs and pulls you close. His lips turn up into a sleepy smile which makes your heart pound. Something in you is not okay with just laying here with him. You want all of him. Slowly, your hand reaches to his boxers and slips inside. You can feel his warm cock in your hand start to become hard at your touch.

Dean's eyes snap open as he realizes what you are doing. He looks at you and then down and then back to you. You move your body so that you can kiss him. Immediately, you push your tongue into his mouth. He kisses you back, but you can feel that he's worried about something. You heart beat is all you can hear and you start to stroke his dick faster. He grunts into your mouth and pulls away.

"Kate, we can't do this here," his breath this labored. "Sam's literally right there."

"It's hot, Dean," your finger plays with the tip of his penis.

His hand grabs yours and pulls it away from his cock. "We can do this in the bathroom."

You can't wait that long. "No, now," you say trying to reach for his boxers again.

His hands push you away and he gets out of the bed. "Kate!"

Sam sits up suddenly, obviously scared by Dean's outburst. His groggy eyes take in the scene before him. You sitting on the bed in obvious frustration and embarrassment. Dean standing in his boxers with a nice hard on. Sam looks away understanding part of what was going on and grumbles as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"What the hell, Kate?" Dean says quietly.

"I…I don't know what came over me…" Your heartrate begins to slow down to normal again. "I'm sorry."

He sighs and looks away.

"I have to go home. Bobby is sick and wants me to take care of him."

You don't know why you decided to tell him now of all times about going home. The silence was just too much for you. Dean looks at you in shock and unsure of what to say. He shakes his head and walks to the bathroom. You try not to look at his boner, but you're still a little hot from what just happened. He bangs on the door and yells for Sam to hurry up.

Twenty minutes later, you're in a car that you "borrowed" heading towards Bobby's house. Dean didn't say much to you in goodbyes, but Sam gave you some cash for gas and food. Money that Dean probably won in some poker game. The thought of Dean makes your heart pound again. You shake your head and turn up the radio.

Once you get to Bobby's house, you knock on the door and let yourself inside. He's sitting at the counter in the kitchen attempting to stir some soup on the stove. He literally waited until the last minute to make himself something. You know it was in hopes that you'd take over and do it for him. You drop your bag on the table and go to relieve him from kitchen duty.

"Thanks for coming," he musters up the words after a coughing fit.

You slide a bottle of hand sanitizer to him on the counter. "What do you have? Did you even see a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor to tell me I have the flu," he says rolling his eyes at the hand sanitizer, but still using it.

"The flu? Come on, Bobby!" you groan stirring the chicken soup. "You're gonna get me sick!"

"I'll try not to," he says weakly attempting to be humorous.

You and Bobby actually end up having a nice time catching up, but avoiding any conversation about the Winchesters. It strangely feels normal to be sitting on the couch talking to Bobby for hours. Even though you didn't grow up in this house, you can still vaguely remember being here on special occasions. He really did go above and beyond to keep you safe. You show Bobby all the new abilities you've been working on. It both amazes him and scares him that you're practicing them.

"I figure they might come in handy later on," you say taking a bite of your cracker.

"What does Dean think about you practicing your powers?" He doesn't make eye contact with you.

The mention of Dean's name begins to make you hot. "Um…he said he was cool with it."

"Cool with it? He freaked out when Sam used his powers."

You can feel your forehead beginning to perspire. "I think he understands the difference between me and Sam."

"What difference? That you were born with the powers and Sam wasn't?"

"I have to go take a shower," you say suddenly.

You put your bowl of soup on the coffee table and walk past your dad towards the stairs. Flashes of Dean rush through your mind. You feel weak in your knees. You make it to the top of the stairs and go to the shower. Dean's muscles tensing and relaxing as he thrusts his hips. His smile as he pumps into you. Your hands find the shower faucet and you turn it to cold. His stubble brushing across your skin as he kisses your chest.

You strip all of your clothes and get into the cold stream of water. The sounds of him moaning and grunting in your ears makes you fall to the bathtub floor. You start to spasm as pleasure and hunger for Dean consume you. Suddenly, it all stops. You sit up and turn off the water. What the hell was that? Your phone begins buzzing from your pile of clothes on the floor. You reach out and find it.

"Hello," your voice is shaky as if you just orgasmed.

"Kate? Are you okay?" It's Dean.

You look at you pile of clothes. "I'm not sure, Dean…"

"We are on our way to Bobby's. Tell him to have the room ready for Sam."

"What's wrong with Sam?"

Suddenly, a yell from Sam in the background scares you. Dean hangs up and you quickly get out of the shower. You wrap yourself in a towel and walk downstairs, still a little wobbly. Bobby is in the same place in the living room, but he's watching TV. You clear your throat to get his attention. You relay the message to him from Dean. He curses and rolls towards the kitchen. You grab your bag and head back upstairs.

After you change, you run back downstairs to find Dean and Castiel restraining Sam who is trying to lash out at them. His nose is bleeding and his eyes are filled with anger. You follow the guys close behind, gun hidden behind your jacket. They put Sam in Bobby's anti-demon possession chamber thing. You forgot he even made that thing.

You see how stressed Dean is by all of whatever happened while you were gone and run back to the kitchen. You grab a bottle of whisky and bring it back to Dean. He nods at you, but doesn't look you in the eyes. He opens it and begins drinking as Sam yells from the other side of the door. Dean excuses himself from you and Castiel to go get some air.

Castiel stares at you. "Famine affected you."

"Come again?" you ask unsure of what he meant.

"Famine, the horseman."

From the Bible. "Oh, was I?"

"I can feel it. He affected you."

"I guess so," you start to put the pieces together.

"You had an extreme hunger or need for something, right?" his voice is monotone and it makes you nervous.

"Yes, I did."

"Can I ask what it was?"

You glare at him. "You may not."

"You puzzle me."

"How so?"

He studies your face. "I can't feel your presence, read your mind, or have ever heard of you."

"Demons can't either," you admit.

He nods. "That might be helpful."

"Maybe," you hear Sam yell again.

"What was your hunger?"

"Castiel," you say glaring again. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? This vessel was hungry for meat."

"And?"

He looks confused. "I told you my hunger. What was yours?"

"Dean."


	17. Chapter 17: Hate to Leave Again

After the whole hunger for Dean incident, you decide to stay with Bobby for a few days, just to relax. One day when you come home from grocery shopping, because you literally could not take drinking only beer and eating breakfast foods any longer, a woman opens the front door for you. She looks familiar, but also sickly pale. She offers to help you and grabs some bags from your hands and brings them into the kitchen.

The whole house smells like pies, which is odd because you didn't bake anything and Bobby doesn't know how. When you walk past the fireplace, you freeze. Your eyes glance up to the picture of Bobby and your mom. The groceries fall from your hands as you realize who this woman is. But it's impossible. How…

"Kate," Bobby says wheeling towards you. "Do not freak out."

"What's wrong, dear?" your dead mother says from behind Bobby.

"How…"

The woman smiles and shrugs. "We don't know, but…it's so great to see you."

The day goes on, oddly naturally, and you begin to love studying your mother. You can see how many of your habits actually come from her. She has baked over ten pies since you got home from the store. You go to ask her a question, but Bobby interrupts.

"Sam and Dean just called me."

You move your attention to your dad. "And?"

"They are in jail."

You go with Bobby to rescue the idiots from the town jail. Bobby begins talking with the sheriff as you search for Sam and Dean. You spot them sitting in a cell next to each other. Dean waves shortly and Sam just smiles embarrassed. The sheriff agrees to let the Winchesters out and you all walk outside together. Bobby begins to explain that the dead have been rising all over town. Which is news to you, since Bobby hasn't let you talk about jobs for the past few days.

"I got this under control," your dad explains. "There are zombies, and then there are zombies."

Great explanation. You can tell by Bobby's tone that he's lying. So, you invite the boys over to meet someone. Of course you don't tell them who, because that would freak them out, right? Sam and Dean follow you and Bobby in his Impala all the way back to your house.

Once the step inside, they see Karen, and freeze just like you did. She's serving dinner already, and Bobby tries to tell her that she doesn't need to do that. She waves him off with a flick of her hand and continues setting out food. When she leaves the room, Dean tries to explain that she isn't really Karen.

"Don't you think I've tested her every way I know how?" Bobby says getting territorial. "She has no reaction to any of them. It's not like she crawled out of her coffin. I had her cremated."

Bobby leads you all into his back room and pulls out his Bible. He reads a passage about Death, one of the horsemen.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Awesome, another horseman. Must be Thursday."

You almost giggle at Dean, but immediately compose yourself. You can't let your guard down around him right now. Bobby says that Karen doesn't remember being possessed or him having to kill her. He tries to explain that the dead rising may not be a bad thing. You all go back to the table and sit to eat. You can feel Sam starting to become more sympathetic while Dean is sitting in boiling anger.

"Please," Bobby begs quietly. "Leave her be."

Sam and Dean leave while you stay home with your parents. It's weird thinking that you actually are home with both of them. The sun is rising beautifully into the sky and you are in the same house as both your mother and father. You go outside and sit on the porch. A part of you badly wants to run inside and hug your mother and tell her everything. But another part of you knows that it will be bad to get attached.

A hand on your shoulder makes you jump, but you realize it's Karen. She sits next to you and sighs. She fidgets her hands trying to figure out what to say to you. You look a lot like her. Same eyes, and same lips and same color hair and same shortness. She nervously laughs and looks at you.

"I am sorry," she says.

"For what?" You literally just met her like hours ago. What could she have done?

She takes your hand. "I don't know how long I will be alive, but I needed to at least apologize to you."

Your heart sinks. She knows that this is wrong. "Again, for what?"

She licks her lips. "For not being here to raise you."

"…Mom…It's okay."

She wipes a tear from her eyes. "I've been waiting to hear you call me that again for eighteen years." You go to say something, but she looks away. "Is that Dean?"

You look out into the rows of cars and see him leaning against an old one. "Yeah, what's he doing?"

"I'll go invite him in for some pie," she says standing up, wiping her tears. "I'll be right back."

You watch your mom walk off towards Dean. Shaking your head, you stand up and go inside. You go into the bathroom to check yourself out. You want to cry, but at the same time, you don't want Dean to see you crying. The whole hunger thing is still freaking you out. And you still half crave Dean's touch. You hear your mother and Dean in the kitchen talking, so you step out and listen. What could they be discussing?

"I'm going to go on a limb and guess you like pies." Dean says with a mouthful. "Did you bake all of these?"

"I don't know what it is," your mom says a little quickly. "Since I got back, I can't stop baking."

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?"

"I don't," she answers fast. "It must be the excitement."

"Or being dead."

Your heart drops. She is dead. She is a zombie. You hear her chuckle a little, trying to blow off his statement.

"I know you don't trust me."

"Why would you say that?" Dean says.

"Come on, Dean," she laughs. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me. I know who you are. Just like I know that Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I-I'm a thing. I get it."

"So, you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. He's like a father to us."

They both agree that keeping Bobby safe is a mutual necessity. Suddenly, you feel weird about eavesdropping. Bobby didn't hunt until after Karen died. And Dean sees Bobby like a dad? Maybe marrying Dean would make that be a real thing. You shake your head. No, you need to focus.

"I…I remember everything, you know." Your mom says matter-of-factly. "When I died. That demon taking over my body…and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to…Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him."

"So, why don't you just tell him that you remember?" Dean offers.

"Oh, I'm going to go on a limb here and say you've never been in love."

Your heart sinks and you feel guilty for listening. Dean doesn't answer her, nor does he admit that he's in love with you. You run upstairs and grab your things. Whatever is going on in this town, you can't handle it right now. You could feel that you and Dean were drifting, but that was a slap in the face. As you go to run down the stairs, Dean stops you at the top. He's looking at you like you're crazy.

"Where are you going?" he whispers.

"I have someone to go see," you lie.

"Who?" he's not mad or angry, just confused.

"Um," you search your mind. "Laurence."

His eyes grow wide, and this time it's in anger. "Why?"

"I just do," you say trying to move past him.

He grabs your arm gently. "Kate, what does he want?"

"Dean, I can't do this with you right now."

"Do what?"

"This whole…jealousy thing."

"Wait," he drops your arm. "You think I'm jealous of you going to see him?"

"What else could it be?"

"The fact that he's a sleazy demon that has some obvious hold on you?"

You walk down the stairs and past your mom who is distracted and still baking in the kitchen. You can feel Dean following you, confused and angry. You throw your bag into your car and turn to face Dean. He asks you to stay and help, but you shake your head.

"I'll stay if you can honestly say that you love me."

He pauses. "What?"

"I heard you and my mom talking…about being in love."

"Kate, come on. This is bigger than being in love."

You cross your arms. "Say it."

He scoffs. "I…I don't know what to say."

"If you mean it, tell me that you love me."

His eyes look away and then to the sky. "Kate."

"Dean."

He finally looks at you. "I'm sorry."

Before you can even think, your hand flies up and slaps him across the face. He yelps, which makes you happy because it actually hurt him. You get into your car and peel out of the driveway. You aren't really going to see Laurence, but this is all just too much to handle. A few hours of peace will be perfect.


	18. Chapter 18: Start Over

A few hours turns into a day, and you find yourself eating out of a gallon of ice cream in a motel at three in the afternoon watching Dr. Sexy because you can't stop thinking about Dean. How could he hurt you like this? Why does everyone in your life push you out? Your phone buzzes for the eighteenth time, but this time it's not Sam asking you to come help.

"What Bobby?" you say a little rudely.

His voice is filled with sorrow. "Kate, I need you."

You turn off the TV. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"No," he sighs. "Karen…she's gone…again."

You throw the ice cream into the garbage and grab your things. The drive back to Bobby's is quiet and all you can think about is how you didn't spend the last few hours with your mother. She's gone forever now and you had to throw a fit about Dean and leave! You park the car and step outside. Smoke is in the air, so you grab your gun from under the seat and wander towards the smell. When you see Bobby, you relax.

He is burning something, and that something is your mom. He wrapped her nicely, but you can still see that it's her. Bobby forces a smile at you, but only for a moment before looking back to the fire. You put your hand on his shoulder and watch the flames lick the wood. This isn't how you wanted to say goodbye to your mother. And you shouldn't have let Bobby be the one to end her life. You can feel it in him that he killed her again.

"Hey," a deep voice says from behind you.

You keep watching the fire. "Hi, Dean."

A hand around your waist throws you off guard and you look up at Dean. His face is forcing a collected expression, but you can feel his sadness. You look away from him and lean your head on his shoulder. He kisses your hair and whispers that he's sorry. Bobby turns his chair and begins to wheel back to the house. Dean drops his arm and you stand up straight.

"Will you come with me and Sam?"

You look at the fire and then to Dean. "Dean, we can't be together. Relationship wise."

He nods and looks at the ground. "Yeah, I get that."

"I just…" You don't know what to say to him. "I can't keep hurting myself."

"Can I buy you a beer?"

You scoff. "Were you not listening? We can't be in a relationship."

He laughs, like a real genuine laugh. "I'm just buying you a beer."

You agree and he drives to a nearby restaurant and bar. Sam and Castiel come along which makes you a little happier. If it was just you and Dean, you'd forgive him and be on him in a minute. Sam finds a booth and you all pile in. Castiel sits next to you making you feel a tiny bit awkward because you've only talked to him like three times and he's always so stiff. The waitress comes over and asks to take your orders. You notice how Dean checks her out while ordering with a smirk. The same smirk he used to give you.

"And for you?" she says looking at you.

"Can I get Sidecar on the rocks?" you say without missing a beat.

Dean raises his eyebrows at you and then looks at the table shaking his head. Sam holds back a slight giggle, but you can see his smile forming on his face. Castiel doesn't understand why the boys are being weird. Honestly, you don't either. Maybe a Sidecar isn't a lady's drink?

When the waitress walks away, Dean leans towards you. "Do you want to get drunk?"

"Dean," Sam says trying to make him hold off the sarcasm.

"What, Sammy? She is like five foot nothing. She can't hold that."

"I can out drink you any time, Dean." You say getting his attention.

He laughs mocking you. "You ordered a Sidecar. It's basically all alcohol."

"With salt," you add as the waitress comes back with all of your drinks.

You sip your yellow drink and smile at Dean. He rolls his eyes and sips his beer. Sam ordered a salad and some water. Castiel didn't order anything, but the waitress serves him water anyhow. Probably because she thinks he's attractive. You can sense her emotions as she looks at him. And her pupils dilate as she smiles at him. You see Dean smiling at the waitress and you can feel his emotions too which makes you drink more.

"I'm going to go drink at the bar," you say getting up.

"Why?" Sam asks curiously.

You shrug. "Maybe I'll get lucky," you say with a wink.

You sit at the bar and begin the teasing process for Dean. Even though you swore him off, you still want him and the drink isn't helping. Dean was right about you not being able to hold it. You cross your legs and hold your glass on the bar. You let your finger skim the salt along the rim and you lick your finger seductively so Dean can see.

A man clears his throat from behind you, so you swivel your chair slowly and smile at the handsome guy. Your mind starts to clear as you realize that you know this man. Laurence shows his teeth in the most enticing smile that you've seen in a while.

"Hello, darling."

"Laurence," you say with a forced smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was hoping we could return to where we left off…" his hand takes yours.

You can see Dean moving towards you out of the corner of your eye. "Is that so?"

Laurence nods. "I want to leave you screaming my name."

"But you're going to leave me, again." You say knowing that fully well.

"We just aren't a compatible match, but for sex…I think we are perfect."

"How about you back the fuck up?" Dean snarls at Laurence.

Laurence laughs and drops your hand. "Is this Dean?" He laughs. "Kate, this man is what you came running to me about?"

"I…I just…Laurence-"

"Laurence?" Dean growls the name. "This is the demon that…"

"That what, Winchester?" Laurence hisses. "That slept with her? That made sweet love to her?"

Dean grabs your hand and yanks you away from the bar and drags you outside. Laurence doesn't follow, which you knew he wouldn't but it would have been nice for him to even look at you. Instead you see him begin talking to the waitress. Dean leads you to the car and opens the door for you to get inside. You slip into the passenger seat and wait for him to get in.

You look straight ahead and can feel yourself sobering up. Dean's breath is ragged and you can feel his anger at you. Dean hits the wheel of the car in frustration and it makes you jump at the noise. He curses under his breath at Laurence.

"Dean, what do you want?" your voice cracks.

He closes his eyes. "Why do you keep coming back with us? If you're…going to keep going back…"

"Back to what? Laurence?"

He faces you. "Yes."

"I'm allowed to talk to anyone I want," you can feel the tears springing into your eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" he yells, but then he calms down a bit. "I mean, it matters. To me."

"Fuck you," you say reaching for the car handle.

He grabs your hand. "Kate, wait a second."

"No, Dean. You can't keep doing this to me."

"Will you just hear me out?"

You try to shake his hand off, but he holds tight. "No."

Sam and Castiel start walking out to the car which makes Dean let go of you. You climb into the backseat and wait. Once everyone is in, Dean drives to a motel. Cas disappears and Sam goes inside knowing that Dean and you need more time to talk. You climb up front and clear your throat.

"Dean, can we start over?" you suggest.

"Yes," he says looking at the motel.

"So, we forget all that stuff from earlier?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

He laughs quietly. "Should we kiss on it?"

You playfully shove him. "Maybe tomorrow, Dean."

"I'll be waiting for it when I wake up," he says with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19: Back From the Dead

Dean and you end up sleeping together…with a pillow barrier in between the both of you. It was a weird feeling having to sleep alone when Dean was only a couple inches away. You stayed up later than the guys just to hear Dean's light snoring. It was like a lullaby to your restless mind. You wake up to the sunlight coming through the windows. You sit up and stretch. The guys are still sleeping, so you decide to get up and get breakfast for them.

You get dressed and walk out the motel door. The fresh morning air smells so clean to you. It's a new day and it's the first day of starting over with Dean. You're almost skipping to the diner down the road. The bright red sign brings a grin to your face as well as the scent of pies. After buying a full cherry pie, eggs and bacon to-go, and coffee for all of you, you walk back towards the motel. As you round the corner to walk into the motel parking lot, you become uneasy.

There's a black car parked next to the Impala and it's running, but there's no driver inside. You speed walk towards the room when you hear gunshots. You drop the coffee and food and run to the door. You slowly try to turn the knob, but it's locked from the inside. Your hands search yourself for the room key, but then you remember that it's still sitting on the nightstand. Castiel appears at your side suddenly and pulls you away from the room.

"No!" you yell as he takes you from the door.

Castiel leads you around the side of the building. "Listen," he says deeply. "You cannot save them."

"What?" you screech. "Castiel! Save them?"

"Keep your voice down," his monotone voice isn't helping your anxiety. "Sam and Dean are dead."

Your heart skips a beat. Before you can offer a rebuttal, you hear a door open and push Castiel out of the way. Two men holding guns run from the room and jump into the running vehicle. As it peels out of the motel parking lot, your feet race towards the room. It shuts before you get there, which means it's still locked. The door opens and you see Castiel. You don't even bother questioning his angel powers. Instead, you push past him and stifle a scream.

Sam and Dean are lying in bed bloodied and breathless. You rush to Dean's side and shake him, but nothing happens. You look to Castiel and see that he is setting something up on the table. Shaking, you sit at the table with him. He must have a plan. He can bring them back, right?

"I'm going to try a spell to communicate with them," he says pouring something into a bowl.

"Communicate?" you can't help but to be emotional. "Bring them back!"

His hands stop moving about the tiny alter looking thing to gaze up at you. "This may be our only chance to find God."

"Find God?" you push all of his alter onto the floor. "Fuck you! Bring them back!"

"I can't," he says picking up the pieces from the floor. "Not yet."

"Cas," you begin crying. "I need them back."

He is silent as he reassembles the tiny fixture.

"Please," you whisper into your hands. "I just…need them."

"They will come back," he says holding his hands above the alter. "But I need your help with this."

"My help?" you say looking up at him. "How?"

Castiel explains that his powers have become limited since his fall from Heaven. Your psychic abilities may come in handy with this spell. You agree and keep forcing yourself not to look at the beds. Castiel asks if you are ready to start. You nod and close your eyes. He begins chanting in some language that isn't familiar to you. Your head starts to throb as Castiel starts calling out to Dean.

Dean's voice crackles in your mind like a radio. "Cas? Stop poking around in my dreams."

"Dean, listen to me very carefully," Castiel says calmly. "This isn't a dream."

"Well, what is this then?" His question breaks your heart.

"Deep down, you already know," Cas explains. "This connection is not stable, Dean. Tell me what you see."

"I'm in my car on a road."

"Good," Castiel exclaims. "Follow the road, you'll find Sam."

Castiel gasps and collapses into the chair. Your hold on Dean's voice goes out and you open your eyes. Castiel's chest is heaving and you feel a nose bleed coming on. You try to lift your hand to your face, but your body won't move!

"Cas?" you say worried. "I can't move my hands."

He blinks slowly and looks at you. "You'll regain the ability to move soon. Give it a few minutes and we will try again."

"Try again?" you swallow the lump of fear in your throat. "I don't even understand how we just talked to Dean!"

"He's in Heaven."

"I got that much, Sherlock," you say realizing that Cas won't get the reference. "How…"

"Don't worry about it," he says standing to grab a tissue. "You will see Dean again…alive."

Castiel grabs a tissue from the nightstand and helps you wipe the blood from your nose. He apologizes for making you bleed and sits back down. Your body starts to feel heavy and you regain control of your movements. Castiel asks if you'd like to try again. You nod and sit up straight. Castiel stands and holds his hands above the alter again and chants once more.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

"Cas?" Dean's voice is hesitant. "Why are you on TV?"

"You can see me?" Cas seems surprised.

"We keep seeing this bright light-" Sam's voice comes through your mind.

"Don't go towards the light!" Cas warns deeply. "That is Zachariah. He's searching for you. If he finds you, he will return you to your body."

"Problem solved," Sam says.

"No!" Cas growls. "We have a rare opportunity here. Find the angel that speaks to God. His name is Joshua. Find out what God is saying."

"How Cas?" Dean says low.

"Follow the road to the Garden."

Suddenly, Castiel groans and falls onto the floor. You open your eyes and the guys' voices are gone. You surprisingly can move this time easily. You sink to the floor and put your hand on Castiel's chest. His heart is still beating, so that might be a good sign. His eyes are closed in pain and he isn't moving.

"Cas," you put your hand to his forehead. "Answer me please."

He groans. "I am okay…I attempted to channel your pain so that I wouldn't hurt you."

You smile at him almost forgetting that Dean and Sam's bodies are near you. "Cas, thank you."

You help Castiel stand up, but he is still looking a little groggy. He says that he has to go and take care of something. Suddenly, he's gone and you're alone in the room with the dead bodies. Maybe you should just face your fears of seeing them…You saw them once. You walk over to Dean's bed where you slept with him only hours earlier. The blood on the sheets gives you goosebumps and seeing his eyes open looking at the ceiling makes you lose your breath.

You move the sheets so that you cover the bullet holes in his chest. That's not so bad now, right? You shut his eyelids and sigh. Sitting down with him, you slowly reach to his hand. Tears start dripping down your cheeks. You hold his hand tightly and cry. What if Cas can't bring them back?

"It will be okay, Dean." You say into the empty room. "It will be okay."

You can't take looking at him anymore, so you stand up and start pacing the room. His phone buzzes from the nightstand. A part of you wants to answer it, the other part wants to throw it into the wall. You grab it and see that it's just a text from Bobby. Talking about you…

"She hasn't answered my calls," he writes.

You scroll back through the conversation. Dean last wrote, "Kate is fine."

Even though you don't know what the rest of the conversation was, you start to feel awkward and guilty. So you exit his messages and start to look through his pictures. One of Sam sleeping in the Impala makes you giggle. You click through and stop on a picture of you. When did he take a picture of you? Your hair was up and you were looking out a motel window. This was from a month ago. How did he take that without you knowing? You click through and find the video of you dancing.

You laugh quietly as if you'd wake the guys up. You see that he named the video. "Babe Dancing."

Suddenly, Sam's body sits up and he gasps for air. You scream not expecting that. Dean's body sits upright and gasps. They both look around and find you sitting at the table holding yourself for dear life. They shake their heads and stand up slowly. Dean walks to you like he's pissed off. You put his phone on the table and stand up shaking. How are they…alive?

"Dean…I…"

He wraps his arms around you and puts his head on your shoulder. Your hands move up to his back as you hug him back. You hear him sniffle as he holds you.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?" you put your hand on his cheek and make him face you.

He's crying. "For not leaving me."


	20. Chapter 20: (SMUT) Goodbye For Now

"Dean," you scold as you get in the car with him.

He definitely didn't want you coming, but he's not about to push you out of the Impala either. He's been in a real weird mood since taking out the Whore of Babylon. It was an easy job looking back at it, but it really shook Dean up. He's been having doubts about his role in the whole end of the world situation. When you brought back a pastor from a demon-led church to the motel, you could sense Dean's uneasiness. You followed him outside and got into the car immediately.

Sam chased you both outside once he heard the engine come on, but he wasn't about to leave a beaten up pastor and Cas alone. He's too sweet, and not fast enough to chase the car. Dean is speeding at a rate that is making you nervous. You ask him nicely to slow down and where he plans on going, but he ignores you. Either that or he's super deep in thought.

After a while, you decide to fall asleep, seeing that he plans on taking a mini road trip right now at midnight. So, you turn to the window and close your eyes. You dream of Dean's hands on you, him putting his free hand on your thigh as you sleep. In your dream, you turn to him and grab his hand moving it to your heat. He groans and pulls the car over. He jumps on you and his tongue enters your mouth. You moan his name as he kisses down your jaw to your neck. His fingers roaming your body.

"Kate," he says sternly.

"Mmm," you moan. "What is it, Dr. Fuck-Me."

"Kate!" Dean's voice snaps you awake.

You sit up and rub your eyes. It's morning and the car is still booking it. It's foresty around here and green. This looks like a twilight movie here. You look over at Dean who is eyeing you with both amusement and concern. Crap, were you talking in your sleep again? Play it cool, Kate. You go to turn on the radio, but he slaps your hand away gently.

"The hell kind of dreams are you having?" he says trying to tease you.

You shrug. "Don't remember."

"Not this shit again," he laughs. "Was it about me?"

"Did I say your name?" you ask innocently.

He shakes his head. "Nope. I was just curious."

You both stop talking while you think. It was about Dean, obviously. But did you say his name? You think back, but can't recall moaning his name. Slowly, you try to turn on the radio again, but he stops you once again.

"Dr. Fuck-Me? Really, Kate?" he chuckles.

Oh, shit. "Um…what?"

"You moaned the name Dr. Fuck-Me. Either that or you want to literally have sex with a doctor."

"So, doctors can't have sex with me in my dreams, Dean?"

"Come on," he looks at you again. "Was it about me?"

You lick your lips debating whether or not to go down this path again. "Yeah, it was."

His face blushes a little bit beneath his stubble. "Oh, really?" He clears his throat.

You nod and finally turn on the radio, not wanting to take this conversation further. Where is he even taking you? He finally parks the car in front of a modest looking house in a cute neighborhood. Is this a job? Unlikely, Bobby hasn't said anything about a job. After all, you literally just finished one. Dean doesn't say anything, but you can tell he doesn't want you to follow.

You watch as he knocks on the front door and a beautiful woman answers. Dean's emotions are running wild and you can feel it. This woman…he loves her. You turn away feeling guilty for even being here. He's never had this kind of feeling around you, and it breaks your heart. They talk for a few minutes, and she tries to bring him inside, but he declines. They hug and then he walks back to the car and gets in. Neither of you say a word the whole way back to the motel.

You notice that he parks at a different motel than the one you both left Sam at. You go to question him, but he motions for you to wait while he gets a room. He comes back swinging a key in his hand as he opens one of the doors. You grab his bag and yours before going into the room with him. A part of you is worrying about him because his emotional state is freaking you out. He's not his usual self and it's sort of scary. You put the bags down on the bed and sigh.

"Okay, Dean. What's going on?" you ask turning to him.

His eyes find yours and you feel his emotions change. That loving feeling over powers his mind, and it shakes you a little bit. He steps towards you and puts his hands on your waist. You don't know what to do because you know he's only making a move because he just said goodbye to some girl that he can never have. You look away from him. He doesn't love you like he loves her.

"Kate," his voice is soft. "You're the only person that can stand me."

You laugh quietly, trying to keep the mood light. "I tolerate you at best."

He smiles. "I want to be with you..."

"But you can't…" you finish.

He sighs and his voice is shaky, "I won't be around much longer."

You know he's going to say yes to Michael. It's only a matter of time. And you can feel him losing hope in everything. You hug him and lean your head on his chest and hear his heart beating. When Michael takes over him, it's not going to be Dean's heart anymore. He whispers that he'll be too far gone soon. You love how he can be open with you, but at the same time you wonder if he's just thinking out loud.

"I don't care how far you will go," you say looking up at him. "I won't stop trying to bring you back."

His eyes watch you carefully as he leans in to your face. You close your eyes and kiss him gently. Dean kisses your cheek and then you feel his lips moving to your neck. He sucks your skin between his lips lightly. Your hands run through his hair as his kisses move back to your lips. He starts to walk you backwards to the bed. After pushing your bags to the floor, he pushes you to fall back on the bed and he lands on top of you. His knee pushes your legs apart as you push your tongue into his mouth.

He sits up and takes off his jacket and shirt. Your hands touch his chest and you can feel his heart beating erratically like yours. He rolls over and pulls you on top of him. You straddle his hips and take off your shirt. His eyes are all over you as are his hands. His rough fingers grip your sides and pull you down to kiss him. Suddenly, Dean swiftly snaps your bra off and tosses it to the floor. You giggle at the smile he gives you like what he did was a magic trick.

"Impressive," you say borderline laughing.

"Thanks," he says kissing you again.

He starts kissing down your throat and you arch your back as he gets to your chest. His tongue slides across your nipple as his fingers massage the other. You crinkle your toes at the feeling and moan. He switches back and forth, biting and sucking and massaging. You start to feel him get aroused under your body. You back your body down and kiss him. He licks your lips and smiles.

You crawl down his body and unzip his pants, never breaking eye contact. He bites his lip as he grins down at you. He lifts his hips and helps you take his pants and boxers off. His cock springs up at full attention. You throw his clothes to the floor and grab his penis slowly. Looking into his eyes, you kiss the head and begin to suck a lick his member. Your hand slides up and down smoothly and occasionally massages his balls. You hear him moan your name which makes you even hotter.

Your tongue licks the vein on the underside of his cock to the tip and he tells you to stop. Sitting up, you question him.

"Keep doing that, and I won't make it," he says a little embarrassed, but with a smirk.

He sits up slowly and kisses you deeply. His hands wrap around you and flip you onto the bed so that he is on top. He sucks your nipple again and licks his way down to your pants. You get goosebumps from the sight and the feeling. His green eyes look up at you as he unbuttons your jeans. You lift your hips like he did and he slides your pants off and swings them above his head.

"Whoo!" he yells trying to make you smile.

You end up laughing. "Come on, Dean."

"That's the plan," he winks and tosses the jeans.

He leans back down and kisses right below your bellybutton. You watch in shock as he shows his white teeth and bites your panties and pulls them down off you. Your pussy is throbbing as his breath touched your skin. He drops your panties on the floor and smiles like he won the lottery. You shake your head at his playfulness. Why is he being so darn silly?

He kisses you pussy and looks up at you. You close your eyes and just let your body go. His tongue slides down your slit as his fingers open your lips. He licks up and down and finds your clit quickly. You moan as he begins to suck your clit and inserts a finger into your pussy. His finger moves fast in and out as he sucks and nibbles on your clit. You can't hold back, you orgasm and scream. He moans into your pussy and keeps going.

His tongue switches places with his fingers. You feel him twisting your clit gently and his tongue darting in and out of you like a piston. You open your eyes and look down at him, biting your lip. His eyes find yours and wink. You laugh from pure happiness and pleasure as he eats you out.

"Dean," you moan. "Please…"

He stops for a second. "Dean? What happened to…Dr. Fuck-Me?"

You shake your head at him. "Seriously?"

He flicks your clit. "Seriously."

You cry out in pleasure. "Okay, okay! I need you, Dr. Fuck-Me."

"You can call me, Dean," he says crawling up your body and kissing you.

You feel his cock brush against you and it gives you shivers. He chuckles into your kiss and pulls away. Your eyes travel down his body and see his cock throbbing above your pussy. He clears his throat making you look back up to his face.

"Like what you see?" he smirks.

You shake your head and shrug with a smile, "Eh."

"Bitch," he laughs. "I'm trying."

You laugh with him, "I love you."

His eyes become as clear as you've ever seen them. "I love you too."

His lips graze yours. Your hand travels down his body to his cock and you begin stroking him as he kisses you. He stops kissing and pushes your legs as far apart as you can. You bend your knees and sigh. He grabs his cock from you and rubs the tip along your slit. You gasp and bite your lip again. He slowly enters you and begins to thrust in and out. His hands are on either side of your head and yours are on his shoulders. Your boobs bounce as he starts to go faster and faster. He grunts as you moan. You see him starting to sweat a little which makes you all the more turned on.

The feeling of his cock moving in and out of you is heaven. He suddenly flips you so that you're on top. You begin to bounce up and down on him and yell out his name. His hands find your nipples and begin to massage them. He starts thrusting to meet your hips each time. His arms wrap around you and he sits up with you still on him. Suddenly, he stands up holding you and shoves you against the wall. You wrap your legs around him as he continues to hump you like a mad man.

"Oh, Dean!" you yell.

He grunts and kisses you neck. "I love you so much."

"I…love you…too," you say between breaths.

You can feel his cock start to twitch. You back keeps hitting the wall as his cock pushes in and out of you. He moves you back to the bed and throws himself on top of you. He has one leg on the floor and the other kneeling on the bed as he lifts your leg and puts it over his shoulder as he gets deeper into your pussy. You scream and sit up trying to meet his thrusts with your own. He kisses you as you both make love.

You orgasm again and feel yourself cumming. He keeps going hard and grunts. You feel him pull out and watch as he cums on your stomach. You both are breathing heavily. You grab the blanket and wipe yourself off. Dean collapses next to you and holds you close. Both of you lay like that for a while smiling like idiots at each other.

"Kate," he finally says still trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm?" you say unable to speak just yet.

His hand brushes hair out of your face. "I really love you."

You both know what this was. It was a goodbye. Dean is going to say yes to Michael, and you can tell that he's going to do it soon. Watching Dean accept his fate would be too much for you, and you know if you're there, he won't say yes. This is how the apocalypse will end, and you can't stop it. Telling him to say no would be selfish, right? This is how it has to be.

"I really love you too," you say cuddling into his chest.


	21. Chapter 21: Remember Him How He Was

You sit in shock driving aimlessly as you remember what Chuck, the so-called "prophet," had read to you from his last chapter. The radio plays like white noise in your ears, not really listening to the song at all, but you wish you could focus on something else. It's been almost four months and you still cannot begin to fathom that Sam went into hell. Or that Dean has moved on with that woman he said goodbye to so long ago.

Only an hour ago, you ganked a demon. You smile at the thought of Dean's favorite word for "killed." The smile fades quickly remembering that he is no longer with you and never will be. Bobby said it himself; no hunter can escape this life. It's a miracle Dean has. Suddenly, the sound of wings echoes in your small car and you immediately know that Castiel is in the passenger seat.

"Kate," his monotone voice brings you a smidge of comfort.

You don't respond, but you turn down the music out of respect.

"It took me a while to find you," he says almost angrily.

"I've been…letting off some steam." You turn the wheel and drive up Bobby's driveway.

Once the car is parked, you turn and face the angel. A part of you is saddened to see his face because it strangely reminds you that Dean isn't here. Then, there's a smaller part of you that you've been trying to suppress for months; a part that wants to rip that trench coat and suit off the angel and forget about Dean. Castiel raises an eyebrow at you.

"Your pulse has increased," his eyes study your face. "Are you alright?"

You clear your throat and look up to the dark house. "Why have you been looking for me, Cass?"

He sighs. "Bobby has been praying about you a lot."

Bobby has been worried lately. Apparently, you haven't been yourself. Sneaking off and killing whatever creature you find doesn't sound like you for some reason. Like Bobby knows you at all. That's literally what you've done for years.

"If you go to see Dean, it won't be good."

"I know." You mutter. "I don't want to just see him though."

He squints trying to figure out what you mean. "You want to have sex with him."

Your face heats up. "Cass, please. Can we not talk about sex?"

"Is that not what you want?"

"Yes, but…it's weird to talk about it with you."

He nods. "Because you want to have sex with me as well."

Your jaw drops. "Castiel! It's because you are a fucking angel!"

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I thought maybe…that you were showing signs of arousal and I-"

"Stop!" you screech before he continues. "I'm fine, Castiel. Just go!"

"What if you are sick?"

"If I freaking need an angel, I will call you! Okay?"

The sound of wings makes you sigh in relief. What the hell? You open the car door and slam it shut out of frustration. Each step towards the quiet house makes you start to relax and fall back into the same mood you had only moments ago. You can't stop thinking about Dean. He was the perfect partner. You walk inside, trying to be quiet so you don't wake Bobby up. A glance at the clock on the wall tells you that it's three in the morning.

You are about to walk upstairs, when the phone rings. You rush over to answer so it doesn't disturb your dad. It's the normal landline. That's odd.

"Hello?" you say curiously.

Sam's voice comes over the other side. "Kate? Where's Bobby?"

"Doing what normal people do, Sam. He's sleeping."

He scoffs. "Yeah, well I need his help. Can you wake him up?"

"No, what do you need?"

"Can you tell me how to kill an Arachne?"

You laugh quietly. "Chop its fucking head off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Samuel." You say in a deep voice trying to mimic Bobby. "Now, don't you kill yourself, idgit."

"Hey, do you want to get a drink sometime?"

You heart drops. "Sam…"

"I'm not asking you out. I want to get a drink with you."

You roll your eyes. "Why?"

Silence on the other line makes you worry. "…I know what a great woman Dean left behind."

"Sounds like you do want to ask me out, Sam."

Bobby steps into the room making you jump. It's still weird seeing him on his feet. He rubs his eyes and looks at you questioningly. You hang up without saying goodbye to Sam. Bobby shakes his head and sits at the table.

"Why are you home so late?"

"I was partying hard, Dad." You say sarcastically.

His eyes twinkle from you calling him 'dad.' "Don't do it again, young lady. You're grounded."

You squeal like a pissed off five year old. "But Dad!"

He laughs and changes the subject. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Sam, he wanted to know how to kill an Arachne."

"And?"

You shrug. "I told him to chop the head off."

After some small talk about the demons you found in Wisconsin, Bobby yawns and heads back upstairs. You have a glass of water and head up to your old room that has become more of place to crash. You fall back onto the bed and undress. Leaving yourself in your tee shirt and panties you curl up under the blankets.

Your mind starts travel back to Castiel being in your car. His face being so serious reminds you of Dean. You shake your head. No, you can't think about Dean. Your pussy starts to heat up at the thought of Cass actually saying that you wanted to have sex with him. What would that even be like?

You start to picture Castiel appearing in your room. He starts at the door and sheds his coat to the floor. He jumps onto the bed, onto you. His lips crashing on yours, the feeling of his fingers on your chest, his hardness rubbing against you.

"Oh, Cass!" you yelp quietly in your empty room as you finger yourself to orgasm.

"Yes?" Castiel's voice suddenly erupts in your small room.

Your eyes pop open as you see a dark figure standing at the foot of your bed. Oh, shit. He actually came to his name! You sit up slowly and pull the covers up even though you are covered enough. You flick the lights on with your powers and start blankly and embarrassed at the angel. He looks you over and his face turns red.

"Kate…" he can't find the right words.

"Just…go."

He takes a step towards your bed, but then he nods. "Okay."

You lay back on the bed as he disappears. Well, that's embarrassing as hell. You turn the lights off and roll over. Hell. Sam. Sam hasn't been the same since he got out of the hole. He's been like a zombie on crack. Maybe getting a drink with him is a bad idea. Better to keep to yourself. You don't feel safe around him. You fall asleep and dream about Dean…and his new life.


	22. Chapter 22: Part Ryth

"Kate, don't do this." Laurence says with a shaking voice.

"Fuck you," you glare at him as you throw the knife into his skull.

His skin cracks and lights up slightly as the blade pierces him. He screams and then his meatsuit hits the floor. Teaming up with that bitch demon, Meg seems like it came in handy after all. A knife that ganks…kills demons. Awfully weird that a demon would give you one. Well, now that she owns your soul it seems fair enough that you work for her.

You pull the knife from your ex-lover's skull and wipe it on his white dress shirt. Meg wants Crowley dead, and you are more than willing to help as long as Dean Winchester dies happy. Even if that means without you. It's been almost a year since you made the deal with her and so far Dean has seemed happy. You haven't talked to him, but you have checked in on him from time to time. He is hunting again, and balancing his life with Lisa. His girlfriend. And her son, Ben.

"Did he have any information for me?" Meg's voice startles you from beside you.

You clear your throat. "No."

"Well, let's move on then, shall we?"

You stand up and shake your head. "Wouldn't it just be easier to go through the Winchesters to find Crowley? I mean, they are working for him, right?"

Meg raises her hand to you and you suddenly feel a stinging pain through your body. "Gee, thanks for that insight, bitch."

You collapse to the ground and suddenly, the pain is gone. She does that every so often when you do something she thinks is stupid.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I went to them for help?"

"Castiel burned Crowley's bones. Don't you think he's dead?"

She clenches her teeth. "He's not dead…" her eyes shine with knowing. "You just want to see Dean."

"That's not true. He's happy, right?"

"You want to fuck him."

You lick your lips and look up to the ceiling.

"He's not with Lisa anymore."

Meg commands you to follow her to your car. You get in as does she. She explains in graphic detail of all the things that you've been missing out on. You are seething mad now. Why has she kept all of this from you? Sam has his soul back, Dean is single and ready to mingle, Castiel is trying to win heaven over, and Bobby has thought you've abandoned him. You pull the car over on the side of the road.

"Get out, Meg." You spit the words at her.

She laughs. "We have a deal."

You turn to her. "Our deal was that Dean dies happy and you can have my soul in ten fucking years. The deal wasn't that you keep me from my life."

"You're right," she says surprising you. "I just thought you needed a break."

"From what?"

"From being human. You know you're not."

You look out the window. "I know."

"Then stop trying to fit in with them."

"I am them though…I'm both."

Meg sighs. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't think so."

"They will find out eventually, but until then, I suppose you're free."

Suddenly, Meg is gone. You start to drive towards Bobby's house with a pounding heart. How can you tell them what you've found out? That your real dad is a ryth? A damned dragon with mind control powers? It's not like you've ever turned into a dragon, but the mind control thing is definitely there. It was nice of Meg to tell you about that piece of your past. That's probably better news than that your soul is sold to Meg. You sigh as you spot the driveway. How fast were you driving? You look at your phone. You've been driving for sixteen hours.

You see the Impala parked in the driveway. Shit. You park next to it and turn off the engine. How do you explain why you've been gone, or where you've been? They will want to know. You get out of the car and shut the door quietly. Do you just walk in? Do you knock? You walk up the steps and freeze. You are about to see Dean. You cannot be with him. If he is with you, he will not die a happy man.

You open the door and walk inside. Bobby never locks the door, which is probably more dangerous than lazy. Your boots creak the floors as you walk into Bobby's sitting room. The tears spring into your eyes as you see Bobby sitting in his chair flipping through books. His eyes look up to you stopping in midsentence. His face goes from focused to scared to happy. Dean turns around in the chair in front of the desk and his facial expression changes from depressed to shocked.

"Hey, guys." You whisper.

"Kate…" Bobby says getting to his feet and almost running to you.

He wraps his arms around you tightly. You hug him back and are overwhelmed by his familiar scent. Motor oil, tacos, and sweat. Somehow it's comforting. He sniffles and lets you go. His eyes are glazed with tears. He mumbles something about not crying and allergies as he goes into the kitchen. He's never been one to let you see him cry.

Dean gets up from his chair slowly as if you might disappear. You can't look him in the eyes, so you just look to the floor. As he comes closer to you, you begin to feel your heart pounding in your chest. He's going to either be super pissed off or super sad to see you. His arms reach around you and pull you to him. His hand goes to the back of your head, putting it to his chest. He kisses your hair and then he suddenly pulls away.

He turns around and you can tell he's nervous. Dean runs his hand through his hair and smiles awkwardly. He stammers a few times before sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. Well, that's a lot of emotions in only a few seconds.

"Where have you been?" he says to the floor.

You force a chuckle. "Um…a lot of places."

He stands back up and stares at you…with anger. "I thought you were dead."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

He throws his hands down in the air. "Maybe because Bobby has been telling me you were dead?"

"I didn't know he thought that…" you glance towards the kitchen.

Dean shakes his head. "Can…we go talk…"

"Sure."

You follow Dean outside to the porch and sit down on the steps. You start to feel guilty for not staying inside to see Bobby some more, but you really don't want to answer any of the questions he might have for you.

"I've missed you…" you blurt out.

His eyes find yours and he smiles. "I've missed you too."

Your heart swells at his smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to be honest with you…completely…"

You know where this is going. "I know about Lisa…and Ben."

"How?"

"Not important. But I get it."

"Get what?"

"You had the chance to be normal. I wish I could have that."

He laughs. "No you don't."

"Dean," it feels strange to say his name aloud. "Let's just say I know everything that I've missed."

"Okay," he says starting to get suspicious. "How?"

"Well…" he won't buy into any lies…and he doesn't deserve to be lied to. "Meg told me."

"Meg?" he says her name like it's a disease. "Why, out of the kindness of her black heart, would she tell you?"

You look away. "I've been working…with her."

"With or for?" his voice is stern.

You don't answer him. "How's Sam?"

"Fine. With or for?" he turns his body towards you.

"For. Okay?" you say a little ticked off.

"You sold yourself to her?" he whispers.

"Dean…you don't understand…" you feel the tears welling up in your eyes again.

He stands up. "What did you sell it for? To have a fucking partner that won't leave you?"

That was a low blow and he knows it as soon as he says it. You bite your lip. Maybe that would have been a better deal. It's not like Dean needs you to sell your soul for his happiness. But you can't stop thinking about how hopeless he was last time you saw him. He was borderline suicidal. You wipe away the tears streaming down your face as you look down the driveway.

Dean sighs and sits back down beside you. He puts his arm around you, but you quickly stand up and brush him off. Why did you think coming back would be okay? Dean has moved on. And you can't. Sam has his soul back and doesn't want you like he did before. Cass hasn't answered any prayers, but that's obvious why. This was a stupid idea. You use your mind to start your car as you walk towards it. Dean chases you to the car and blocks the door.

"I'm sorry, that was…stupid for me to say."

You push his chest hard and he falls back onto the car door. "I sold it for your fucking happiness!"

He crinkles his forehead in confusion. "What?"

You take a deep breath. "I give Meg my soul and you die happy."

"Why…what…Kate…"

"It was stupid. I see that now. You've moved on…"

"Kate, I'm not with Lisa…I mean…"

"You love her."

"I do, but I can't put her and Ben in danger-"

"Dean," you scoff. "I don't want to be second choice."

"What?"

"If you could be with her, and have a guarantee that she and Ben would be safe, you'd take that chance."

"But that's not a choice anymore. If I'm in their lives…"

"Listen, I want to be here with you and Sam and Bobby, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I still am in love with you."

Dean looks at the ground and takes a deep breath. "You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"You just got back. And Bobby thought you were dead."

"Fine," you shut the car off with your mind. "I won't leave."

"And maybe we can…"

You shake your head, but try to drop the conversation with some sarcasm. "Winchester, are you coming on to me?"

He laughs with relief. "Let's go inside."

He wraps his arm around your shoulders and leads you back to the house. You lean your head on his shoulder and smile. Maybe things can go back to normal…well somewhat normal. You feel his hand slip down your back to your ass. You slap him in the chest playfully and he laughs.

"Dean!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Knight and the Dragon

"Dragons?" you scoff at Sam at the ridiculous idea.

There has been a new job, and you offered to jump right in, a little too enthusiastically to be honest. But it's nice to work with humans and not…Meg. Girls in a small town have gone missing along with some gold which Sam has pinned on to the work of dragons. Dean seems to think that it actually might be possible that the kidnapper of all these virgin girls could be a dragon.

He steps out of the motel room to call Bobby. A part of you feels guilty for not staying behind and keeping him company. Maybe it's because you found out he's not really your dad. What if one of these dragons is actually a ryth? Ryths are just abnormally larger dragons with physic abilities. But do ryths actually steal gold and virgins? Seems a little juvenile.

Dean comes back inside. "Bobby might have something that will help us."

"He'll call when he can," Sam says shutting his laptop. "Pass me Dad's journal."

Dean hands the leather bound book to his brother and goes to the fridge for a beer. "Kate, would you like one?" You can hear the smile in his voice even though he's not facing you. "You know, since you are finally old enough to drink."

You check out his ass. "Very funny, and yes."

He shuts the fridge and hands you a bottle. It's weird that it's been over a year since you last saw him. You've had a birthday since then. He's had one. Obviously. But it feels strange that you didn't share those moments with him. Sam's voice disrupts your thoughts.

"Hey, Dean. Did we take on a skinwalker recently?"

"No," Dean lies, and you can tell by his voice and his thoughts. "You still don't remember much. But no. No skinwalkers. Why?"

Sam shakes his head and flips through more pages. "Just getting some dejavu."

Dean's phone rings from his jacket pocket. He hands you his beer and leaves the room to answer. You look to Sam and frown. Why is Dean lying to him? Why doesn't Sam remember? Dean comes back inside and asks you to come with him to see Dr. Visyak, a dragon expert. Sam decides on his own to stay behind, but you can tell he doesn't feel right. He knows Dean is lying to him. You sigh and leave with Dean.

Riding in the passenger seat brings back memories that make you smile. Dean glances over at you and out of your peripheral vision, you see him smiling too. You reach to the radio and turn it up. A familiar drum beat fills the car. You both look at each other in a knowing stare. He licks his lips and smiles at you like he's going to explode with laughter. Your face turns red at the memory of you dancing around the hotel room singing this song. And the memory of Sam getting it all on video.

"Don't," Dean says grabbing your hand as you try to change the station.

You drop your eyes to his hand holding yours tightly, but you regain your composure and smile. "Dean, I don't want to listen to this."

"Sing it for me," he says still holding on to your hand. "Come on, Kate."

"No," you begin to say, but he cuts you off.

"A seven nation army couldn't hold me back," he sings trying to match the White Stripes' singer's voice.

Soon, you and Dean are both jamming out, holding hands. The song dies down and you stare down at your hands entwined together. It feels so natural to be touching him. Suddenly, he looks at you and realizes that he's still holding on. He quickly puts his hand back on the wheel and clears his throat. You bite your lip and look out the window.

Upon arrival at Dr. Visyak's place, you and Dean had finished talking about the year the both of you have had. Of course, both of you have left out a lot of details about things that would upset each other. Unfortunately, you can read his mind and know everything. You ring the doorbell, and a voice comes over a little speaker system. Dean says that Bobby has sent you both, and a beautiful woman answers the door. She's older, but she looks familiar.

"Bobby Singer?" she asks as she leads you inside. "Tell him something for me next time you see him."

Dean stares at a painting, not really listening. "Hmm?"

"Actually, just kick him in the jewels." That gets Dean's attention, and yours. "That's more poetic."

What kind of poetry is this bitch reading? Dean smirks at you and nods. Dr. Visyak tells you both to ask Bobby about it if you're curious. You change the topic and ask about the dragons. Apparently, they haven't been around for 700 years and the only way to kill one is with a blade forged with dragon's blood. Which seems to be a trick because how was the first sword made if you had to kill a dragon to make it and the only way to kill a dragon is with the weapon? Unless, a dragon forced itself to bleed to help a…non-dragon kill another? Can a dragon kill another? If not, then maybe a dragon had beef with another and made the sword for itself.

"Kate," Dean says snapping you from your dragon conundrum. "She has one."

You look at the doctor. "Where?"

"Well, aren't you just so attentive," she says sarcastically walking past the both of you.

She obviously said where, but you weren't listening. She leads you to the basement explaining that she had to sleep with some guy to get the sword. That's a weird trade off. She throws open doors to a separate room and there inside is a sword sticking out of stone. Well, if this isn't like a stupid contemporary Disney movie.

"That's not real," Dean says walking into the room. "Is that real? Is it Excalibur?"

She crosses her arms and laughs. "No, this is the sword of Bruncvik. Love of my life."

Whore. "Who's Bruncvik?" You ask.

Dean talks over you. "So what's with the cement shoe?" He knocks on the rock.

"You know. Binding sword to stone used to be all the rage to protect them." She shrugs.

"Well, how do we get it out?" you ask.

She laughs and puts her arms down. "Oh come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast."

Dean smiles at the thought. "Right. Alright, well…I'll give it a whirl."

You watch as Dean steps up like a knight and reaches out to pull the sword from the stone. After a couple tugs, you know he's not going to get it, but Dean thinks he can do it with a little more help. He puts both feet up on the stone and uses both hands to pull. His face starts turning red from trying so hard. You laugh to yourself because the face he starts to make looks like his…winning face. He falls back from the stone.

His voice is high and strained. "Oh, son of a bitch, that's really on there."

You turn to Dr. Visyak and explain to her that there's another way to get the sword out, but she probably won't like it. Your plan doesn't go as well as you'd hoped and the sword ends up being blown up and broken in half. You and Dean thank Dr. Visyak even though you both know she now hates both of you deeply.

As you walk to the car, you playfully shove Dean. "A true knight could have done it."

"Shut up," he says with bright eyes. "At least I didn't blow up the sword."

"Is that anyway to speak to a damsel in distress?" you joke.

"In this situation, you are not a damsel in distress. The only broads with distress are virgins. And we both know that you are a-" he coughs and opens the door to the Impala and slides inside.

You lick your teeth and get inside. "Asshole."

"That's not what I was going to say, but sure." He starts the car.

When you get to the motel, you can feel that Sam is in a different mood. He saw Castiel, you can feel it, but you don't mention it. You don't mention it the whole way to find the dragons, while you all kill the dragons, when you save the virgins, or on the way back to Bobby's house. Eventually, you leave the boys alone to chat. You distract yourself by hanging out in the kitchen and making dinner for everyone. You can't stop thinking at a million thoughts a second. When should you tell Bobby about being a ryth? Should you? Should you tell anyone? How long can you suppress your feelings for Dean? Will he eventually get back with Lisa?

"Kate," Bobby calls from his sitting room.

You come in and find the boys already in there. You can feel that Dean is tense, which means Sam must have told Dean he knew that he was lying. Ugh, the drama. Bobby is talking about the journal that Sam snagged from the dragon's lair. He also adds that the pages are made from human skin, and there is page missing, but there will be a "Mother of All" coming out of Purgatory. Great. Hunting will never be as easy as it used to be, will it?

"Well, what do we do?" you ask.


	24. Chapter 24: Are You Hitting On Me, Sam?

"Well," Dean says slamming the car door shut as he slides inside the Impala. "She just gave me some insight to what is really going on here."

You, Sam, and Dean are on another case. This one is a little more mysterious than the usual, but it's peaking your interest, so why not? Sam had gotten a text message from an unknown number and decided that it might actually be something. Apparently, three women have disappeared within a week which is odd because this is a small town in Rhode Island. You and Dean have been trying to dig something up to pin the girls together, but so far nothing.

"Oh is that so?" You realize that Dean hasn't said anything about you sitting in the driver seat and he is in the passenger.

"She said that Sam…um…you know," he mimics the noise of a squeaking mattress.

"Hmm," you say as you start up the car, trying to hide your excitement and not really listening.

Dean quickly reaches over and turns the car off before you can put it in gear. You groan and slam your head back against the headrest. He hasn't ever let you drive, and it's like impossible to sneak off with it. He shakes his head and gets out of the car with a smile. You watch him as he walks around the car and opens the door for you to get out. Your fingers grip the wheel tighter. He clears his throat.

"Kate, I'm not going to let you drive."

You look up at him and smile. "I like a man that takes charge."

He leans down and you notice a twinkle in his eye as he whispers. "Get the fuck out of my car."

"That's no way to talk to a lady," you whisper and make a kissy face at him.

"Please," he whispers getting closer to your face.

You step out of the car slowly and slide your hand across his chest as you walk past him. His heartrate increases slightly and his emotions become a little rattled. You walk around the car and get in the passenger seat. The drive back to the motel is a little quiet, despite the radio being on. You both walk in and find Sam sitting at the table looking more than frazzled. Dean makes a few comments to Sam about his findings as you check your phone. No calls from Bobby.

Suddenly, the police scanner gives off a code that means another person has gone missing. Sam stands to jump into action, but Dean orders him to stay while he checks out the scene. Dean nods to you to come with him. You shrug at Sam as you walk out the door. You catch a piece of his thought that sounded like he plans on going someplace. He seems pretty calm, so you don't mention it to Dean. You and Dean discover while on the scene that every missing girl is someone who Sam had slept with while he was soulless.

Dean tries to call Sam, but he doesn't pick up so he leaves a message to warn him. Obviously, this was all a trap. Long story short, this was the Arachne that Sam supposedly took care of a year ago when he was zombie like. He killed the original, but didn't kill the spawns. You got to take the final blow on the creature, which was both thrilling and almost easy.

All of you return to the motel to get some sleep, but you can feel that Sam isn't ready to sleep. He's feeling guilty and you don't like it. Dean goes out to get some pizza, so you take the opportunity to catch up with Sammy.

"Hey," you say cross-legged on the bed staring at him as he drinks a beer. "What are you doing on that laptop? The job is done."

He sighs. "I'm just…looking up things."

"This wasn't your fault, Sam."

He tenses up and looks over at you. "What?"

"The missing girls-"

"Dead…girls." He corrects you.

You nod and continue. "You didn't know, and you wouldn't have known better even if you had your soul."

"I know, but…in a way it still happened because of me."

You walk over and sit in the chair across from him. You shut the laptop gently and look into his eyes. He's ready to cry and doesn't want to in front of you. Sam suddenly realizes that you are reading his mind and looks away from you, as if that helps. You take his hand and hold it.

He smirks at your hand in his and looks away blinking back tears. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Sam," you begin, but you start to feel Sam's desire…for you. "I'm always here to help."

You let his hand go, but he grabs your hand again softly. His eyes peer into yours deeply. Shit. Dean opens the door and Sam drops your hand quickly. The smell of hot pizza fills the room as he carries in three boxes. Damn, that boy was hungry. He puts the pizzas between you and Sam and glances at the both of you.

"You okay, Sam?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Dean," he says taking a slice. "I'm going to go to the diner down the road and work on a few things."

"Work?" Dean scoffs. "Dude, it's like midnight."

"It's a 24-hour diner and it has better wifi than this dump."

"How would you know that?"

"I was here before, remember?"

Sam grabs his coat and laptop and storms out. Dean shakes his head and takes Sam's seat. You stare out the window after Sam. Will he be okay? What was that? Dean shakes the table a little to get your attention.

"What is his problem?"

You shrug. "I'm not really sure…but I think he was trying to hit on me."

Dean almost chokes on his pizza. "What?"

"He…never mind. I'm just reading into it."

"Reading into what?" Dean's voice is a little raised, and slightly bitter.

"Dean, are you jealous?" You wink at him.

"No, I-" he stops himself.

You have the idea to project raunchy thoughts into his mind, but you find that he's already thinking them. Not very surprising, but…they're not just fantasies…they're memories. The first time on the Impala, the fake engagement at the bar, the make up at the park, and the goodbye sex. All of it is already flooding his thoughts. He's picturing your hand in his with the ring on your finger, you laughing at him, you leaning in to kiss him.

"…Dean…" you don't know what to say.

His face becomes worried. "Fuck. I forgot you can do that whole mind reading…thing."

You stand up and watch as he stands up with you. He has no idea what you are going to do, in fact he thinks you're about to slap him. You march over to him and raise your hand fast. He flinches and closes his eyes anticipating a smack. Instead, you place your hand on his cheek gently and watch his eyes open. He leans into your hand and pulls you to him. He leans his face to yours and you close your eyes. The motel door swings open and Dean pushes you away from him as Sammy walks in.

"I'm too tired, so I'm going to bed," Sam mumbles as he puts his things down and collapses on the bed.

You and Dean look at each other quickly and look away. That was going somewhere fast and you're not sure if it's even what you want right now. Sure, it would be great to have Dean love you again…to have his rough hands touching you…to have his cock just ramming-

"Kate," Dean whispers harshly. "You're doing the…projection thing."

Your face turns red. "I know," you lie with a wink.

"Just let me know where and when, Mrs. Dr. Fuck Me," he laughs quietly as he hops into bed with Sammy.


	25. Chapter 25: Distact Sam SMUT

"This is bullshit," you groan as you and Sam drive towards Isabel Brown's house.

Rose is a young woman whose sister, Rose, died. One of the deaths that have happened in this area. But that's not what is bothering you. What is bothering you are the facts that Dean ran off to see Lisa and Ben leaving you and Sam alone in a rental car. Goody-two-shoes Sammy didn't want to steal a car. And heroic, good-boyfriend Dean didn't want his ex to be sad. Apparently, she hasn't left her room in days and it's worrying Ben.

"What? That Dean still worries about them?" Sam says pulling into a driveway that you assume is Isabel's.

"No… yes." You say as he turns the car off.

He turns and faces you. His eyes are sparkling even though he had just recently remembered all the things he was put through in Hell. Sam's smile is contagious and you fight the smile creeping onto your lips. You notice how good he looks in his suit, even though you've seen him in this suit many times.

"Focus, Kate," he hands you a notepad from inside his dress coat pocket. "Write down everything she feels, or lies about. Get in her head."

"It's not like I really have a choice, Sam. It just happens."

You both get out of the car and you can tell he's backtracking in his mind to figure out if he had any vulgar thoughts in the past 24 hours. You laugh to yourself and lead him to the door. Sitting down with Isabel feels like you're sitting with one of your old friends, but without the whole judgmental factor. She even hands you both a photo album to look through. She seems really open about her sister. So far, she's been honest and genuine.

Sam stops at a photo and you read his thoughts to understand. There's a guy in one of the pictures that he identifies as the first victim. He worked with Rose at Salzman &amp; Sons Factory. That's your next stop for the investigation.

You sit with Sam and interview around fifty people. A headache pounds in the middle of your forehead from using your abilities so much today. Suddenly, you hear a thought float through the head of the fifty-first interviewee that tips you off that he's guilty of something. Sam leans into him and asks why he's so nervous. Johnny, the nervous guilty man, chuckles and clears his throat then excuses himself.

You and Sam decide to stake out in the factory and see if anything sketchy happens. You both sit quietly waiting for Johnny to finish cleaning up his work station. You catch Sam staring at you and you throw him a questioning look.

"What?" he asks laughing a little.

You shake your head. "Dude, what the hell?"

"You know," he says still smiling. "I miss the flirtier you."

You roll your eyes. "Do you now?"

"Yeah, it was…" he shrugs and looks at Johnny. "Cute."

You bump your shoulder into his arm. "So, you think I'm cute?"

He licks his lips. "Yeah, you are."

Your heart starts to beat a little faster. Maybe it's because Dean hasn't been paying much attention to you or the fact that he's miles away in a different state taking care of his ex-girlfriend. A part of you wants to tear Sam's clothes off and forget the stupid case. After all, Dean said this case was just to get Sam's mind off Hell. Your body seems like a pretty good distraction.

Just then, Johnny yells out. There goes that idea. Both of you look to him and see that he's bleeding from the head. You rush out of hiding with Sam and grab Johnny. Sam drags him into the break area and makes a salt circle to keep the spirit out. Johnny looks scared shitless. Sam immediately takes charge of the situation and demands that Johnny fesses up to what he did.

You're barely listening to the confession because you are now distracted by every inch of Sam. How would it be to give him a blowjob? He's like three feet taller than you. Not really, but close. Sam glances at you with a concerned look, but looks back to Johnny who is now crying. You read his mind and realize he and a bunch of buddies accidentally killed Rose. Shocker.

You and Sam tell Johnny to stay put while you go burn Rose's remains. It seems a little harsh, but at least she'll be at rest. Sam is silent the whole way there, and you focus on yourself so you don't read his mind on accident. After burning the bones, Sam calls up Johnny and tells him he's fine to leave now. You both get back in the car and drive silently back to the motel.

Sam decides to take a shower, leaving you to your thoughts. You want Sam. And you're not sure if it's because you're pissed at Dean or whatever. But it doesn't matter. You're an adult. Dean's probably fucking Lisa right now anyway. The thought makes your throat tight. You grab your phone and dial his number. It rings and then goes straight to voicemail. He ignored your call…

"Fuck that," you say a loud even though Sam can't hear you from the shower.

You quickly take off your jacket and throw it on the chair. Sam is thinking dirty thoughts about you, and you can feel it turning you on. You decide to add a little fuel to the fire. Using projection, you give Sam thoughts of you going down on him and him pulling your hair. You slowly undress yourself completely and lay down on his bed. It's a little cold in the room, but you figure it's keeping your girls at attention.

The shower turns off. You hear him get out and grab a towel. The door knob turns. Your heart pounds. You watch in faux confidence as his eyes land on your body. His jaw drops, but quickly turns into a devilish smile. His hands let the towel fall of his lower body making him completely exposed to you. You take a deep breath in when you see his erection. Everything is giant on this man.

"Let's do this, Sam," you say patting the bed.

He marches towards you, and you quickly sit up on your knees. His hands reach around your neck and he leans down to kiss you. His tongue is immediately in your mouth. He tastes so pure and filled with passion. He's rough and gentle at the same time and it's blowing your mind. One of his hands slips down your shoulder, down your arm, to your waist. He pulls you up to your feet, not breaking the kiss. You're basically at his height now which makes you laugh into the kiss. He chuckles too, pulling away.

"Are you sure about this?" he says with a ragged breath.

You put your hands on his chest and smirk. You slowly go back down on your knees and grab his cock. He grunts and laughs from all the hormones going to his mind. You run your tongue around the head and slowly suck the tip. His hands run through your hair as he sighs at what you are doing to him. You pump his dick with one hand, moving back and forth as fast as you can. The other hand massages his balls. You enjoy how warm his body feels on yours.

"Kate," he moans your name as you deep throat him. "Ah! You-you need to stop."

You slide his dick from your mouth and pretend to frown up at him. He's either sweating or still wet from the shower, but either way it turns you on. It's probably been a while since he's gotten laid. If that's the case, you're both in the same boat.

"Why, Sammy?" you pump his cock once more. "Can't handle this?"

His eyes go from puppy dog to blood thirsty hellhound with your question, and it makes you wet. He pushes you back onto the bed and climbs on top of your shaking body. You're nervous, but so turned on. His lips go to your neck, sucking and licking viciously. He travels down past your collar bone to your nipples. He goes wild sucking and biting your sensitive mounds. You bite your lip trying to suppress a moan, but it escapes your lips. You feel him smile into your chest as he continues to ravish your body.

"Sam!" you gasp as he pushes a finger into your dripping cunt.

"I'm sorry," he says sarcastically. "Can't handle this?"

His finger slides in and out like a piston. He suddenly adds two more making your cuss. You hear him chuckle as he moves his body down yours. His tongue reaches out and slides down your slit. You're breathing like you just ran a marathon and he's barely started. He takes his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. You instinctively grab his head and push it further into your cunt.

"Oh, Sam! Fuck!" You cry out as his teeth nibble on your clit. "Oh, oh!"

He sits up right as you feel an orgasm coming on. You grab him by the shoulders and shove him onto his back. He grunts as he hits the bed. You get on top and grab his hard cock. His eyes are like fire and his smirk makes you lean down and kiss it off of him. You slide his cock into you as you kiss him. He gasps and then sucks your tongue before letting you begin humping him. He grabs your waist and thrusts up into you.

You've never felt something this big inside of you, and you don't want to forget how it feels. As you slam yourself up and down on him, he meets each of your thrusts with his own. He suddenly grabs your legs and flips you onto your back. He pushes your legs up onto his shoulders and he continues to bang your cunt like a wild animal.

"Oh! Sam!" you scream. "Fuck me!"

He grunts as he picks up the pace even though you thought that would be impossible. You feel your orgasm coming back and you grab your breasts and pinch your nipples. Sam sees that and moves your hands away and grabs your nipples. He pulls hard, making you yelp. Your muscles contract as you orgasm and scream out his name. You feel his cock twitch inside of you, and you immediately feel him pull out. He pushes his cock in your face, and you open your mouth. Just as your lips wrap around him, he cums into your more than welcoming mouth.

He falls back on the bed and wraps his arms around you. You smile at him and kiss him. It feels so safe in his arms. He's like a giant guard dog, that can fuck a bitch like no other. You rest your head on his chest. His heart is hammering away and it makes you smile, but it also makes you miss Dean. Fuck.

The police scanner next to the bed crackles as a code comes over the system. Another murder. First name, Johnny. Well, shit.


	26. Chapter 26: One Condition

It doesn't take long to figure out how to deal with the spirit of Rose, but it also doesn't take long for you to become completely consumed with self-hate. Why did you have to fuck Sam? It was fantastic, but now that Dean is back it's like a train hit you in the cooch. You're sore and honestly being a little pissy with both of them. Rose's sister, Isabel had one of Rose's kidneys which made the spirit mobile. Unfortunately, Isabel dies, taking down Rose's spirit.

"Dean," you say meekly from the garage door at Bobby's.

It's been a day and he's been trying to fix the Impala since the whole Isabel accident. He doesn't even look up or acknowledge your presence. Does he know what you did with Sam? You walk over to the opened hood of the car and find Dean in a trance. He's wiping, tightening, poking and prodding at everything in the car. This thing really is his baby.

"I brought you a beer." You hand it to him, but he doesn't look at you or take it. "I thought you could use a break."

He finally glances at you. His eyes are filled with sadness, anger, and annoyance. You sigh and put the beer on the table behind him. You cross your arms as he stands up straight and looks you in the eye. Your heart drops. He knows and you know because he's thinking about it right now. Sam can't keep his mouth shut.

"You know," he says turning away from you and walking a couple steps away. "It was pretty shitty of me to leave to go see if my friend was actually depressed or whatever, leaving you to do a job, with my brother," he says the word like you don't understand that him and Sam are related. "But at least I didn't fuck her."

"I-"

"No!" he yells and smacks the beer bottle off the table, sending it flying into the wall. "You had sex with Sam! You do not get to come in here and pretend like you and I can go on having…whatever it is that we had."

Your eyes fill up with tears. You really did blow it. "It's not like we are together, Dean."

"No," he says angrily. "And we never will be."

"Are you kidding me?" your voice cracks. "After all the shit you put me through? You get to decide that?"

"What did I put you through? Did I fuck your sister?"

"You know I don't have a sister. And if I did, you probably would!" you yell at his face.

He pauses and then nods because he knows he probably would have at some point.

"You proposed to me twice, you were my first everything, and you threw me away because you were going to say yes to Michael! And look! Here you stand and we still aren't together! Why? Because you fell in love with someone else! While I was trying my hardest to kill myself because I knew that you'd never…really…want…me."

You stop and realize what you just said. Selling your soul to Meg was the beginning of your self-destruction. You threw yourself at demons, skinwalkers, hellhounds, and even a couple vamps just in hoping of experiencing the sweet release of death. Each time, Meg swooped in and saved you. She said you are crazy and that you are valuable to her. But without Dean, it's like there's no point in living. You sigh and refuse to look at Dean or read his mind. Why would he want you? You're needy as fuck, hate yourself, and admitting suicidal. You aren't much help on jobs, and obviously a sex addict or something. Oh, and part fucking dragon. Why would Dean want you?

"Kate," Dean's voice is lower and calmer. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Dean." Your heart drops with your own words. "I have to go."

You walk into the house, past Sam and Bobby, up the stairs, and to your room. You break down and cry. Dean will never be able to look at you the same. Sam probably doesn't want anything to do with you either. Why the fuck would he tell Dean? You punch the wall, leaving a hole. Bobby is going to kill you now. A knock at your door makes you jump, but you don't answer. Instead, you keep sobbing on your bed.

"Can I come in?" Dean's voice is muffled from behind the door.

You get up and grab your backpack. You start shoving pants, shirts, and random pieces of clothing into it.

The door opens and Dean stands in the doorway watching you. "Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter," you mumble not looking at him. "No one gives a shit."

"Obviously, I do," he says shutting the door behind him. "I want to talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk?" You throw your bag onto the ground. "Go ahead, Dean. Tell me what a disgusting piece of shit I am."

He shakes his head. "Yes, you had sex with Sam, but that doesn't make you a piece of shit. It's gross, but I mean, I have no right to be mad about it."

"Really? Because the way you were acting fooled me," you say sarcastically.

He sighs and sits on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already," you spit the words at him.

"I really am, Kate." He looks up at you and you feel that he's about to crumble in on himself. "And I love you."

You freeze. Most people would laugh at him saying to flip off. But his voice cracks as he says the words, and you can sense that he's being honestly vulnerable. Why is he feeling so depressed suddenly? You sit next to him and see that he's trying not to cry. You grab his hand. He sighs and wipes his face with his other hand.

"Dean," you say a little confused. "You can't just say that…"

"I mean it, Kate," he whispers looking at your hands. "I mean, I know were not some great…It's not like we're Romeo and freaking Juliet, but…"

You laugh a little. "Romeo and Juliet both die because they are stupid. It's a stupid story."

He nods to your bookshelf. "Then why do you have a copy of it?"

You glance over and look. Bobby has always bought you books, even when you were little. The lower shelves still have the Dr. Seuss books, but the rest of the shelves have romance novels and a little Shakespeare. How did he see that small sliver of a book from here? You can't even spot it. You look back to him and raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I have a copy of it?"

He shrugs and takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I just do."

"Dean."

"I sometimes come in here when you're gone," he smiles at the ceiling.

"Why!" you suddenly try to think of anything you wouldn't want him seeing.

"I'm about to get so romantic right now. Either that or seriously stalker level," he laughs at his own joke. "I like to lay on your bed…because…" he mumbles something.

"Because why?" you say as he grips your hand tighter.

He smiles and looks into your eyes. "It smells like you."

"Dean, you can't…just start saying nice things like this. You know how I get."

He sighs and nods. "I'm sorry."

"But…I love you too. And you know that."

"Why does this sound like a break up?" he drops your hands. "We aren't even together."

"If we are going to try to be together again, we have to be completely honest with each other."

His eyes suddenly get serious. "Always?"

"Yes."

"When I heard you and Sam…did the deed," he closes his eyes as he says it. "I was super pissed off, and I realized that I don't want anyone else to have you." He takes a deep breath. "Okay, anything else?"

Your hands begin to shake with his words. Maybe all of this can wait an you can just have sex right now. "We have to take it slow."

His eyes widen and he stares at you like you're a monster. "How will I ever survive?"

You punch his shoulder playfully. "Stop."

"Okay, okay," he says rubbing his shoulder with one hand and grabbing yours with the other. "Anything else?"

"I don't want to try all of this and have it just end, Dean."

"What are you saying?"

It's like everything you've been through together led up to this small moment. Sitting on your bed, in the dark, holding hands, crying together. Should you say it? What if this is a deal breaker? If it is, you cannot get together with him.

"I want to hunt with you until one of us dies. I want to be with you forever. Not just when we are both in a good mood. I want to marry you."


	27. Chapter 27: Taking it Slowish

Bobby left about an hour ago in the storm to get some supplies. Apparently, even great hunters are lazy and let their supply of salt run low. You and Dean have agreed to work on your relationship towards marriage. No one else knows of your semi-engagement, and you intend to keep it that way. You are in your room reading through some websites trying to find more information on The Mother. Normally, you would do it downstairs, but Sam is there and it feels weird.

The lights start flickering and you begin to hear another voice downstairs. You tiptoe to the door and listen. Balthazar is here. You can't quite hear the conversation, but Dean doesn't sound happy. You hear the sound of wings behind you and you can feel that it's Cass without even looking.

"Kate," he says a little unsure of himself. "You need to come with me."

Before you can say anything, Cass puts his hand on you and suddenly you are no longer in your house. You look around and see that you are in a motel room. This is getting weird now. Cass looks out the window nervously.

"What's going on?" you say turning him around by the shoulders to face you.

His face blushes at the contact with you. "Balthazar has sent Sam and Dean into an alternate world."

"Okay, why?" you cross your arms trying to think of why this angel would be blushing at your touch.

"I needed to give myself some time."

"For what exactly?" When was the last time you saw Cass?

"To distract Raphael. I'm going to find the rest of the Angelic Weapons."

Oh, crap. The last time he saw you, you had your fingers knuckle deep inside you, calling out his name. "Oh…um…" you try to focus on the task at hand. "Why did you take me?"

"No angel, or demon, can sense your presence. I need you to stay here and pray to me when you see Sam and Dean. I will come back and protect you from Raphael who will be close behind them."

"Okay," I will. You see that he's about to take off, so you grab his hand.

He looks at you with his mouth slightly open, surprised at your sudden move. "What is it?"

"Forgive me," you whisper.

He nods. "Ask the Father to do that."

He disappears quickly leaving you alone and confused in the empty motel room. Sounds like what most guys have done to you. You sit at the chair next to the window and wait. Eventually, you end up falling asleep and dreaming about Dean. Nothing sexy or fast paced. Instead, it's rather slow and sweet. Him bringing flowers to you, making you soup, rubbing your feet, and kissing your forehead…

You sit up realizing you've dozed off. Moving the curtain, you see Sam, Dean, Balthazar, and some lady outside the room. Oh crap! You close your fists and start praying like a maniac for Castiel. You run outside when you spot the handsome angel next to the boys. Dean looks at you, worried as hell. Cass threatens to kill the woman, which turns out to be Raphael. Weird choice for a vessel, but okay. He disappears, as does Balthazar. Cass then transports all of you back to your house. You feel so out of the loop. Castiel says that he will explain more later, but he immediately takes off.

Dean hasn't stop staring at you like you're a ghost or something since you walked out of the motel room. Sam makes a joke that at least he and Dean are still talking to each other. You roll your eyes and walk upstairs. You don't even want to know what alternate reality they were put in. You go into the bathroom to take a nice shower, but your muscles really just want a bath.

You run the water with bubbles and find some nice calming music on your phone and let it play. Your hips shake involuntarily as you go to the mirror. You look like you just got home from battle, and you literally did nothing. You wipe your makeup off and let your hair down. You take your clothes off and toss them to the floor. The water feels good on your tired body as you slide into the bath. Peaceful.

A knock at the door causes your muscles to tighten in annoyance. "What?"

"Can I join you?" whispers a deep voice.

You mentally groan. What happened to taking it slow? "Come in, Dean."

The door opens and quickly shuts behind him. He looks tired and just plain exhausted. Sighing, you motion him to come into the bath with you. You try not to watch as he strips his clothes off. He smirks as he catches you watching from the corner of your eye.

"We don't have to do anything, I just want to relax with you," he says trying to be calm.

You smirk up at the ceiling as you slide further down into the water. "Your body doesn't seem to think so," you mumble into the bubbles.

He steps into the bath and sinks down, trying to avert his eyes from your chest. The rest of you is covered by the bubbles. You feel his feet next to your side, and you feel his ass beside your feet. Your legs touch and it makes you get goosebumps. His chest is chiseled almost perfectly from hunting all these years. His tattoo on his chest is sexy even if it's an Anti-Possession tattoo. Maybe you should get one. Your eyes land on the red hand mark on his arm. It's the mark of Castiel's hand when he pulled Dean out of Hell.

Dean puts his arms on the edge of the bathtub and sighs. "This is nice."

"Are you okay?" you ask noticing that he's not really relaxing.

"Huh?" he looks at you and then looks away. "Oh…I'm still thinking about the place Balthazar sent us."

You rub your hand along his calf trying to relax him a little. "What was it like?"

"We were all there, but we were actors on a set, but we weren't really us…" he closes his eyes and smiles. "It's just good to be back."

"Was I there?" you ask as you start massaging his feet.

He laughs quietly. "Oh, yeah. You were there, but it wasn't…you you…"

"Care to elaborate?" you smile at him.

"You were an actress in the show or whatever, and…you hated me," he smiles to himself.

You tilt your head in confusion. "Why does that make you happy?"

His tired eyes meet yours, with a weak smile. "I got you to love me by the time we got back here."

You stop rubbing his feet. "How?"

"Oh, you know," he winks.

"Dean," you say curiously. "What did you do?"

His arms drop from the side of the bath and he sits up straight. The water splashes a little from his movements. His eyes never leave yours as he slowly moves to your side of the bathtub. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your head. You lean into his embrace and try not to think about the fact that you're both naked and so close together. You start blushing as you study every part of his torso, strong, tough, scarred, perfect.

"I'm joking," he says holding you close. "That you hated me even when we left. I tried so hard too."

You put your hand on his tattoo and laugh. "At least I don't hate you."

"Yeah."

He leans down to your face and you close your eyes. His nose touches yours and stays there for a moment. His breath on your lips makes you shiver. Finally, you feel his lips on yours. It's not a long or even with tongue. But honestly, it's the best kiss you've had with Dean. When you both pull away, you are both smiling like you both know a secret.


	28. Chapter 28: Somethings Up

"It's not something I've seen before," Bobby explains on the phone as you and the guys drive towards a Cannery in Ohio.

A man hammered his wife…to death with a hammer. And then his children. But the guy has no memory of doing it and claims he loved his family. Another man walked into the Cannery and opened fire on everyone. Only problem was that the police killed the man before anyone could question him. So, Bobby and Rufus, who also thought the case would be interesting, are waiting for you and the guys.

"Don't worry, Bobby," you say casually. "Whatever it is, we'll gank it."

Dean flashes a smile at you when he hears you using his word. You hang up and hold Dean's free hand that isn't driving. Sam offered to sit in the backseat for the first time since you've been with the guys. But all of you know why, and it wasn't out of curtesy. Then, again, you also don't care what his reasoning is. You smile back at Dean and wink.

Once everyone is at the Cannery, you step out of the car and say hi to Rufus. He's a crazy dude, but he's always looked out for you, sort of like an uncle. After all of you catch up, Rufus decides it's time to go in. Using flashlights, you all look around the Cannery for something out of place. Dean leads you all to an elevator which brings you up to the second floor. Dean is like a bloodhound when it comes to finding clues. As you all walk around the halls, something clatters around you.

Sam and Dean pull out their guns just as a woman walks through the doors. You recognize her to be the Winchester's cousin, Gwen. Suddenly, you see movement behind the door and see Samuel. Their grandfather. Also, someone who Dean swore to kill on sight. You feel Dean's heart begin to race and adrenaline fill his veins. Dean stomps through the door and holds his gun up to Samuel.

"Welcome to next time," he says about to pull the trigger.

"No, no, no! Hold on," Sam says hitting Dean's arm. "Just look a second."

"I said I'd kill him!" Dean yells, thoroughly pissed off.

"I take it you know each other." Rufus says.

"He's our grandfather." Dean says like the words are venom.

Rufus nods. "Someone needs a hug."

You chuckle at the thought. Sam gives you a look that makes you wipe the smile from your face and look to the floor. Bobby gets down to the reason why Samuel and Gwen are here. Obviously, for the same reason. Bobby makes Sam take Dean for a walk after he has another outburst. You watch through the glass on the door as Dean and Sam have some words, and Dean walks out the other way. You excuse yourself and run after Dean. He's not in the right state of mind right now to be alone. And you all need him. You find him walking through the halls still fuming.

"Dean," you say catching up to him. "Can you just stop for one second?"

He stops walking and turns around. "What?"

"What was all of that?" you gesture to the door behind you.

He shakes his head. "You know what he did." He starts feeling around his coat for something. "Can you go get me my phone from the car?"

"Are you serious? Why?" you cross your arms.

"Just," he closes his eyes. "Please."

You nod and start to jog towards the elevator. What the hell was that about? Why does he need his phone all of a sudden? You hear a gunshot and freeze. You run back to the room that Dean was just in and find it empty…well almost empty. Gwen is bleeding on the ground. You yell for help and try to put pressure on the wound. She's bleeding too much. The rest of the crew comes running in and Samuel yells at you for an explanation. Rufus takes over trying to revive Gwen. You explain that you heard a gunshot and came running, and now Dean is gone. Sam runs frantically around the room looking for Dean.

"Whatever had gotten into those guys, must have gotten into Dean," Sam explains.

Bobby nods to Gwen, "Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Kate, and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us."

Sam looks to his grandfather. "We're going to find him alive, Samuel, or I'm going to put a bullet into your head."

The seriousness of Sam in this moment makes you think back to feeling his body on yours. Which is completely odd because he just threatened his grandfather. You shake your head and follow Bobby and Sam to lock down the building. The next thing you all do is start looking for Dean. The building is silent other than the sound of your footsteps. Sam gets an idea and takes out his phone. He dials Dean's number and wait for the ringing. But didn't Dean say he left his phone in the car? You all hear it and run towards the sound. You enter a room where Dean is holding his gun up to both Rufus and Samuel, who are holding theirs up as well.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam says getting worried.

"Okay, both of you," Bobby says trying to get control of the situation.

Rufus glances at Bobby. "Both of us my ass."

"I'm not in the mood," Dean growls. "I just had a 12 inch…herpe crawl out of my ear."

Both you and Sam say in unison, "What?"

Dean explains that he woke up on the floor just in time to see a worm slide out of his ear and crawl into a vent. Samuel tells Dean he killed Gwen, which tears at Dean's heart, but he doesn't lower his gun. Apparently, the worm thing can possess a person and make them do whatever. Everyone seems to be going apeshit, so you grab a bag that's hanging on the wall.

"Everyone, put your guns in the bag," you say loudly to get their attention. "Until we can figure this out."

Everyone starts disagreeing with you, except Bobby. "She's right."

"We don't know who has the worm inside them," you suggest.

Dean points his gun at you, "It's not in me!"

You take a step back and your eyes widen. Bobby takes the bag and makes everyone give up their guns. You keep your distance from Dean. Your heart is racing like a fucking horse. He just…raised a gun to you. The hell? You all go to a break room and lock the guns in a locker and try to figure things out.

"We need a plan," says Bobby.

Samuel scoffs. "A plan? Based on?"

Bobby and Rufus say they are going to make a few calls and see what they can figure out. You sit with Samuel at one of the tables while Dean and Sam are at another. Dean has his feet up and his eyes on Samuel. Sam looks bored out of his mind. Bobby and Rufus continue to make calls, when Samuel tries to make some small talk with you.

"So, who are you?" he says, trying to be polite.

"Kate," you nod to Bobby. "I'm his daughter."

"Huh," he looks up at Dean who is glaring at him. "Why are you hanging around with these assholes?"

"I'm…" you look at Dean for the first time in a half hour. "I…" you look to Sam who's trying not to laugh while you think of a better line than _I slept with them._

"She's a friend, asshole." Dean says low.

Samuel gets pissed and stands up to walk out. Sam stands up and blocks his path. Their grandfather shakes his head and says he has to use the bathroom and walks past Sam. Everyone watches him walk out. Dean stands up and looks at Sam. They share a knowing look and walk out. Shit. You roll your eyes and follow them out.


	29. Chapter 29: Just Background

You follow the guys even though neither of them seem to want you to come with them. You follow them to the bathroom and wait outside with them for Samuel. The toilet flushes and he sees that he's surrounded.

"What?" he says.

Dean shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just wondering how you sleep at night."

"Like a baby, thanks for asking."

"You fed us to Crowley," Dean says angrily.

"True, but what am I going to do about it now? Do I blame you for wanting to kill me? Of course not, Dean. What I did was…" he pauses looking for the words. "But I'm not apologizing. I did what I did. I don't cry over spilled blood."

Sam stands up straighter, obviously now pissed off. "So you really can just go on, like…"

Samuel turns to face Sam. "Just because you're Dr. Jekyll at the moment doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty. Don't forget, we spent a year together."

"Yeah, we did. We're blood. And you still sold me out," Sam says calmly.

You start to feel guilty for being here. But you can also feel Dean becoming very upset. You begin to project happy thoughts into his mind. He glances down at you with a look telling you to stop. You frown and look away. Sam asks Samuel to tell him what he did during that year. Dean jumps in and tells Sam no.

"The only reason you're still alive is because we're working a job." Dean threatens. "The minute we kill this thing…you're next."

Samuel scoffs. "We'll see."

You notice black ooze coming out of Samuel's ear and it makes you take a step back. Suddenly, you can hear someone else's thoughts in the room. Samuel reaches into his pocket and takes out a small pistol. Dean grabs his arm and the bullet hits the ceiling. He pushes Dean and makes a run for it. You and the guys run after him. You run into Bobby and Rufus who heard the shot and you all go get the guns while Sam and Dean hunt down Samuel. The boys come back saying they can't find him and grab their guns. The plan is now to stay together. Unfortunately, that plan fails when you and Sam get cut off from the rest of the group.

"Sam!" Dean yells from the other side of the closed and locked garage door.

"We're fine," he yells back. "We'll just walk around."

"Keep her safe," Dean commands Sam.

You can hear the pain in his voice and the apology hanging on the edge of his tongue. Sam leads the way and you watch over your shoulder for anything. You both come across Samuel. Sam pushes you behind him and holds his gun up to his grandfather. Samuel keeps moving toward you both, saying he can tell Sam what happened over the summer. Sam tells him to stop moving, but he doesn't listen. The next thing you know, Samuel is on the ground. Sam…shot him. Bobby, Rufus, and Dean come running and freeze.

They think that Sam has the worm in him, and they won't listen to you. You follow them back to the breakroom and they carry Samuel's body back for inspection. They find out he didn't have the worm inside him, and everything just gets crazier from there.

~~~~~~~They kill the worm, but not without Rufus dying in the process. (the next day)~~~~

Bobby hasn't done much than stand over Rufus' grave. It's worrying you. Also, Dean hasn't mentioned lying to you about the phone or pointing his gun at you. Something's not right. You sit in your room thinking why he won't talk about it. Suddenly, there's a bright flash in your room and then you see only darkness.

"Kate, it's okay," Castiel's voice says in your mind. "It will all be okay, I'm sorry."

You open your eyes and realize you're still in your bed. What the hell was that? You look to your right and see Cass standing next to your bed. He looks embarrassed. You make sure you're not doing something inappropriate. You're not. What the hell?

"What was that, Cass?" you say sitting up.

"You were dead, for a day. But it's like it never happened."

"What?"

He puts his hand on your shoulder and suddenly, you are outside in the garage with the boys. They look like they just woke up from a shitty dream.

"It wasn't a dream," Cass says almost answering your thoughts.

"Wait what?" Dean walks over to you both. "You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole…whatever t-that was real?"

Castiel nods. "Yes."

Sam walks over. "Wait. So what happened?"

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done."

"What? Why?" Sam asks confused.

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe," Cass says honestly.

"So…so you killed 50,000 people for us?" Sam says slowly.

What the hell happened? You are so confused.

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?"

Dean butts in. "Ellen and Jo?"

Your heart stops. What happened? What about them?

Cass looks to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Hold on. Uh…" Dean tries to organize his thoughts. "So, if you guys went, and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, just got…erased?"

"Yeah," Cass takes a step towards him. "More or less."

"Well, then how come he and I remember it?" Dean asks.

"Because I wanted you to remember it," Cass says. "I wanted you to know who fate really is. She's cruel and capricious."

Dean scoffs. "I'd go as far as 'bitch'."

"Well, yeah." Castiel agrees. "You're the ones that taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that is something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that."

Dean straightens up. "So, wait. Did…Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick-flick?"

"Yes," Cass lies.

You glance over to him, but don't say a word.

"Absolutely, that's what he did." He lies more.

"Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, Titanic didn't suck that bad," Dean says not fully believing Castiel.

Sam gives him a look.

"Winselt's rack."

With that, Castiel takes off. You glare at Dean for the comment about the actress's chest. He shrugs. You follow the guys inside and find Bobby sleeping on the couch. They both make comments that everything is back to normal. You peer into their minds and realize the life Bobby would have had if the Titanic never sunk. He'd be married to Ellen…and Jo would be his daughter. You wouldn't have been born. You begin to feel like you're just background…so you quietly sneak off to your room.

"Maybe I'm better off…gone…" you say into your dark room.


	30. Chapter 30: The Wrong Name (SMUT)

"Are you sure about this?" you ask Castiel once the boys disappear.

Within the journal of Samuel Colt was the final clue to killing The Mother. The ashes of a Phoenix will destroy her. Unfortunately the only person to ever see a Phoenix was Samuel Colt, like one hundred years ago. The other unfortunate part is that the only way to get it is for Cass to send Sam and Dean back to the time that the Phoenix was sighted. You have a gut feeling that something is wrong, but your mind is still trying not to care too much.

Castiel looks at you deeply, trying to read your mind. You can feel his mind reaching out to you, but you and he both know he will never be able to read your mind. His eyes study your face and then he shakes his head slowly; he is unsure of all of this. You can feel the battle inside of himself about a million different things. Surprisingly, one of the things rushing around his mind is about another angel named Rachel, the one who was here only moments earlier. Castiel is a very busy kahuna in Heaven, so he sent a replacement. She didn't really see the point in helping, so Cass came to the rescue.

Bobby excuses himself to get a drink. You could use one as well, and according to Cass, he also is longing for a sip of anything. You raise an eyebrow at him as his thoughts catch you off guard. Isn't he supposed to be pure? Checking his aura you realize that he's lost most of his bright white energy. There are flecks of bronze shimmering within his aura.

"You want a drink?" you ask slowly.

He nods sternly. "That would be nice."

You lead him into the kitchen, hoping that Bobby would still be in there with a beer. Being alone with Cass? What could that lead to in your raging mind? You can tell by the open back door that Bobby went to the garage. Curiosity starts to swell up within you. Being alone with Castiel? What could that lead to? You open the fridge and grab a cold beer and slide it across the counter to the distracted angel, who, even though lost in thought, catches the bottle.

"Penny for your thoughts?" you say opening your own beer.

He crinkles his forehead at you. "I don't carry currency."

You roll your eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"You can simply read my mind. Why are you asking?" he opens his bottle.

You lean your back against the counter and shrug. "I like to hear people put their thoughts into words."

He takes a long swig of his drink. "I'm experiencing stress. It's a massacre in Heaven right now…and I'm here…drinking."

You sip your beer and think for a moment. "Why don't you just take a break?"

He looks at you like you just confessed a fetish for Lucifer. "I'm trying to save Heaven. There isn't time for breaks. I have to go."

And just like that, the angel was gone. You sigh and then groan. Something is wrong with you. Having impure thoughts about Castiel? That's like…having impure thoughts about puppies. You go to the living room and sit on the couch. Maybe some television will take your mind off the fact that Sam and Dean might not make it back to present time. You laugh as you recognize the movie playing on the screen. Back To The Future.

You get up and call out into the garage to Bobby. "I'm going out!"

He pokes his head around the door. "Out? Kate, Sam and Dean are-"

"Can I ask you something?" you say cutting him off.

He walks into the house and nods. "Of course."

"Do you think that…Dean and I will ever…" you start to feel really nervous asking Bobby this question.

He chuckles. "Honestly, Kate, I think that you are good for Dean. He is happy around you. And I can tell that he makes you just as happy."

You sigh. "Has he talked about me to you?"

Bobby sits down in his big comfy chair. "What do you mean?"

"Bobby," you say with a knowing look.

He scratches his arm. "He's told me some things…things I didn't want to know, but I can understand that you are an adult…"

"BOBBY!" you say holding up your hands. "That's not what I meant! I mean has he said anything like…referring to the future not…sex."

Bobby groans at the word. "I should have known you meant that. But, no. He hasn't talked to me about that kind of thing. Dean's not one to talk about things like that to anyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~Sam and Dean make it back, without the Phoenix ashes, but then get the package of it~~~~

You have avoided speaking to Dean about anything. Sam has tried to start little conversations here and there with you, but your one-word answers help end the chitchat. You stare out your bedroom window. Somehow, you need to find a way to focus on how to kill the Mother. Your laptop is on the small table in front of you, waiting for you to search clever ways to put ashes into something to kill a beast. Like Google can really help with that.

A knock at your door startles you. You look over your shoulder and mentally scream. Dean. In. A. Fucking. Towel. You can feel your face heating up and your eyes begging to scan his whole body. You swallow hard and clear your throat.

"Hey, Dean."

"The shower isn't working," he says really fast like he doesn't want to be asking you. "I thought you'd know how to fix it."

"Oh, a big strong man can't fix the shower?" you say in a mock 50s housewife voice.

He laughs. "I need a riveter. You up to the job, Rosie?"

You push yourself away from the computer and follow him to the bathroom. "The shower head has to be turned a certain way."

Dean makes a noise of understanding, and watches you try to stand up on the bathtub edge. You reach up and turn the shower head. His hands hold your sides to steady you. You glance down and see him smiling up at you. You tell him it should work now as you get down.

"Thanks," his eyes glance at your lips and then back to your eyes.

You try your hardest not to read his mind. You're afraid that he'll either be wanting you to leave or that he wants you to stay. If he wants you to leave, then he's not comfortable around you which means that your relationship is shit. If he wants you to stay, you won't know if it's because he is just horny and you wouldn't exactly be taking things slow.

You feel his arms wrap around your body and his lips on yours. You sigh into the kiss and put your hands on his bare chest. He pulls his head away just as you start to open your mouth to deepen the kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him back to your lips. His tongue slides into your mouth and you move your tongues together slowly. His fingers reach the bottom of your shirt and he lifts it off your head, breaking the kiss. You see that the door is open still, so you leave his embrace and shut it quickly. You turn around and face Dean. He smirks and grabs his towel. A smile slowly spreads across your face. Dean rips the towel off and throws it to the floor.

You run at him and he catches you in his arms and your lips on his. He unhooks your bra with easy and it falls to the floor. You can feel his erection pushing against your stomach. You break the kiss and drop to your knees. Looking up at him, you take his cock in your hands. Slowly, you begin to lick and suck his dick from the base to the tip. He grunts as you slide your tongue around the tip a few times. Your hand gently massages his balls and he spreads his stance a little wider for you.

"Mmm," his voice is strained. "Kate."

Him moaning your name makes your start to get wet. You start to pump his cock and suck at the same time. He grabs the back of your head and starts to hump your face. You feel him start to thrust faster, so you pull his dick from your mouth and smile devilishly up at him.

"Not yet," you whisper.

You stand up and take your shorts and panties off tossing them someplace in the room. Your eyes never leave his. He grabs your hand and pulls your body to his. Your tongues meet once more and you feel yourself dripping from being so turned on. It has been so long since you and Dean had sex. This just feels right. His kisses travel from your mouth to your jaw, down your neck and to your collar bones. You sigh as his fingers start to twist and massage your nipples.

You close your eyes and just feel his skin touching yours. For some reason, you picture a dark haired angel kneeling in front of you as Dean's fingers run along your slit.

"Mmm, Cass-" you slap your mouth closed so fast that it stings.

Dean stops and stands up to look at you not wanting to believe what he just heard. In all honesty, you have no idea why you just said that. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Your face turns lobster red and your smile sheepishly. He tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just…"

"No," you say trying to remain calm.

He shakes his head and laughs. "Are you serious?"

Why. Is. He. Laughing?! "I just…I don't…shit."

"This is actually really funny," he grabs his towel and wraps it around you. "You want to break the commandments with an angel of the Lord?"

Why is this so amusing to him? "Dean, why are you taking this so lightly?"

He starts picking up your clothes and handing them to you. An indication that the moment was definitely ruined.

"Because he's like a sexless baby in a trench coat," he laughs at his own joke. "This is something I can tease you about for sure."

"Aren't you mad?" you snatch your clothing from his hand.

"Kate," he stops and grabs your shoulders. "I love you. And all your weird quirks."

"Quirks?" How is this a fucking quirk? YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID SOMEONE ELSE'S NAME!

"We've both had a lot on our minds lately, and I know you have plenty of reasons to be pissed at me." He hugs you. "But trust me, this is a one-time deal. If this happens again, I might lose it."

He pushes you towards the door to usher you out so he can finally shower. Dean opens the door and the both of you freeze. Castiel is staring at the both of you rather confused and now embarrassed seeing your state. Dean glances at you and cracks a smile.

"Hey, Cass," he pushes you into the hallway with the angel. "Make sure Kate gets to her room."

Before you can utter a "fuck you" to Dean, he shuts the door. You march past Cass and to your room. He follows you quietly doing as Dean instructed. You turn around and face him when you are in the doorway of your room.

"Can you do me a favor?" you say quietly.

He nods. "I can try."

"Tell Dean to fuck himself," you shut the door.

There is a pause from the other side. "How does one…"


	31. Chapter 31: Midnight Apologies

"Kate," Dean whispers into your ear.

Your eyes open slowly as your dreams start to fade. The clock on the nightstand says you've only been sleeping for three hours and that it's 4 in the morning. What could possibly be so important? Tomorrow is the day to finally kill The Mother...well technically today.

"What is it?" Your voice is crackly and deep. Attractive.

He sits on the edge of your bed, but doesn't say a word. His scent is sweet and still lingers of your rose-scented shampoo. You sit up quietly and stretch your arms. He sighs and you can faintly see him smiling. Something is wrong. His emotions do not match his expression.

"Dean?" You gently touch his back and sit up on your knees. "You okay?"

He chuckles quietly. "How are you?"

"Tired. And slightly worried," you put your arms around his shoulders.

"Worried?" His hand reaches up to hold your hands as you hug him from behind.

"Why are you up, Squirrel?" You mimic Crowley's accent the best you can.

He laughs but catches himself so he doesn't wake anyone up. "Don't ever do that again."

You kiss his cheek. "Come on, Squirrel. Spit out the bloody reason you woke me from my beauty sleep."

"Kate! Stop," he pulls you off him and faces you, but still holds your hand.

"Then tell me," you say in your own voice.

"I've been thinking," he says trying not to be upset. "About us."

You pull your hand away. Not this again. How many times is he going to do this to you? What happened to "I'd marry you right here"? He woke you up to break up with you!

"Maybe we should hold off on...everything until all of this settles down."

"Dean, it won't settle down for a long time. Every time we think we win, something bigger is back to kick us in the ass."

He nods. "I know. But it's just..."

"No," you say a little louder. "If we break up now, I'm done waiting for you."

His eyes look into yours. "What?"

"You keep doing this to me," you get out of bed starting to feel disgusting being in the same bed as him. "You keep pushing me away. And I'm done with this Dean."

His emotions are spiraling but he contains himself. "I'm saying, just until we can have a break to be normal. You know?"

You laugh. "Our lives will NEVER be normal!"

"Kate," he stands up. "You want to wake up Bobby?"

"You lied to me," you turn away from him. "You don't want to marry me. You just like the possibility of a normal life."

"That's not-"

You cut him off. "You want what you had with Lisa and Ben."

He doesn't say anything and it breaks your heart.

"That will never be us, Dean. And I'm done waiting for you to see that."

There's a long pause between you two. The silence allows Dean to hear you sniffle. It's obvious that you are wiping tears even though you aren't facing him.

"You're right," he whispers.

You slowly turn to look him in the eyes. "What?"

"I really just want what I had with Lisa. That's why I've spent every waking moment constantly thinking about you. All I want is to have a wife. That's why I told you I want to marry you and actually asked Bobby if I could. It's not like I want you or anything. I'm trying to plan a future for us because all I want is someone else."

He's being sarcastic. And that's what is killing you. What he wants for the both of you won't work if you both continue being hunters. Things have been shaky between the both of you for some time now, and it's just going to get worse with the pressure of commitment.

You wipe your face. "Where does this leave us, Dean? Either we are together through this or we're not at all."

He thinks for a while about your ultimatum. "This is shitty."

"Yeah, well," you wipe your face as more tears come out. "Life is shitty."

He walks around the bed to you and pulls you into a hug. Your arms instinctively wrap around his neck. You breathe in his scent again, and try to ingrain this feeling into your mind. His hand guides your chin to look up at him. The green of his eyes is tired and dark. You close your eyes and kiss him softly. He's shocked, but goes along with your affection by returning the kiss.

When he pulls away, he mumbles with his eyes shut, "Please, be patient with me...I'm...still trying to figure..."

You put your finger to his lips. You understand what he's trying to explain. His mind is still muddling over being in Hell, losing Sam, losing his grandfather, finding Sam without a soul, and losing Lisa and Ben. His mind is everywhere and he has the world on his shoulders.

"I know, Dean. And I'm sorry."

He looks at you confused. "For what?"

"I should let you have your space if you need it," your hand slides across the stubble on his face. "If you need some time alone, I will respect that."

He hugs you tight and tries to use a funny voice to lighten the mood, "I don't deserve you."

You scoff. "Squirrel, you will always have me when you need me."

"Keep using that voice and see what happens."

You kiss him again and whisper in a dark British accent, "Bring it on."

He pushes you to the bed and your head hits the pillows. He straddles you and begins to tickle your sides. You slap at his hands, which makes him grab your hands and shove them under his legs. He continues to tickle you. You're almost crying again, but from laughing. He's going to make you wake someone up!

"Dean! Stop!" You squeal.

His hands stop and rest on each side of your head. His face is inches from yours. You sigh and shake your head. This relationship is a rollercoaster heading into Hell.


	32. Chapter 32: Wings

Your dreams start flitting away as the sunlight hits your still shut eyes. Finally, you and Dean are on the same page and today is the day you will help kill The Mother. Someone clears their throat from nearby, but it's not someone you want to hear.

"You getting up, or going to pretend to still be asleep?" Meg's voice echoes.

Why is her voice echoing? You sit up fast and glance around. The light in your face was not the sun at all, just a florescent light above your head. You are not even in your bedroom. Slowly, you get to your feet and glare at Meg. Why did she kidnap you? What could she possibly need from you? After all, she owns your soul, what more could she need?

"Good," she turns and walks to the door of the small room that reminds you of Bobby's safe room. "We have work to do."

You follow close behind, unsure of where you are or how long you've been sleeping. Your body feels off. Like you haven't eaten in a while…or bathed in a long time. You try to ask Meg something, but your throat is dry and you end up coughing like an 80 year old smoker.

"Try not to speak. Your vocal chords haven't been used in about thirteen months."

You stop in your tracks. No. How could this happen? Meg has kept you hostage and unconscious for over a year! Meg yelps and spins to face you.

"Stop being angry!" she holds her head. "Your powers are getting more advanced, please calm yourself."

Your eyes stare into Meg's mind and realize that she has been letting Crowley test on you. More than that though, you see everything you've missed. Dean killed Eve, Castiel was working with Crowley, Castiel also took in many souls and became a god, he also is dead now and Leviathans are crawling over the Earth, Lisa and Ben don't remember Dean, your house has been burned down, and you have been absent for all of it. Meg rolls her eyes and leads you into a kitchen. You're barely paying attention, but it seems like you are in some underground hideout.

"Drink this," Meg hands you a bottle of water. "And take it easy."

You take a sip and hoarsely say, "Why did you take me?"

Meg sits at the little table. "I could see your powers getting rusty, and I know your father wouldn't be happy about that. So, I decided to give you a push into you know…having control over yourself."

"Control?" you sit with her. "I was just fine."

"But you weren't," she leans forward. "I could sense it. There is a time in every Ryth's life that their powers become too much for themselves."

"How could you sense it?"

"You were showing all the symptoms; moody, increased sexual desire, distant, and you have scales on your wrists."

You immediately glance at your wrists. Looking closely you see what you thought was dry skin a year ago, and is now shiny blue scales. Shit. This looks bad. Actually, you could probably play them off as tattoos, as long as no one touched them. You did have a lot of pent up horniness and as for moody, you always are, so what gives?

"So what do I do now?" you say sipping more water.

"A thank you would be nice," Meg says leaning back and putting her feet up.

"For what? Kidnapping me instead of explaining this to me?"

"I saved you from yourself. Ryths undergo a painful change. I put you under for a year so that you wouldn't feel a thing. So drink up and thank me."

"Thanks, bitch," you mumble. "When can I let everyone know that I'm fine?"

"Whenever you want, but it might come as a big shock to them."

"It's been a year, of course they will be shocked," you finish the water.

Meg laughs. "They think you're dead."

"Why would they think that, Meg?"

"I made it look like I killed you," she shrugs.

"WHY MEG?"

"You know me, I like the flair. And being put on the Winchester hit list makes me feel all tingly inside."

She reaches into her jacket and pulls out your phone. Great, Meg probably went all over the internet doing who knows what in your name. She slides the phone to you and you grab it right before it falls off the table. You enter your passcode which makes you upset, because your phone is fully charged and that means Meg has been using it.

"I used it for games. There's only service in here," she says getting up and walking out of the room to give you privacy.

You open your messages and see that Meg has actually has texted people. A sigh escapes your lips; she hasn't texted the Winchesters or Bobby. Do you call them? Show up at their door? You groan. What door? Your house is gone. Where the hell are the guys even staying? You dial Bobby's number.

Three rings and he answers angry. "Who is this?"

You laugh, almost cry actually. "Bobby…it's me."

There's a long pause on the other end. "If this is some sick joke-"

"It's really me. Where are you?"

He hesitates, obviously not trusting you. "I'll meet you."

"I understand, of course. Where?"

"Lily Dale," he tests.

"Where you sent me to kill those skinwalkers?"

He sighs. "Yeah, there's another case there. I'll meet you."

You hang up and screech with happiness. Meg scoffs in the doorway. She leads you into a bedroom and shows you some clothes to take with you. She admits to stealing some from your house before it burned. According to her memories, Leviathans did the job. Once you are done shoving the clothes into a backpack, Meg leads you up some stairs into a broken down house. Looks like Meg found an old house with a bunker. That's good thinking.

She leads you to a blue bug, like the one you used to have. "I figured you'd like this one."

You throw your bag into the passenger seat and roll the window down as you start the car. "Hey, Meg. What if something happens and I can't control my powers?"

She leans in the window. "You'll be fine for a while. Call me when you start to feel tingling in your spine."

"What would cause my spine to tingle?"

She smiles. "Wings."


	33. Chapter 33: Not What You Hoped

You've driven a few hours and decide to turn the radio on. It's weird; your thoughts have been running faster than the car and haven't realized there was no music playing.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," the radio says stopping your fingers. "The killing spree is finally over and they have been gunned down."

No. You pull over and turn the radio up.

"The FBI has given an official statement and can be found on our webpage. They were killed this morning by Sheriff-"

You start to hyperventilate. There's no way. Bobby would have said something. Meg would have said something. You open the car door and start dry heaving. You haven't eaten anything since you left Meg's. And all she packed for you were crackers. You shut the door and grip the wheel. You have to keep driving.

You arrive at Lily Dale, the most psychic town in America, with a heavy heart. Most of the mediums here are phonies, but there are a few legit ones. Of course they charge more. You park the car in a motel lot and instinctively search for the Impala, but there's not one, which makes you even more upset. You hear footsteps from behind you making you spin around.

"Kate?" Bobby's voice says almost cracking.

You run and hug him, finally letting your tears out. "It's good to see you- Bobby! What the hell?"

You back away from him as you feel him pour something on you. It definitely doesn't smell like holy water. He hands you a rag and apologizes.

"It's a cleaner. The only thing that can slow down a Leviathan. I had to make sure."

"Good to know you haven't changed," you say wiping your arm off.

You and Bobby get into your car to catch up, even though you know everything that has happened. You even sneak a peek into his mind and see that he has feelings for someone named Jody, but you don't mention it.

"Bobby?" you say quietly. "Are Sam and Dean…really dead?"

"What?" he looks sideways at you. "Oh! No, those were Leviathans. Don't worry. Sam and Dean are actually here." He rolls his eyes. "It's the first time in a week they've seen each other. Something happened between them."

"Oh, great," you say sarcastically, but your heart is doing backflips. "Should I go surprise them?"

Bobby laughs. "Please, do."

He gives you a hug and gets out of the car. You watch him get into his truck and drive off. Out of the corner of your eye, you see he left something on the passenger seat. You grab it and shake your head. He bought you a motel room. He is such a dad. You turn the car on and begin to look for Sam and Dean. You spot a tall suited man with a puzzled look on his face; Sam. Pulling over, you honk the horn at him. He jumps at takes a second glance at you.

"Hey," you say stepping out. "How you doing Sam?"

He looks around and then back at you in disbelief. "Kate?"

"Trust me, Bobby already threw whatever that cleaning shit was on me. I'm no Leviathan."

"Right," he says stepping closer to you.

"If that's not enough, I can tell you whatever you want to know. Like we had sex in a motel room once when we were hunting a ghost."

He chuckles. "Actually, Leviathans know everything about the person they pose as. Memories, thoughts, secrets."

You can feel yourself blushing. "Oh."

"But nice to know that memory is what you picked to prove a point."

He hugs you and you automatically feel his pain. Dean killed one of his friends and that's why they haven't spoken in a week. That doesn't seem like Dean, but you keep your mouth shut and hug him back. He smells like cologne and strawberries. It's nice.

"Where have you been? I mean, I saw Meg kill you." he holds you tighter.

You rub his back. "She took me to her hideout and let Crowley do tests on me."

"For a whole year?" he says remembering what he had to go through in Hell.

"It wasn't bad," you say trying to refocus his mind. "Actually, it was to help me."

He pulls away and looks down at you quizzically. "How so?"

"Can I explain it later, to both you and Dean? It's just easier done once…you know?"

"Yeah, sure," he clears his throat.

You sigh. "Look, I know something happened between you two, but I really would just like a day to feel normal again."

He laughs. "Normal, right."

"Sam, you know what I mean."

His phone starts to buzz and he answers. "What did you find? …We'll be right there."

He hangs up and asks if you can drive him to the museum in town. You get in with him and start driving. He's tense and it's bothering you. You take one hand off the wheel and gently grab his. He looks at your hands and you feel his fingers lace with yours. He sighs and looks out the window. He just wants someone on his side for once, and you want him to know you're here for him.

You pull up to the tiny museum and shut the car off taking your hand from his. He clears his throat and climbs out. You check your face in the mirror and sigh. At least the year of testing didn't make you get wrinkles. You lock the car after you get out and catch up with Sam who is already walking up the stairs. When you get to the top, strong hands wrap around your shoulders violently. You start to panic not being able to see your attacker from behind.

"Sam, hurry!" Dean's voice says as he pulls you backwards.

"Dean!" Sam pushes him away from you. "It's really Kate."

Dean glares at Sam and then studies your face. You start to feel sick to your stomach. Dean has changed a lot. He's sadder, borderline alcoholic, and looks tired. He swallows the lump in his throat and looks you up and down like he can't believe you're here. Your shoulders are throbbing from where he grabbed you and you absentmindedly rub your skin there. Sam walks into the museum to give you both some time to talk.

"Dean," you try to keep your voice strong. "I…"

"How?" he asks sitting down on the stairs.

You sit with him. "Meg took me. Crowley did tests on me…you know what. Can we just save this for later? I told Sam I would explain it all to the both of you."

He won't even look you in the eye as he says rather stoically, "Okay, sounds good." He gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Dean, please don't be like this," you say getting up.

He turns around. "Just…go get a motel. Text me or Sam what room. We will be there later."

"I want to help you with this case-"

"Damn it, Kate!" he says finally looking at you. "Just stop. I can't do this right now. I can't focus on this with you here. People are dying."

You nod trying not to cry. This is not how you pictured this would go. "Promise me that you will come to the motel when you're done."

He licks his lips in frustration. "I promise," he mutters as he turns from you and walks inside.


	34. Chapter 34: Pucker Up (Fluff)

You sit patiently at the motel waiting for the boys to get the job done. Sam has been texting you to keep you up to date with what they find. The ghost their after is named Kate; joyous. She was buried in the cemetery in town, so they just got done burning the bones. They are on their way to the motel now. You pace the room trying to find the right way to tell them or even if you should tell them the truth. How will they take the fact that you're a Ryth? Dean literally killed Sam's friend because she wasn't human.

"Kate," Sam's voice comes through the door.

You let them inside and they bring their bags in. "Job done?" you ask knowing full and well that it is done.

"Yep," Dean says heading to the bathroom with his bag.

He slams the door and locks it. Sam shakes his head at his brother's attitude. You sit on the bed and start to fidget. How can you tell them?

"Hey," Sam says quietly. "It's okay."

You force a smile. "Thanks, Sammy."

Dean opens the door and comes out in normal clothing. Sam goes into change leaving you and the hot tempered Dean alone. Dean folds his suit and throws it in his bag like a child. You watch his every move, longing for him to hold you again. It's not your fault that Meg took you. Why is he acting like this? He doesn't know the whole story yet. It will be fine. Sam comes out and puts his suit on a hanger and lays it on the other bed. They both sit next to each other facing you ready to hear what happened.

"So, why did Meg take you?" Sam asks curiously.

"She was helping me," you start to explain.

Dean scoffs. "I'm sure. And letting Crowley prod you seems helpful."

Sam looks at Dean in annoyance. "Can you let her finish?"

"Hey," you say trying to get their attention. "Stop. Okay?"

They both shuffle around and look back at you.

"I haven't been completely honest with the both of you. I'm not a psychic."

"No one in this town seems to be," Dean mumbles.

"I'm a Ryth."

Dean scrunches his face in the way that makes you want to kiss him. "A what?"

"It's a dragon…" you say quietly.

Sam looks at the ground thinking. "I've heard about them. But there's only been one sighting of a Ryth like twenty something years ago."

"Twenty-two years ago," you correct. "My dad."

Dean's eyes grow wide. "Your dad, a dragon, shacked up with Bobby's wife?"

You nod. "Looks that way. And that's the reason my mother was killed. The demons wanted to find me."

"They knew your powers would come in handy," Sam figures.

"Yeah," you say trying to avoid more questions about your dragon rapist father. "I guess Crowley wanted to figure me out before I lose control of my powers."

"Lose control?" Dean asks slightly worried.

Sam glances at Dean, starting to feel protective over you.

You start to piece together from Sam's mind why Dean killed Sam's friend. "My dad lost control and wiped out a few small towns. Hunters let people chalk it up to tornados. Eventually, hunters found him and ganked the guy."

"So, you could lose control of yourself? Have you been showing signs?" Dean asks trying to hide his anxiety.

You glance at your covered wrists. "No, actually I haven't."

Suddenly, Dean's phone buzzes. It's one of the girls from town saying the ghost is still around. He quickly motions for the both of you to follow him. He tells the girl he will be right there. You get into the car with them and realize it's not the Impala. This car smells like fast food and beer. Ugh. You pull up to a house and the three of you head into the yard only to find the girl from the phone limping down the stairs. Dean pushes past you and runs to her, pulling her into a hug. He looks at Sam confused and refuses to even look at you.

You all decide to stay at the girl's house for the night to protect her. Dean's bright idea. You sit in the chair in the living room while the girl goes upstairs to sleep. Dean is still thinking about what you said. He can't focus on the job and he's overly tired. Within a few minutes of him lying down on the couch, he's sleeping. Sam and you share a look when he starts snoring. He's still feeling protective of you.

"Sam?" you whisper. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"You can either tell me, or I can read your mind."

He smiles at the ground. "I forgot you could do that."

"Yeah, so spill."

"I'm afraid of what Dean will want to do with you," he says quietly.

You try to lighten the mood. "He should be afraid of what I want to do to him."

Sam closes his eyes and tries not to laugh. "Not something I want to picture, Kate. Thanks."

"He's not going to try to kill me, Sammy."

"He might try," he looks at Dean. "But I won't let him. I promise."

You get up and sit on the other couch with Sam. He looks at you questioningly. You lay your head on his arm and look up at him. It's nice to have someone actually care about you. He puts his arm around you so that you can lean on his chest. You focus on his breathing and try to sleep, but it's hard to sleep sitting.

"I missed you," he whispers.

You look up at him again. "I would say the same, but it feels like I never left."

He smirks and kisses your forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Keep the ghosts away from me," you mumble jokingly into his chest.

You wake up to the sound of hushed arguing. Sitting up, you see that Sam and Dean are fighting in front of you. They see you and immediately stop talking. Dean licks his lip and walks into the kitchen. Sam is beyond stressed. He shrugs at you like he was just defeated. Dean comes back in with coffee and hands it to you.

"Here, we have a lot to do today."

"Thank you," you say taking a sip. Your stomach growls loudly letting the whole room know that you haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

Dean and Sam look at you with the same face.

"Hungry?" Sam says smiling, teasing you.

Just then, the girl comes downstairs in a bathrobe. You roll your eyes and Sam catches it. He raises an eyebrow at your jealousy. You look away from him and sip your coffee more. She tells the guys that the ghost enjoyed killing her friend and that you all had to leave her house immediately. Weird way of saying thank you. Dean drives to the cemetery again, making you wonder what will happen. It's not easy digging a grave and burning bones during the day.

At the cemetery, Dean does the first round of digging. He looks around. "I feel naked doing this in the daylight."

His comment immediately makes you picture him naked. You watch his arm muscles tense as he keeps digging. Sam says something to him, but you can't stop looking at Dean's body. Fifteen minutes later, Sam is in the hole digging up his turn. He hits the coffin and removes the lid. Well, shit. The body is gone.

~~~~~~~~~You all kill the spirit and end up in a diner soon after because all is well in the world~~~~~~~

You notice that Sam and Dean are now acting more like their old selves. It's refreshing. Sam is about to say something when he sees someone. You turn around in your chair to see who he's looking at. It's that girl. You start to feel sad when your body senses Dean's happiness and slight horniness. Sam looks at Dean and excuses himself. You follow close behind him, not wanting to see Dean flirt with someone else.

Sam leads you to his car and takes his things out of it. He wants to hunt with Dean again. He throws you your bag as well from his car. It's best that you all work together. You know that. But a part of you feels like Dean is pissed off at you still. Sam opens Dean's blue car's trunk and throws his bag inside. You do the same and lean against the car and sigh.

"Don't let this get you upset," he says lightly. "Dean is a dog."

"It's just that…when I left, Dean and I were ready to get married. Now, it's like he doesn't even want me alive."

Sam sighs and takes a step towards you. "He's just a little…lost."

"Thanks, Sammy, but maybe it's for the best that Dean and I…aren't together right now."

Sam looks up towards the diner and back at you with a smile. "Maybe."

You stand up and look over to the diner trying to see what made him smile. There's nothing there. He was probably just looking to see if Dean was coming. Suddenly, Sam's hand is on your cheek and the other is on your waist. His lips gently touch yours. You are taken by surprise, but it feels right. Your hands go around his neck to pull his body closer to yours. His lips move across yours slowly and softly. He pulls away and smiles down at you. Your heart is hammering in your chest and you feel lightheaded.

"I'm going to…get in the car," you say a little dazed.

He nods and lets you go. "Right, and Dean is coming now. So…"

You quickly get into the car and watch as Dean starts to talk to Sam. You barely hear what they are saying because you are so frazzled. Where did that come from? Why did Sam kiss you like that? Why hasn't he kissed you like that before? Oh goodness, that was perfect. Sam and Dean get into the car.

"I just wonder how he bent my spoon," Sam says to Dean.

"Don't think about it. It's Lily Dale," Dean says starting up the car.

You sit quietly in the backseat, looking at your hands as you all head out.


	35. Chapter 35: Wedding

You and the guys drive out to Vegas for the heck of it. Mainly because Dean wants to find a loose woman and Sam just wants to go camping in the desert. Neither of them admits to either of these things aloud, but they do agree that they might find a small job. When Dean parks the car at a motel just outside of the city, Sam grabs his bag and starts walking into the empty desert. The night sky does look fantastic, so you tell Dean to have fun and follow Sammy.

"Why didn't you just stay at the motel? It's not like Dean is even going to be there," Sam says as you both walk in the silent landscape.

You shrug. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, and Dean wants to bring a girl back to the motel."

Sam raises an eyebrow and nods. "You read his mind."

"I didn't have to," you say kicking a pebble. "But I also want to talk to you about that kiss."

He chuckles. "Okay, what about it?"

"It was…nice," you say looking at the ground as you keep up with his stride.

Sam stops and drops his bag. For a second, you think he's going to sweep you up in his arms and kiss you again, but he starts taking out his tent from his bag. You place your bag on the ground and look up at the stars as Sam begins setting it up. You offer to help, but he declines insisting that he can do it. Once he has it popped up and staked into the ground you both go inside and unroll the sleeping bags. A part of you wants to suggest zipping the bags together and make one big one to cuddle in, but you decide against it.

Sam sits cross-legged on his sleeping bag and gestures for you to sit on yours. "So, it was nice?"

You blush and sit. "Sam, why did you kiss me?"

He pulls a baggie of granola out of the pocket of his backpack. "Why'd you kiss me back?"

"Fair enough," you say taking a bit of granola from the baggie. "This doesn't mean anything though, right? Like between us?"

"Do you want it to?" he says nonchalantly.

You think for a second. "Honestly, I don't think I can handle a relationship right now."

"That's fine," he says smiling. "No pressure."

"Huh," you are a little shocked.

"What?" he eats some granola.

You shake your head. "It's just funny how different you are from your brother."

"Hey, do you mind if I take a walk? I really need something to drink and the city is like a ten minute walk from here."

"Oh," you were hoping for some more Sammy time. "Go ahead. As long as you bring me back something."

"Sweet tea?" he says unzipping the tent.

"You know me so well," you blow him a kiss as he gets out.

You hear him laugh to himself as he begins walking away. You fall back onto your sleeping bag and groan. Why is Dean being such a bitch? And why is Sammy being such a sweetie? This isn't fair. It's not your fault you were gone for a year! Dean should have been super excited when he saw you. Soon, you fall asleep and are bombarded by frustrating dreams about Dean and Sam. But a buzzing wakes you up. How long have you been sleeping? Sam's still not back, so it couldn't have been too long. You grab your phone and see a text message from Sam. It's been four hours! All he sent was an address and telling you to wear a nice dress. Odd.

It takes you about a half hour to find the place since you don't have a car. You read the sign and gasp. A chapel? Why would Sam tell you to meet him here? Your heart skips. There's no way he is getting you to marry him, right? Someone walks up behind you and clears their throat. You turn around to find Dean who is holding a gun at his side. Or maybe this is a job? Dean's in his FBI uniform.

"Did Sam text you?" you ask watching Dean's gun. You can sense he doesn't trust you.

He nods. "What's going on?"

You shake your head. "No clue. He's been gone for hours and then texted me to meet him here." You sniff Dean. "Been drinking, Squirrel?"

His emotions change for a split second, but then go back to being serious. "That's none of your business."

"Dean," you grab his arm as he tries to walk by you. "What did I do?"

"What?" he stares down at you like he has no idea what you are talking about.

"This whole making me feel like shit thing," you gesture to him. "I can't handle it. Last I knew, me and you were…engaged…practically."

"A lot of things happened while you were dead," he says brokenheartedly.

"That's the thing, Dean. I never was dead. So, tell me why you are being an ass to me."

He sighs. "Can we do this later?"

"No," you say letting his arm go. "You treat me like I'm some kind of monster. Last I knew, you loved me. And now…you don't even trust me."

He glares at you. "Stay the hell out of my mind."

"I don't have to read your mind to know that you can't stand being around me," you say getting a little louder.

His voice rises too. "What do you want me to do?"

"Forget it," you say walking past him. "Let's find Sammy."

The both of you walk into the chapel and find Sam standing at the altar. Sam tells Dean to put the gun away and barely looks at you. His mind is racing, but it's clouded. You can't read it. His aura has changed too. You give Dean an uneasy look. Sam explains that he's getting married…to Becky. You and Dean are silent through the whole ceremony because you both have no idea what to do. How did this even happen? Becky?


	36. Chapter 36: No One Is Ready for This

Sam and Becky giggle with each other sitting in the fold up chairs that are normally used as pews. It sickens you. The giggling, not the makeshift pews. Becky is that crazed fan you met at the convention all those years ago. She creeped you out then, and with that wedding band on her finger, she creeps you out a million times more. Dean is fuming and his thoughts are spiraling.

"Shouldn't she ask my permission or something?" Dean says waving his hand around for good measure.

Sam chuckles, holding his wife's hands. "You want her to ask for my hand?"

"How in the-" Dean starts.

You send him peaceful thoughts of sitting in the Impala, eating hamburgers, having vigorous sex. He stops midsentence and glances at you. You keep your eyes on Sam, trying to look oblivious. He shakes his head and continues in a lighter tone.

"How did this happen?"

Sam smiles still giddy from being married. "Short version? We met, we ate, and…and talked and fell in love. And you know, here we are."

Your eyes grow wide. Hours ago, you were contemplating having hardcore sex in the desert with this tall lug. Now he's head over heels for the borderline stalker? You groan and rub your temples. A headache is threatening your mind. This doesn't add up.

"Yeah, I guess I'm all caught up," Dean laughs nervously. "That's okay. You know what? Ignoring everything…have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?"

You laugh. "I'm right here."

All three of them look at you. Dean is pissed that you brought it up, and that you are disproving his point. Becky is staring daggers at you hoping you get hit by a truck the moment you walk out the door. Sam smirks lightheartedly and laughs.

"Yeah, but-" Sam starts.

His wife interjects. "But if anyone knows that, it's me! I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know?" She looks at Sam. "Open eyes."

"I'm going to be sick," both you and Dean say simultaneously.

"Dean, look it's simple," Sam explains still being high off the moment. "If something goods happening, I got to jump on it now, today, period."

"Okay, Dead Poets Society," Dean says sarcastically, "Fine. No offense, but did you even make sure she's really-"

Still holding onto Sam's hand, Becky sits up straighter and nods. "Salt, holy water, everything. See?" She holds out her arm where Sam must have scraped her with iron. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother."

You laugh, loudly. Almost obnoxiously loud. She cannot be serious!

"That's it," she says ignoring you.

A priest comes in with the bill and Becky snatches it saying she'll take care of it. She scurries out with the man to discuss how to pay for this sham of a marriage. There's no way this is legit. Something is going on with Sammy. Dean glares at Becky until she's out of sight. Sam stands up and stares at the both of you with a huge smile. The guys start arguing whether or not this marriage can be the real deal. Well, Dean is arguing, Sam is just sort of relaxed. Too relaxed.

"Dean, you're paranoid," Sam says still calm as can be.

"And you're in love?" Dean shrieks.

The word makes your heart skip for some reason. You can't tell if it's because you haven't heard Dean say love in a long time or because Sam might actually be in love…and not with you. You blank out everything that the boys say until Sam mentions that he and Becky are going to Delaware for the honeymoon. It makes your stomach turn thinking about her touching him.

You and Dean walk out to the car together as he dials Bobby's number. Dean leaves a message because you both know that Bobby is fighting off some vamps in Oregon, filling him in on Sam's wedding and that you both will be in Delaware trying to figure this out. You fall asleep quickly and don't budge until Dean stops in Delaware. You sit up and stretch. You see a car that says "just married" across the back. Well, at least they are easy to spot. Dean rolls his eyes and parks the car.

"Stay here," he says rather rudely.

"Get me something to drink, babe," you meant to say it sarcastically, but your voice crackles from being sleepy.

He whips his head at you and raises an eyebrow. "Babe?"

You blush. "Yeah," you try to go along with the sleepy voice. "Be quick, my Deanie Weenie."

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. His eyes look like they are going to pop out of his head. You mind is spinning, but you just shut your eyes and act like you are half asleep. He is speechless, and haphazardly escapes the car. When he goes inside the bar, you groan loudly. Deanie Weenie? Oh, Lord. This is bad.

Dean comes out about twenty minutes later, carrying a newspaper and a beer. You pretend to be sleeping still, waiting for him to open the door. When you hear the door shut as he slides in, you pretend to wake up. He hands you the beer and newspaper without looking at you.

"Thanks," you say groggily.

"No problem…Katie." He is trying to be playful and it forces a smile on your face.

"Katie?" you ask innocently.

He laughs. "You called me Deanie Weenie."

"I did not," you sit up. "I said thanks."

"No," he shakes his head. "Before I went in. You must have been half asleep."

"Doesn't sound like something I'd say," you skim the newspaper.

He starts the car. "Yeah, okay. Does Doctor Fuck-Me ring a bell?"

You bust out laughing. How did you forget about that? At least that one was an honest mistake. You hear him laughing with you and your heart beats faster. You missed that. Once you both are calm and on the road, you ask where he's taking you.

"To a motel," he nods to the music playing. "I'm extremely tired and need to get some beauty sleep before I look like you."

You slowly turn your head, faking offense. "Excuse you? I slept like a fucking queen."

"And what does that say about you?" he smiles so wide you see his crow's-feet in the corners of his eyes.

"It says that I'm in love with an asshole," you laugh and look out the window.

Suddenly, the car is silent. You look at him and instinctively move closer to your door. He looks concerned and a little nervous. What did you say? You give him a confused look and then understand what happened. It felt so natural to say love with Dean that you didn't even realize you said it. He stops at a red light and turns his attention back on the road. You want to know what he's thinking, but he did tell you to stay out of his mind. Ugh, you hear his thoughts anyway. All he's thinking is "fuck" over and over. Well, you ruined life. Good going. Game over.

"I'm sorry," you whisper. "Force of habit."

"It's been over a year…" his voice is calmer than his thoughts.

"That's the thing. For me, it hasn't been a year." You look at your hands. "I feel like it's been a few days since I was sleeping my bed with you."

The car parks in front of the motel lobby. He sits there with you for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say. He understands how you feel, but he's not sure if he feels the same anymore. It breaks your heart. Dean gives up and goes inside to get a room. You pull out your phone and immediately attempt to text Sammy, but then you remember. He's not your Sammy anymore. Maybe that's even better though. You quickly send a text saying, "I accidentally told Dean that I love him. Not sure what to do." You add in, "Hope you and the wifey are doing good. Sorry to interfere with the honeymoon," just in case Becky decides she needs to read it too.

Dean gets back in the car and pulls around the side of the building. You grab your bags and follow him to the room. He locks the door behind you both and throws his bag on the bed. You place yours on the other bed and sit down. He lies back on his bed and closes his eyes. His mind is filled with thoughts about you. He's remembering things about the both of you and it's like a slideshow in your head.

When he first saw you, he thought you were beautiful, and not like the girls at the bar either. He could tell that you were more than a pretty face and someone he wanted to have sex with. It scared him. When he proposed to you in the bar to make you feel better about your old partner getting hitched, Dean was scared then too. He never proposed to someone before and that was a big deal to him even though it was fake. And the second time he proposed to you in the park, he was even more nervous because he actually knew you then. He remembers watching you sleep, holding your hand with his ring on it, rubbing his thumb across the metal band as you slept. Your laugh is like every song he has ever loved. You make him feel safe, loved, happy, and not alone. Losing you broke him. Losing you twice almost killed him. And this last time he almost drove the Impala off a bridge, but couldn't do it. He's scared now.

That's why he's been a dick lately. He's afraid to lose you again. A tear falls onto your lap as you silently cry, watching his memories of you. When he saw you at that museum a few days ago, all he wanted to do was kiss you, hold you, and apologize even though he didn't have anything to apologize for. You quickly run to the bathroom and slam the door behind you. This is too much to take in. He doesn't hate you. He doesn't care what you are. He's in love with you. You turn the bathtub water on to drown out the noise of your crying. You have to tell him that you can't be together. This is like when he was going to say yes to Michael and he wouldn't let you stay. Your powers will become stronger, and possibly tear apart everything near to you.

Dean knocks on the door. "Kate, are you okay?"

You clear your throat and wipe your eyes. "Yeah, all good."

"Before you get in the bath, can I use the bathroom?"

You can tell by his voice that he just wants to make sure you are okay. He doesn't have to use the bathroom. If you open that door, he will see that you are upset. He will hug you. And you will want to kiss him. For his sake, you can't do that. You quickly strip and silently get into the running bath water and pull the curtain across.

"I'm already in, but you can use the toilet if you have to," you say over the running water. "It's not locked."

The door opens and you immediately are in his head. He is debating whether or not to open the curtains or sit on the toilet to talk to you. Honestly, you'd love to have his company, but that could lead to other things. You hear the seat get put up and him start peeing. Well, a part of him had to go. You shut the water off as he's going.

"Did you want to hear me piss?" he tries being lighthearted.

You laugh. "It's one of my kinks."

He flushes the toilet and zips his pants up. "I'll remember that."

"And why is that? It's not like we are ever going to get back together…"

He clears his throat. "Well, yeah. I just…you ruined the moment."

"Because your piss was a lovely moment to begin with?" you joke.

He laughs. "Hey," he gets a little serious. "Can I ask you something?"

You try not to move or breathe too much. "Anything."

The room is silent and it burns your ears. There have been too many awkward silences with him. You move the curtain so that you can see if he is still in the room, but you keep your body covered. His eyes meet yours. His face goes from concentrated on his thoughts to worried about you.

"Were you crying?"

Shit.


	37. Chapter 37: (Short, Sorry!)Falling Again

You don't know how to respond or if you even want to. Dean's face is filled with concern, and his mind is filled with genuine love for you. Your fingers grip the curtain until your knuckles turn white while you try to think of something to say.

"Yeah," your lips quiver as you tell the truth.

He scoffs and wipes his scruff in thought. "I think I know why, but please, enlighten me."

You catch his mood change. "It's nothing, Dean." You let the curtain fall so you can't see his face.

He leaves the bathroom so that you can attempt to wash up and relax, but the latter doesn't happen. The floor becomes soaked as you get out and stare at your body in the slightly foggy mirror. Immediately, you feel disgusted. The woman staring back at you isn't who you want to be. The eyes are red and puffy, the sign of someone weak. The mouth almost a snarl, a sign of hatred. The skin is imperfected with freckles, scars, and an anti-possession tattoo on your ribcage. The mirror begins to crack from the intensity of your stare, but you don't care. The hair is a mess from the wind of the drive and then putting it in water without brushing it. You grab a towel and wrap it around you, trying to ignore your pain.

You walk into the hotel room and are hit with a wave of cold AC air. Dean is reading something on his laptop. His eyes glance up at you and he watches you intently as you walk to the bed to grab your bag. You catch a piece of his thoughts and freeze.

"She's perfect," he tells himself.

You turn your attention to him and drop the bag back on the bed. He sits up straight and crosses his arms, still watching you. He knows you've read his mind. Nervously, you pull the towel closer to your body, afraid of exposing yourself to him and ruining his thoughts about you. You grab the bag and dart back into the bathroom. You open it and find shorts and a tee shirt to wear to bed. And that's the plan. You will walk out, put your bag down, climb into bed, and sleep. No talking to Dean. Nothing. Simple. You change and take a deep breath before opening the door.

You walk into Dean who was waiting outside the door. "Oh, sorry."

His hands gently touch your arms making you accidentally drop the bag on your foot. Smooth. Real smooth. You go to pick it up, but Dean bear hugs you. His arms wrap around your upper body leaving your arms dangling below his. His scruffles brush your cheek as his face touches yours. You bury your face into his shoulder and his lips touch your neck and shoulder. You don't understand his sudden affection, but you aren't about to deny him. You've missed this.

"I'm sorry," he whispers gruffly.

"For what?" you ask into his ear.

"Being a dick," he is trying to be funny, but is also serious.

You finally escape his hug and sit on your bed. He sits next to you and looks at the floor. He hunches over with is arms resting on his legs. You scoot to sit beside him with your legs hanging off. You don't know what to do. Should you grab his hand? Rub his thigh? Oh god, no. That would lead down another path that is probably too rocky right now. You look at him and see that he's been watching you from the corner of his eye.

"You weren't being a complete dick," you offer.

He laughs. "I really was though," he sighs. "It's just…how was I supposed to react to you coming back?"

"By hugging me…maybe a kiss…" you shrug like it's not bothering you that he hasn't tried to kiss you.

He smiles over at you. "You wanted me to kiss you. Interesting."

You punch his arm lightly. "Shut up, Dean. That's not what I said."

He sits up straight and kisses your cheek lightly. "I need to sleep."

"Okay," you say blushing.

Dean gets up and gets into his bed. He waits until you are under the covers on your own bed before turning the lamp off between the both of you. The AC kicks on and makes you jump. Dean chuckles, which means he saw you jump. You smile to yourself knowing that he is still fixated on you even in the dark. You turn your body towards his bed and see the reflection of the dim laptop light on his eyes as he watches you.

"Good night, Dean," you whisper.

"You wanted me to kiss you," he responds quietly.

You lick your lips. "I still do."

Suddenly, Dean is throwing the covers off himself and he stands up. He walks to your bed and you observe his every movement. His knee is on the bed first, then his hands as he crawls into your bed. You open up the blankets so that he can cuddle up next to you. But he is not having any of that. He places his hands on either side of your head and straddles your body. His body heat makes goosebumps appear on your arms and legs. You feel his breath on your face and you close your eyes waiting to feel his lips. Your hands slide up his arms and touch his chest. You want to pull his shirt off and feel his skin under your hands. Dean pauses, worried about something. You open your eyes and can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"What?" you whisper.

"I've just missed you so much," his voice is low, and struggling.

"Dean?" you realize he is on the verge of tears. "Lay down with me."

His body collapses next to you and he lets out a long deep sigh. His emotions are stable, but twinging with doubt. You move to cuddle with him and lay your head on his chest. His heart is racing, but so is yours.

"What's wrong?" You rub his stomach.

"I...it's nothing, Kate."

"Look, I can read your mind, or you can just tell me."

He laughs. "It's stupid."

"Stupid? That doesn't sound like you," the sarcasm is flooding your voice.

His arms wrap around you. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again."

You kiss his jawline and look into his eyes. "You'll never lose me, Dean."

"In eight years, I might," he says referring to your deal with Meg. "Or when your powers become to unstable or whatever. Or when you decide to be with Sam because I'm a dick."

"Dean," you feel he's joking about the last part, but you don't have the heart to be honest with him about that. "We can work around things, right? Just like we've always done," you press your cheek against his chest again and listen to him breathe.

"I'm just so tired, Kate," Dean says, his mind distant.

"Get some sleep," you say knowing that his tiredness isn't from lack of sleep. It's from everything else. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you," he holds you tighter.

Automatically, you respond, "I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38: Passions and Exhalations

"This is stupid," Dean groans looking up at Becky's apartment building. "We didn't need to buy them a gift."

Rolling your eyes, you hand him the waffle maker. "It's better to be on her good side, don't you think?"

"Fine," he looks at the box. "Did you have to put a bow on it?"

"He's your brother," you push the box toward him.

Dean takes the box and gets out of the car. You didn't want to come inside, but Dean was being stubborn and decided that if you didn't go in, he wouldn't. It's silent as you both walk up the stairs and find her apartment number. You pat Dean's back before you knock on the door, just to encourage him. The door opens and Sam is standing there a little in shock.

"Dean? Kate?"

"Me being supportive," Dean says handing him the waffle maker. "Congratulations to you and the missus."

Sam takes it, still a little nervous. "Thanks."

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick." Dean gestures to it. "You just…you know…" he mimes how to use it. "I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?"

You stare at Dean and his straightforwardness and curt words. He's antsy about something, and now he's worried because he didn't tell you what he is so badly wanting to tell Sam. Dean doesn't wait for a real response from his brother and barges in. You shrug apologetically at Sam and follow Dean inside.

"Good, 'cause I'm sniffing a case in this town."

Dean didn't tell you about a case. In fact, he wasn't even thinking about it at all. Dean makes himself at home and starts walking further into Becky's house with you and Sam following. He continues to describe a weird occurrence of a guy who won the lottery and a random minor baseball player making it into the big league overnight. Both men are dead in freak accidents. It does sound like it would be something up your alley.

"Our first thought was a crossroads demon," Becky's voice says from somewhere that you can't see.

Sam smiles and shows you and Dean into a bedroom where Becky looks like she is taking to hunting like a camel to fishing.

"But there's that ten year time frame on collecting souls," she continues. "Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock.'" She must be talking about the Supernatural book series that Chuck wrote. "But we haven't been able to connect any of the vics yet."

Dean is just as upset as you are. "You are working this case…together?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I know, right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off."

Dean's voice is borderline pissed and offended. "All right, listen Cookie," he says to Becky. "I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but believe me. I will find out."

Sam interrupts. "Dean, that's my wife you're talking to."

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" Dean yells.

"How am I not?" Sam crosses his arms.

"You married Becky Rosen!" Dean points his whole hand at her.

Becky finally steps in. "What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just…I don't know…happy?"

Dean looks completely helpless. "Come on, Sam! Guy wins lotto, guy hits the bigs. I don't know. Obviously, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?"

Sam shakes his finger at Dean. "You know what, Dean? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours."

You and Dean both give each other glances. This is ridiculous.

"Or maybe she's part of it!" Dean suggests. "Because for whatever reason, you are her dream! If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick."

Dean turns to leave, and you just stand there a little pissed off by Sam's words. How can he be so stupid? What did this crazy woman do to him? Judging by her thoughts, they didn't do one thing. She's fuming that you are even standing in her room. Sam speaks up, pulling your attention from Becky's thoughts.

"You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that's what's bugging you. That I'm moving on with my life." Dean turns around to listen to what his brother has to say. "I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore."

Becky sighs and folds her hands like this argument is some hardship on her tiny life. Dean nods and licks his lips, thoroughly pissed. He walks back out of the house not waiting for you. You glance at Sam and shake your head.

"You know what's bugging me though, Sam?"

Becky laughs. "He doesn't care."

You ignore her. "How is it that we were going to have sex four hours before you got married?"

Sam scoffs. "What makes you think we were going to-"

"The fact that you kissed me and we were sleeping in a tent together and having a really good time with each other," you feel yourself getting hysterical. "And now suddenly this," you gesture to Becky. "Is what you want?"

"I'm a human too," Becky tries to stand up for herself.

You whip your attention at her. "Yeah, well I'm not. Mind your business."

Sam looks at Becky. "Listen, honey. I will be right back. I'll get her to leave us alone."

Sam grabs your arm and drags you out of the bedroom and towards the front door. He stops before kicking you out. You glance back to the bedroom where Becky has slammed the door.

"Kate," Sam's voice is low and genuinely sad. "I'm sorry."

You bite your lip. "Forget it, Sam. If you're happy, be happy."

He sighs. "Thanks."

You hug him not fully expecting him to hug back, but when he does, you take in a deep breath. He smells perfect and his hug makes you feel safe. Although it's weird that you can't sense his emotions or read his thoughts. You put your hand on his cheek and pull his face close. Your lips touch his other cheek and stay there for a moment. He pulls away and clears his throat. You smile at him and walk out. You find Dean at the car on the phone with Bobby.

"I don't want another hunter, Bobby," Dean is upset still. "Why can't you do it?"

Suddenly you realize that Dean doesn't want to do this case with you. You cross your arms and wait for him to notice your existence. Dean groans as Bobby tells him of a guy in town that is a hunter. Dean finally agrees to meet him and hangs up. He gets into the car and sees you standing a few feet away. You roll your eyes and get in the passenger seat.

"The hell, Dean?"

He closes his eyes. "Kate, please. Not now."

"Not now, what?" you smack his shoulder hard. "The fuck is your problem? Do you not want me to help with this case?"

He jumps at your hit. "It's not that! Damn it."

"I can read your fucking mind! Why don't you want me to help?" Tears are filling your eyes from both the fact that Dean doesn't want your help and that Sam is really married.

"Because!" he snaps. "Your powers are linked to your emotions and it's terrifying."

You sit back in your seat, biting your cheek to avoid tears. He's right, but you were actually excited about having a case with just Dean. But if he doesn't trust you, then he shouldn't work with you. You get out of the car and slam the door. A cracking sound makes you spin around. The window has a large crack now. Weak ass car. Dean curses loudly and gets out.

"Kate," he leans over the top of the car to talk to you. "I just don't want someone to get hurt. I know you have some sort of…friendship with Sam. I can see how pissed off you are, and that is the only reason I think you should sit this one out."

"Your relationship with Sam is closer than mine!" you lie.

"Yeah, but my emotions don't break things when I'm pissed!" he yells trying to be louder than you.

"Just go, Dean," you walk away and sit on a bench by the apartment building. "I'll be fine by myself!"

Dean hits the roof of the car and gets back in. The car turns on and begins to pull away. Just as it passes you, you send Dean a thought: "I love you." The brakes on the car squeak as Dean stops the car. He backs it up and parks it in front of the bench. He drives like a pissed off teenager. The driver door flings open and he storms out of the car and marches up to you. Your heart is pounding seeing the look on his face. He's furious. His arms slide under yours as he hugs your body to his. Your hands reach up around his neck as you hug him back. He's angry, but…something else…you can't figure it out. Mainly because you're surprised that he came back.

"You can't do that," he says roughly into your ear.

You force a little laugh. "What? Love you?"

He hugs you tighter at your words. "Send me…psychic messages…or whatever."

"Why not?" you lean your head on his chest.

"If you have something to tell me, say it."

You pull away slightly to look him in the eye. "I love you."

"Good," he smiles. "Because I love you too."

He kisses you for the first time in a long time and it's the best that you've ever had. His lips are gentle and sweet. As your kiss deepens, you open your mouth for him to go further. Suddenly, he pulls away, but still holds you close. His thoughts are dirty, and he's waiting for your response.

"Go solve this case," you wink. "And then we can have some fun."

He groans and pecks your lips again. "Tease."

"Asshole," you retort smiling.


	39. Chapter 39: The Proposal

You've been waiting for Dean to call or text you about the case for hours, but he still won't respond. A part of you feels worried, but another part of you knows that he's just trying to keep you calm. The clock on the wall ticks behind you as you sit cross-legged on the motel bed, reminding you of how long it has been since Dean took off. His provocative thoughts of you as he left replay in your mind, making you groan in impatience.

Your phone buzzes wildly in your hands causing you to jump a little. The small screen shows a familiar number and you sigh in relief.

"Hey, Dean," you answer. "Are you okay?"

You can hear him smiling as he speaks. "You were worried?"

"After you didn't answer, yeah, of course." You lay back on the bed. "Is everything good? What happened with Sam?"

His tone changes back to professional hunter. "Becky was working with a demon who was the cause of all the random deaths. So, two birds with one stone."

"And is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, he's back to his normal self, if you'd call that normal."

You roll your eyes just thinking about how Sam is probably glaring at Dean. "When will you be here?"

"I'm actually outside the door. Sam is on his way inside," he says hiding something from you. "Come outside. We need to talk."

Sam knocks on the door as Dean hangs up the phone. What does he need to talk about? What did Sam tell him? You get up and unlock the door and it opens fast, hitting you on the head. You fall backwards onto the floor. Sam apologizes a thousand times as he helps you up. You hold your head and tell him it's okay as you go outside to meet up with Dean.

You slide into the passenger seat of his car and begin to miss the Impala. This car is adequate, but also reminds you of something a soccer mom would drive. Dean looks over to you and smiles. You laugh quietly at his demeanor. He's giddy for some reason and looks like he just won the lottery. You give him a sideways glance and shake your head. What has gotten into him?

He pulls the car out of the parking lot and begins to drive down the unfamiliar roads. Vegas is nice, but you really hate big cities. Your heart sinks as Dean parks in front of a chapel. What is he thinking?

"Listen," he says turning towards you. "I love you, and I'm willing to walk up those steps right now and marry you."

You study him and realize he's joking. He laughs as you punch his arm.

"You're an ass," you say fake pouting out the window.

He keeps driving until you both are out of the city and in the desert. The sun has practically gone down and the temperature has dropped nicely. He pulls off the road and parks the car. You get out and look up at the open sky. Dean gets out and you catch him watching you.

"What?" you ask smiling, matching his face.

"You're so beautiful," he says shutting the door and walking over to you.

"Shut up, Dean," you say crossing your arms.

He hugs you from behind and kisses your cheek. "Make me."

"Those are fighting words, Squirrel," you say in your best Crowley impression.

He lets you go and throws his arms up. "You ruined it."

You face him, still acting like the King of Hell. "Come on, just bloody kiss me already."

"I'm not kissing you when you talk like Crowley," he chuckles walking away from you.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going, Winchester?" you say following him to the trunk.

He opens the trunk and pulls out a blanket and a picnic basket. Your heart skips and you take a step back. Dean Winchester has a romantic bone in his body…that isn't in his pants?

You drop the accent. "What are we doing out here?"

"Watching the stars," he answers, still hiding something from you.

You follow him as he walks away from the car a little ways and puts the basket down to lay out the blanket. He sits and pats the spot next to him for you to sit with him. You raise an eyebrow at him, but accept his weird invite. He's hiding his thoughts pretty well from you by purposely thinking about random things such as sword fighting and his Impala. He opens the basket and pulls out wine glasses and a bottle of red.

"The fuck, Dean?" you blurt out.

He laughs loudly. "What?"

"What is all of this? This is romantic and…I'm worried."

He pours a glass of wine and hands it to you. "Can't a man do something nice for a woman he loves?"

You take the glass. "You're not really Dean, are you?" you joke.

He winks. "Want to test me?"

You put the glass down next to you. "Actually, yes."

He takes a sip of wine from his glass and nods. "Let's do it."

You reach into the back of your pants and pull out your silver knife. Dean nods, impressed, and holds his arm out. You scrape his arm gently, trying not to hurt him. The knife doesn't burn him or make him cry out. He does start to bleed, but he just wipes it on his pants. You put the knife down and reach into your pocket for your mini bottle of holy water. You sprinkle it on him, but nothing happens. You test him with a couple more things, until you realize it's really him. But both of you are laughing at this point, and joking around about him being some hybrid creature.

"If you're really Dean," you say sipping your wine. "What's my favorite color?"

He sighs and lies back on the blanket looking up at the stars. "You wear green every day, so I am guessing green."

"I don't wear green every day," you argue even though he's right about it being your favorite.

"Yes, you do. Like right now, the bra you are wearing has green straps."

You look down and see that your strap has fallen down your shoulder. "Okay, fine. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, like your eyes," he says calmly.

Your heart skips. "Why do you love me?"

He sits back up and stares at you. "You're the only person that has wanted to be by my side no matter what. You make me feel…free from all the shit that we do. I feel like I know everything about you, but you're still a mystery to me. And I know that I miss you when I am not near you like even when you're like in the bathroom…"

He clears his throat and looks away thinking that he sounds stupid. You grab his hand and smile, tears filling your eyes. Dean becomes worried and begins to wipe your eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kate!" he thinks that he made you upset.

You laugh and grab his hands and hold them on your face. "Stop. I like this side of you."

He sighs in relief. "Now," he kisses your nose. "I have a question for you."

"Oh, what? Am I not the real Kate or something?"

He turns away from you letting go of your hands as he looks into the basket. "You better be."

He stands up and holds out his hand to you. You take his hand and let him pull you up. He smiles nervously and chuckles. Is he ready to leave or something? Did you say something wrong?

"Kate," his voice is shaky, but serious. "I'm in love with you."

"I know this, Dean." You laugh.

Your smile fades as Dean kneels before you and holds up a tiny black box. You stutter for him to stand back up, but the words don't come out. His eyes shift about your face. There's a lump in your throat, and your heart is hammering away. He opens the black box and reveals a simple, dainty, diamond ring. You gasp.

"And I was wondering if you'd marry m-"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes. A million times, yes!"

Dean smiles so wide that you can see the wrinkles around his eyes. He stands up and wraps you up in his arms. You both laugh hysterically. His lips land on yours as he picks you up and spins you. He gently puts you down and slips the ring on your finger. It fits perfectly. You put your hand on his face feeling the scruff on his cheek.

"Kate," he says quietly.

"Yes?" you whisper.

"KATE!" Dean yells loudly.

You sit upright and your head is throbbing. What just happened? You look around and realize that you've been dreaming. You are on the motel bed with an icepack on your head where the door knocked you out. Sam is sitting at the table reading something on his laptop intently. He looks over and sees you sitting up.

"Kate, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with the door. Do you feel like you have a concussion?"

"No…" you say still holding onto the remainder of your dream that is quickly fading.

Dean holds you up. "Don't worry, I punched him for you."

"Thanks," you say still distant.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"I had…a really good dream."

He looks at you questioningly. "And is that bad?"

"Yeah," you respond looking at your fingers. "It wasn't real."


	40. Chapter 40: Undoing Buttons (SMUT)

It's been two days and your head still hurts from Sam hitting you with the door. Dean has been nagging you about your dream even though you've told him numerous times that you barely remember it. You, Sam, Dean, and Bobby have been house-jumping for the past couple days, trying to find a nice place to relax and not get found. There haven't been any leads on anything and to be honest, it's starting to feel like a vacation, sort of.

You and Dean haven't talked about the logistics of your relationship, and Sam has barely said a word to you since he snapped out of Becky's love potion. Bobby has been trying to reconnect with you through old music and random points of mutual interest, but you feel like he's trying to compensate for something. You can tell a part of him feels guilty for not being around when you were growing up, but you have already forgiven him for that.

"Kate?" Dean's voice makes you look up from your phone.

You've been scrolling through Facebook for the past hour while you wait for the next lead to magically appear. One of your friends from high school is on baby number two already. You sit up in the old living room chair. This abandoned house still had some usable furniture, but most of it smells like dead cats. Dean is looking at you as if he asked you a question. Shit, did he?

"What?" you say like a genius.

He shakes his head and laughs. "Something interesting happening on Facebook?"

"Not really," you stand up and slide your phone into your pocket. "What's up?"

He holds up the car keys and whispers even though Sam and Bobby are napping upstairs. "I found a swimming spot nearby."

You grab his arm and pull him towards the door. "Let's go!"

As Dean drives, you check him out. His red plaid shirt, more than stubble, and stained jeans make him look rather rugged today. He messes with the radio until you hear a song that you know. You grab his hand and stop him from changing it. He gives you a disgusted look when the loud pop music blasts over the speakers. You look him dead in the eyes and sing along, "I'm sexy and I know it," and then start to rock out when the bass drops.

"Absolutely not," he changes the station. "To the song, not to your sexiness."

He pulls the car off on the side of the road which confuses you because you are in the middle of nowhere. You look out the window and see only trees, no water. He's going to make you hike. Damn it Dean. You follow him into the woods and start to giggle. This feels like you are hunting some creature that resides in the woods. Come to think of it, you've never been in a forest unless you were hunting something.

"This is it," Dean says arms stretched wide gesturing to the river flowing in front of you.

"We're swimming in a river?" you say a little grossed out.

"Oh, so now you're a princess?" he starts stripping off his clothes.

"Dean!" you look around frantically. "What if someone sees you?"

He gives you a look. "Seriously?"

He sighs when he realizes you aren't looking at him. You feel his hands on your shoulders which makes you finally focus on him. His muscles are perfectly defined. The tattoo on his chest actually turns you on a little and you absentmindedly put your hand over it as if you'd be able to feel the ink. Suddenly, his hands slide down your arms. Your eyes follow his hands until he pulls you to him and his mood shifts from frisky to calm and filled with desire.

"Here?" you say quietly, and little surprised.

He nods slowly and his eyes won't leave your lips. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," you say sliding your hand up his chest to his neck and pulling his head to yours.

His lips touch yours softly, slowly moving as he begins to unzip your pants. You pull away to take your shirt off and throw it to the ground before kissing him again. His tongue slides into your mouth, exploring and petting your tongue. Suddenly, your bra is off and you laugh. How did he do that without you even feeling it? He smiles at your lips and your laugh. His lips touch your neck as he holds your waist and gently massages your breast. His hips grind against yours roughly and you can feel his hardness even through his and your jeans. You feel his hands move to your jeans as his kisses travel down your chest, stomach and stopping below your bellybutton.

Your pants and thong come off easily. Dean hasn't stopped smiling since you kissed him. He stands up and takes off his own pants and briefs before snatching you up in his arms followed by another intense kiss. His hard cock touches your stomach and makes you moan into his mouth. You start to feel worried again that someone is going to spot you both. Dean pulls away and leans his head against yours.

"What's wrong?" he says breathlessly and deep.

"Are you sure no one will see us?"

He sighs, his hot breath hitting your face. "I have an idea."

He lets you go and finds his plaid button-up shirt and puts it on you, leaving the buttons undone. "Better?"

This is perfect, only if someone were to find both of you going at it like animals, you doubt they'd say anything. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, not wanting to wait any longer. Dean doesn't want to wait either judging by the way he slams your body against a tree. His kisses ravage your neck as his hands move to your ass, massaging lightly. He pulls your legs up around his waist. His hardness is warm against your sensitive pussy making your close your eyes. You whimper as he grinds against you, still teasing. One of his hands moves back to your breast, pinching and twisting your nipple gently.

"Oh, Dean..." you sigh his name and open your eyes.

His green eyes are filled with desire and his lips are turned up into a smirk. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready," you breathe the words and close your eyes again.

Suddenly, you feel him enter you and you yelp forgetting how big Dean actually is. You open your eyes and nod at him, letting him know that you are okay. He starts to thrust in and out, holding your legs in place. You feel his tongue on your neck as he pushes himself further into you. Within minutes you are cumming and moaning together, but still going. He kisses you, putting his tongue into your waiting mouth. One of his hands slides around your leg to your clit. He teases it with his thumb as he continues to thrust into you.

"Mmmm," you moan into his mouth.

He pulls away from the kiss. "Oh, babe, I'm going to cum again."

"Do it, Dean," you run your hand through his hair. "Oh, yes! Fuck me, Dean!"

He grunts as his hips slam into yours again and again. You cry out as you orgasm again and feel his dick twitching inside you as he cums again. You both stay holding each other against the tree for a moment after, just staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word. His mind is clear, and his thoughts are only about your beauty. You feel your cheeks burn as you read his mind. He only wants you in this moment, and nothing and no one else. Why can't it be like this always?

"I love you," he whispers as if the forest would think he was talking to it and not you.

You peck him on the lips. "I love you, too."

There's a thought in his head that is making him nervous. "Marry me," is what he wants to say, but he's afraid of what will happen if he does. Will you say yes? Will you get bored of him one day and take off with Sam? Every creature that hates him will be after you. He can't let that happen to you. His mind starts to fill up again with thoughts of monsters and jobs as he slides out of you, and places your feet on the ground. He forces a smile and kisses you for a short moment.

"Let's swim," he says taking your hand.


	41. Chapter 41: Short and Sweet Goodbye

"Dean," Sam whispers in the silence of the night. "I don't know what to tell you."

You keep your eyes shut and your breathing low as you eavesdrop on the brothers who just woke you from a pleasant dream. Sam's voice sounds a little distraught and makes your heart sink. You notice that Dean is no longer snuggling next to you, but rather his voice sounds like he's sitting across the room with Sam.

"Well…I can't do this then."

"Can't do what? Be a part of this? We need you and her."

Dean's voice becomes harsh. "Why? So you can try to fuck my girlfriend when I'm not looking?"

"Dean!" Sam scolds his older brother. "It's not like that."

Dean sighs and you hear him set a bottle down. He's drinking. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"I know," Sam stays calm. "Promise me that you won't leave."

"Sam, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in love with Kate. And you decide to tell me that you still have feelings for her."

Your heart pounds hard in your chest. This is getting to be too much for them. Dean will end up running away with you. That's a given if he thinks Sam is in love with you.

"I didn't say that I'm in love with her." Sam replies. "I know I feel something for her, Dean, but I'm not about to make a move on her or anything."

"Good," Dean sips his beer. "Then we are on the same page. You don't speak to her unless it's about the case."

Before Sam can even respond to Dean's curt demand, the bottle shatters and Dean stomps across the floor towards you. He opens his side of the sleeping bag and scoots himself inside. You pretend to be awakened by his movements.

"Hey," you say groggily. "What are you doing?"

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. "Nothing, get some sleep."

"I love you," you whisper and kiss his jawline before cuddling up to him.

You wait until he falls asleep and until Sam finally stops thinking of ways to get over you and goes to bed. When they are both breathing softly, you slip out of the sleeping bag and look around. You put your shoes on. There is no way you can keep hurting them like this. It's simply not fair. Without thinking further, you grab your backpack and start throwing your things into it. You look over to Sam who mumbles something in his sleep and turns over. You walk over to Sam's bag and steal one of his plaid shirts. It smells like him. You stuff it into your bag and walk over to Dean. He's sprawled out now that he has more room in the sleeping bag. Carefully, you take one of his rings off his fingers and slip it on yours.

"Going somewhere?" asks a tired voice from the doorway.

You spin around and see it's only Bobby. "You scared me."

He motions for you to follow him. You take one last look over at the guys before walking outside with Bobby. You shuffle your feet after he shuts the door so that you two don't wake the boys.

"Where you heading?" Bobby says nodding to your backpack.

You can't even force yourself to smile. "I can't stay anymore. I keep hurting them."

"If only someone warned you about joining the Winchesters…" he smiles at the I-Told-You-So.

"Haha," you mock laughter. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He takes in a deep breath. "I'm not much help in the romance department."

"You won Mom over," you joke.

He smiles as his mind drifts to thoughts of your mother. "That's true."

"Can I ask you something?" you don't know how he will react to this question, but it's worth asking.

"Anything," his eyes twinkle at the thought of giving his daughter some advice.

"Why did you warn me to stay away from them? You treat them like sons. Bobby, you sent me away when I was little. Why didn't you try to protect me?"

He swallows hard. "I thought it was best for you to be away. I had demons and monsters coming at me every day back then. I didn't want them to figure out you had something…"

"Wrong with me," you offer.

He shakes his head. "Different about you is what I was going to say. As for these idjits, I knew you'd fall in love with them. They really are good kids."

"Why is falling in love with them so wrong if they are such good people?" you can feel yourself getting stressed out.

"You're my baby girl. Do you really think I want you to be with those dumb idjits?"

"Bobby," you cross your arms.

He sighs. "To be honest, I'm just afraid of you...being in love. But I guess…I'm glad you have them. And I know you'll decide on who makes you happy. Honestly, I don't care who you choose."

You smile and nod. "Thanks…um…I don't know when I will be back, so…"

He hugs you tightly. "Be safe, Katie."

Your eyes start watering at his words. "Thanks, Dad."

His heart skips as you call him that. He's been waiting a long time to hear that from you. His thoughts are warm and peaceful. You hug him back and feel him kiss your head.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too…Dad."


	42. Chapter 42: Scaling all the Emotions

Meg chuckles from the other room, disturbing your concentration on the map pinned to the wall of the kitchen. After you left the boys and Bobby, you unfortunately crawled back to Meg. She doesn't seem to mind the company, she rather watch videos on the laptop she stole though. For a demon, she really is kind of boring. You shake your head and try to focus on the map. These are all the points that Dick Roman has visited since he became infested with a Leviathan. Nothing is making much sense to you and a part of you wants to call Bobby and ask him if they found anything. Unfortunately, you threw out your phone and Bobby has been buying new phones about once a week.

"Oh, my god," Meg's voice travels from the living room. "Kate, get in here! I found something."

"If it's another cat video, I swear I will send you to hell," you groan as you march to see what she discovered.

"It's Dean," she grins as she says his name. "And Dick."

"Let me see," you sit next to her and play the video.

It's Dean yelling at Dick Roman in front of a hospital. You can't really make out the words, but Dean is obviously pissed off and telling Dick to kill him. Meg turns on the closed captioning and restarts the short video.

Dick mumbles, "Maybe you should go check on that friend of yours. He can't be feeling very frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot."

Your chest begins to hurt. Dick Roman shot Sam. You have to go find them. How will you know if Sam's okay? A part of you wants to scold Dean for getting in Dick's face like that since someone might recognize him online. After all, he did die twice on television already. You look at Meg with a pleading glance.

She sighs. "Fine, but remember, I'm not doing this for you. I want to see Dick dead."

"Don't we all," you mutter as you shut the laptop.

"Give me a moment, and I will find out where they are," Meg says as she disappears.

It takes her only about thirty seconds to reappear. She tells you that they are in a small town about three hours' drive away from here. That's not so bad since Meg keeps a spare car for when she wants to feel "normal," whatever that means. She hands you a bag filled with clothes, money, and various small weaponry. The truck of your car already is packing enough weapons for a small army. You thank Meg and she shrugs not wanting you to leave again. She hates to be alone, and you know why since you read her mind every time she's around. A part of you is afraid she might kill you, even though you already belong to her. Meg tortures herself with the thoughts of her previous life, when she was human. She can't stand her memories and when she's alone, they haunt her.

"I'll keep in touch," you say giving her a hug. "Thanks, again."

She hugs you back. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy. Go find your sex brothers."

"Please, stop calling them that."

The drive to the motel is long, but bearable. Meg has an adequate taste in music, and it keeps your mind from thinking that Sam is dead. Dean and Bobby will take care of him, and you will see him soon. You park the car next to the room Meg told you they'd be in. What if they aren't here anymore? What if they are still at the hospital? No, no. Meg said they were here. You sigh and turn the car off. Should you grab your bag? Do they even want to see you? You fiddle with Dean's ring on your finger. It will be okay.

You get out and lock the car, trying to keep your heartbeat level. The sound of your boots on the pavement is in tune with your pulse. You knock on the door lightly.

"Room service," you say in a slight accent. You're too nervous to even figure out what the hell kind of accent just escaped your lips.

You hear shuffling and finally the door opens. Dean's eyes are red and puffy as if he had been crying. His muscles tense at seeing you. Many emotions pass through his eyes, and you pick up that worry is one of those emotions. He has bad news, you can feel it.

His voice is low and scared. "Kate…"

You clear your throat and try not to freak out. "Did you miss me?"

He pulls you inside and hugs you after shutting the door behind him. He starts crying on your shoulder. You look around the room as you hug him back. The room is empty. Your throat gets dry and your eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry," his voice cracks.

"Dean, what happened?" you say escaping his hug and pulling him to the bed to sit down. "You're scaring me."

He looks away from you as you both sit. He licks his lips and the tears falling down his face. "The doctors…they tried everything."

"…Dean…" you begin to cry still unsure of what happened.

He looks into your eyes and takes your hands in his. "Bobby...is gone."

You back away a little bit out of confusion and denial. "What do you mean?"

"Dick…shot him…and the doctors…couldn't save him," he begins to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

You pull your hands away. "No, he can't be dead…"

You were just starting to be close with him. How could he just be gone? You start to sob uncontrollably. There's nothing to even remember him by. The house is gone…he's gone. Dean wraps his arms around you, trying to calm you down. You cry until it hurts, until your tears are cold on your cheeks, until you finally stop shaking, until you just feel numb.

"I tried to call you," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

You don't say a word. What is there to say?

The door opens and you watch as Sam enters with a pizza in hand. His emotions are at a constant dull sorrow, but his face seems light and normal. His eyes spot you and he puts the pizza on the table. Dean lets you go and excuses himself to the bathroom. You barely hear his words because you can't stop thinking about Bobby. Sam sits with you and hugs you gently.

"It's good to see you," he says trying to sound happy.

"Stop," your simple word makes your head pound with pain. "I know you feel like shit. Stop pretending."

He stops hugging you and holds your shoulders so you have to look at him. "You know I can't."

You nod slowly. "For Dean?"

He doesn't answer, but you know it's true. Dean calls your name from the bathroom urgently. Sam and you both get up and walk to the bathroom.

"You okay?" you ask nervously.

He opens the door and holds up his bare arms that are dripping in blood. You and Sam both share a concerned look.

"Dean," Sam says worried. "What did you do?"

He glares at Sam. "I didn't do this to myself. Kate did it…somehow."

You suddenly realize that you must have done it. Taking his hand, you pull him to the sink and help wipe his arms off. As the blood washes off, you see many tiny little gashes in his skin. Just the size of your scales. You look at your arms, but they must have retracted already. Your emotional state must have unleashed them. Dean looks at you waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry," you mumble embarrassed. "My…um…scales…"

You can feel your face blushing. He grabs your arms and searches for your dragon scales. Of course he finds nothing. You explain to him your theory and he sighs.

"It's okay," he holds a towel to his arm.

Sam brings the first aid kit. "Here, I'll wrap you up."

"I'm sorry," you say, but you're not sure what for this time. "For everything."

They both look at you, but neither say a word. You leave the bathroom and walk out of the motel room. The reason you left was to get your bag, but your feet sprint towards the wooded area by the back of the motel. You drop to your knees in the middle of the dark forest and scream. How can Bobby be gone? Your dad is gone. Your mom is gone. You get up and punch one of the trees closest to you. Now you'll never know how they met. Your hand hits the coarse bark again. He'll never see you get married. You yell as you hit the tree again. A loud crackling sound makes you jump backwards. The tree begins to fall over and hits the ground with the loudest noise you've ever heard. Did you just…knock a tree down? You look at your hands, they are bleeding, but you don't feel a thing.

You put out your scales on your hands and retract them. The blood is still there, but still no pain. You wipe the blood off on your pants and try to find the cuts, but you don't see anything. Wondering, you pick up a sharp rock and cut your arm. You feel a slight tingle, but no pain. You push out your scales in that one area and then retract them. You wipe the blood and see that there is no longer a cut. That's interesting.

Dick Roman better fucking watch his back.


	43. Chapter 43: Don't Say It Sammy

You drop your bag on the floor next to the table and sit down with your feet on the seat with you so that you can lean your head on your knees, still fuming. Dean is sleeping already and snoring softly. Sam takes the seat across from you and smiles weakly. His smile melts the anger you've been building up for the past hour and makes you sigh. He reaches across the table and takes your hand, gently rubbing his thumb across your skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispers so Dean doesn't wake up.

Your eyes stay focused on his. "There's nothing you could have done."

His eyes flitter down towards your hands. "I was actually talking about something else…"

You turn your head slightly in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

He licks his lips and laughs under his breath. "A lot of things."

"Can you tell me one thing you should be sorry for?" There's nothing he should be sorry for.

"Well, um…" he clears his throat. "For sleeping with you."

His words are like a knife to your heart. "Sam that was so long ago, and we both wanted to-"

He shakes his head. "I know, but I shouldn't have gotten between you and Dean. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," you say squeezing his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm also sorry for kissing you, and-"

You interrupt him. "Sam, please. Stop."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The fact that he's apologizing and his emotions are still calm makes you feel like he's lying. He's trying to end things with you for good. He doesn't want to be second-choice to Dean. He loves you though. You try to dig deeper into his mind, but his eyes open and the love in those eyes cuts you off.

"Please, Sammy, don't do this right now," you say putting your head down on your knees. "I'm still trying to process…just…I've lost too many people."

"You're not losing me," he says getting up to kneel in front of you. He takes both your hands in his. "I will always be here for you, but I'm not…"

You shake your head slowly trying to stop him from finishing that sentence. You put your feet on the ground so that you can face him better. He's so tall that even on his knees, he's now about your height. His lips move to say something, but he can't get the words out. Reading his mind, you know exactly what the words are. They hurt.

"Sam, I just lost my dad," you say with tears running down your face. "Please don't do this right now."

He hangs his head in defeat. "Okay."

You lean your forehead against his and drop his hands so that you can wrap your arms around his neck. He hugs you and rubs your back gently. You kiss his cheek before letting him slip out of your arms. He gets up and walks to the bathroom. Hesitantly, you get up and crawl into the empty bed trying not to read his mind. You focus on Dean's dream, but it's just him driving down the highway in the Impala. You turn to the bathroom and change your focus.

Sam is thinking about you. About Dean. About Bobby. You sit up quickly as you feel him getting angry at something. He is thinking about Lucifer… He's talking, but you can't make out his words. He's imagining he's in a bedroom and he's looking for you. He looks up and sees you on the ceiling. You get up and knock on the door lightly. Sam opens the door slowly.

"Are you okay?" you say looking around the bathroom behind him.

His eyes are glossy and he nods. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He's pushing on the palm of his hand for some reason.

"You seem…tense."

"I'm fine," he moves past you and climbs into bed with Dean. "Goodnight."

As you climb back into bed, you send Sam some pleasant thoughts. Happy thoughts. Thoughts of you and him. Soon he's snoring and having good dreams.


	44. Chapter 44: After Purgatory

"Come on, Meg," you say impatiently in front of the alter you've made to summon her.

It's been almost two years since you left the Winchesters, yet again. Having them around again felt awkward and losing Bobby on top of it just made living just…hurt. You've decided to be on your own, sort of. Living with Meg has its ups and downs. Pros: she can keep you away from Crowley. Cons: moments like right now. Thirty minutes and she's still not coming when she's called. Your heart begins to race as the clock on the wall continues to tick.

She was with Sam and Dean. She told you that. They were finally going to defeat Dick Roman. Meg has been helping them out for a while now, and secretly telling you everything. The boys don't know you've been living with her, but that's more for your comfort than anything else. Your eyes glance back down at the bowl in front of you. Isn't summoning a demon easier than this?

"Damn it, Meg." You say grabbing your packed bag and heading out the door.

Somehow, you knew this would happen. If Meg isn't responding, she's probably dead or worse…Crowley got her. Starting up the baby blue Bug, you open the app on your phone to track the boys. Meg downloaded it for you and entered the GPS codes or whatever to the Winchester's phones. You sit there for a moment with the engine idling, debating whether or not to face the boys. Meg hasn't been home for almost a year, which would be normal if she had texted or called you during that time.

Then again, you are in the middle of tying together a case. The big green button on your phone is blinking with the word "GO" and it's making you anxious. You tap Dean's number and hit the button. Immediately, the phone buzzes and says the connection was disconnected. That would mean Dean's phone is broken or he changed phones. Shit. You tap Sam's phone, and the screen has a loading sign. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Here we go," you say putting the car in gear and pulling out onto the road.

The phone leads you to a small abandoned shack that you recognize as Rufus' old hideaway. What the hell? You turn the car off and grab your knife that Meg gave you. It's just like the one the Winchester's have; it can kill demons. What if Sam isn't in there? Or what if he is? You groan as you get out and slam the car door. Sam better be here. You walk inside like you own the place and let your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. You see two figures embracing each other.

"Hey, guys," you say trying not to let your voice falter. "It's been a whi-"

Without warning, you are splashed with Holy Water, Borax, and handed a knife. You wipe your face and stare at the boys like they're crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" you say grabbing the knife.

You slice your upper arm and hand Dean back the knife before glaring at them. "You know-"

Again, you are cut off, but this time it's with a hug from both of them. You take in their presence and relax your body for the first time in a long time.

"You both are alive!" Sam says backing away with his hands in his hair. "I mean, Dean, what the hell happened?"

"Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory," he says shrugging.

You all quickly catch up. Apparently, Sam hasn't been hunting in a year. Judging by his thoughts and behavior, he found a woman. Your heart sinks, but you have no reason to feel jealous or upset because you left. He didn't. And judging by Dean's thoughts and mannerisms, he had fun in Purgatory. You're not sure which information upsets you more. You've been gone so long, and they both look like they've been through so much. You begin to wonder if you could have prevented any of it.

"Look, I'm still the same guy," Sam says in a worried voice to Dean.

You realize you've been drifting out of the conversation.

"Well, bully for you," Dean says walking away and slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Welcome back," Sam says under his breath. He looks at you and forces a smile. "Where have you been, Kate?"

You cross your legs as you sit down in the arm chair. "Hunting things."

He laughs. "I figured that," he lowers his voice. "Why did you leave?"

You open your mouth to lie, but his eyes stop the words from coming out. "It was a lot of things, Sammy."

His mood changes as you say his name. "I'm sorry, if I did anything to make you-"

The bathroom door opens and Dean comes out. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," you say standing up. "What are you thinking?"

Sam shakes his head. "I have food here. I think we should just relax for a while. I have food I can make here."

Dean instantly gets frustrated. It's like he's PMSing or something. "No, I want to go out."

You put your hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you anyway."

He glances at you, sighs, and points at his brother. "It better be freaking good, Sam."

You and Dean go outside and walk around the property in silence, trying to figure out what to say. Sneaking a glance at him, you notice he was watching you. He smiles and chuckles quietly.

"You shouldn't have left," he stops walking.

"I had to. Being with you two was…"

"Stressful?" he finishes for you.

You look at the ground. "Dean, I don't know what to do anymore. Bobby's gone, Meg won't answer when I summon her-"

He scrunches his face up in the cute way that always made your heart flutter. "You don't know? Oh, boy. Crowley got ahold of her a year ago."

You're not surprised. It was bound to happen. "Well, that's great to know." You begin to wonder what that means about your soul. "Anyhow, Bobby's gone, Meg is done, and I'm pretty sure you and Sam can't stand me anymore."

Dean laughs. "I can barely stand Sam."

Even though he's joking, it kind of hurts to know he didn't deny it. Dean stops laughing and grabs your shoulders to make you look at him.

"Kate, I'm really glad you're here," he searches your face for something. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, you feel like everything from the past two years is crashing down on you. Bobby is gone forever. The endless attempts to find another man in your life have all ended up in one night stands and embarrassment. The fact that you've only killed five demons in the past two years. Sam has fallen in love with someone else and you can feel it. Everything is finally hitting you all at once.

"Hey, hey," Dean hugs you tightly.

You cry into his chest and just let yourself go. "I've missed you, Dean."

He kisses your head. "I missed you too."

His words calm you down a little bit. "I'm so sorry for everything. For not being here. For always leaving you."

"You don't need to apologize," he rubs your back.

"Yes I do!" you sob. "I've fucked up so much for you."

He laughs at your foul mouth. "There's that sweet vocabulary of yours. And you haven't ruined anything. In fact, you just made my year by being here. Right here…"

You look up at him, and your heart pounds. There's so much you want to say, but it's all lost as you take in his face. He has aged a lot, but the maturity looks good on him. In fact, he's even sexier than you remembered. You blush, realizing that you are thinking about him like that. His eyes gloss over with the same look he has given you many times before. He leans his head towards yours and closes his eyes. It's been so long since you've been kissed.

"Dean, wait," the words blurt out.

His eyes snap open and you feel his heart sink.

"It's just…not the right time…" you say, regretting it.

"I know that," he whispers. "I just…I really missed you…"

You look into his eyes. "Fuck it," you say wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his lips to yours.

He laughs in the kiss, but eventually deepens it. His hands slide down your body. You open your mouth slightly allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. You let your hands relax and move down his chest, to his hips. You slap his ass hard. He moans and pulls away.

"Damn, I love-" Dean breathes his words, but stops suddenly.

You both know what he was about to say, but you just smile and peck his lips. "Pie?"

"Yeah," he whispers. "I really really love pie."


	45. Chapter 45: If The Impala is Rocking

You and Dean silently decide that the kiss was a one-time deal. Why make things complicated again? As you sit in the safe house, you have trouble forgetting that hot liplock session. Dean has been going through Sam's phone messages for an hour now, giving you time to spend with Sam. He is happily cooking on the stove waiting for you to strike up a conversation. Sadly, the only thing you can think of is how soft his brother's lips are.

"Seriously?" Sam says quietly and disturbed. "You need to not project things onto me like that."

You laugh. "My bad, Sammy. I didn't realize I was."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I really want to know about him," he motions to Dean with the spoon he's been stirring his food with.

"Well, we can always talk about Amelia," you read his thoughts about his temporary lover. "You can't stop thinking about her."

It's Sam's turn to laugh, but you're not sure why. "Someone seems jealous."

"You know it," you begin to flirt with nervousness. Are you really jealous? "For the past couple years, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Sam looks over his shoulder at you as you slowly get up from your chair. You can feel his body temperature rising as you make your way towards him. You stand with your back leaning against the counter, facing the tall Winchester who is avoiding any eye contact with you.

"In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about your thick, long, and beautiful-" you breathe the words into the air around you.

He closes his eyes and drops the spoon onto the floor. "Kate!"

"What?" you shrug innocently. "I was just complimenting your hair."

He lets out all the air in his lungs and smiles coyly at you. "Well, I…" he picks up the spoon and wipes it off with a paper towel.

"You what?" you egg him on, and gently put your hand on his arm.

"Kate," he grins. "I missed you."

You're about to say I missed you too, but the words just don't come out. You can feel Dean's emotions changing from the other side of the room. Sam grabs a bowl of soup and sits at the table as you focus on Dean. He's pissed. He turns to face Sam, and his expression says it all. Sam asks what's wrong, and Dean begins to play a chain of voicemails from Kevin Tran. Meg told you about him. He's a prophet. And apparently, Sam was supposed to be protecting him while Dean was spending the year in Purgatory. At least that's what Dean thinks.

Sam suggests they figure out where Kevin might be. Even though Dean is obviously still fuming, he agrees. Dean is actually happy deep down; it's a tiny sliver of light that you can sense in him. He's excited to be on the job with his brother again. Dean goes outside to gather his thoughts while Sam starts pounding away on his laptop.

"You should probably make sure he's okay," Sam suggests.

You slide your hand across Sam's shoulders as you walk past him. "If the Impala is rocking, don't come a knocking."

"Please stop," he groans.

You kiss his cheek. "Relax, he and I agreed that we won't be doing anything."

"That's not going to last long. We both know that." Did he sound hurt to you?

"Sammy," you sigh. "What do you think of me?"

He looks up from over his laptop screen as you sit across from him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think…" you look at the table. "I'm a whore?"

Sam sits back in his chair. "What?" he chuckles. "Kate, you're not a whore."

You pull your knees up to your chest. "Are you sure? I mean…sometimes I feel like…"

"No," he says interrupting you. "Not to get personal, but you've had sex with like what? Two people?"

"Three," you lie.

It has been four now. Going to a bar with another hunter is not a good idea. He was a contact in Bobby's old journal, but he turned out to be a huge twat. He got you drunk and brought you back to his apartment. After spilling your guts about Dean and Sam, this guy has the audacity to make a move on you. All you remember is waking up in his bed, naked, and alone. You decide that it's not something you want to share with Sam.

"Three?" he crosses his arms. "Who?"

"A demon," when you see his worried look, you add, "but I killed him. No worries."

He laughs. "You killed him with sex?"

You join in his laughter. "You know how I do."

"Three isn't a lot, and even if it were more, you wouldn't be considered a whore to me."

You smile and wipe a tear from your face. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Now, go comfort my pouting brother," he looks back to his screen.

You walk outside and the cold air hits your face. It feels nice compared to the hot soupy air inside. You see Dean standing against your car staring up at the sky. You have a skip in your step as you make your way to the upset brother.

"Hey," you lean against the car next to him. "You okay?"

"No," he says defeated. "Why wouldn't Sam try to find me?"

"Well, you both did promise that you wouldn't find each other."

He stomps away a couple feet. "But yet we always do! He shouldn't have just given up!"

You look at the ground. "Dean, you didn't come looking for me."

He turns around and throws his arms up. "That's because you always come back! It's like we can't fucking get rid of you!"

Your jaw drops open and tears spring into your eyes at his words. "What…"

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad. I didn't mean…"

Dean's words hit you hard. He's never said anything like that to you before. Maybe he really doesn't want you around. You're just someone he can fall back on. Someone that he can fool around with when he's lonely. This is not who you are. You're a strong, independent…monster. That's all he sees you as…a monster.

"Hey, hey," Dean pulls your head to his chest and holds you tightly. "Don't do that thing that you do."

"What thing?" you cry into his shirt.

"That thing that you do when you're upset. You start thinking worst-case scenario." He rubs your back. "I didn't mean it. I am just overtired and upset."

"Dean," you look up at him. "What do you think of me?"

He cocks his head to the side. "The world."

"What?" you push away from him a little bit.

He stumbles over his words. "I…I-I mean…I misunderstood your question."

"Oh," you ignore his confession, and let him re-answer.

"What do you mean 'what do I think of you'?" he crosses his arms nervously.

"Am I a monster?"

"Technically, you are, but that hasn't bothered me yet." He smiles to himself.

"Am I a whore?"

He laughs. "Are you kidding me? Shut up and come back here."

You walk into his arms and let him hug you. He holds you close and you both just bask in each other's warmth.

"I'm really glad you're here," he whispers.

"Dean, we have to promise each other something." You sniffle. "We cannot, and I mean CANNOT, get back together."

He tenses up, and holds you tighter. "I know."


	46. Chapter 46: Making a Deal With the King

The next morning, you are so groggy that you accidentally slap Dean when he attempts to wake you up. He curses loudly which wakes you up completely. Your face heats up realizing what you had done. Oops. Sam laughs from the other side of the room, but tries to cover it with a cough.

"Is that why you didn't want to wake her up?" Dean growls at his brother.

Sam shrugs as he continues getting things together in his bag. "Maybe."

You rub your eyes trying to remember last night. Sam and Dean had a little fight about why Sam didn't go looking for him. Then you all decided that it's best to just focus on finding Kevin Tran. Although a part of you thinks that Kevin shouldn't be found. After all, he said that Sam shouldn't come find him. But you don't dare say that to these idiots.

"Get your things together, Kate," Dean says rubbing his face as he walks away from you. "We are leaving in five."

"Five minutes?!" You groan and fall back onto the small cot.

"Five minutes," Dean mimics you poorly as he grabs his bag.

You smile and roll out of bed. It's good to be home.

You follow the Winchesters outside and take a deep breath. Wait a second…where the hell is your car? You frantically glance about the yard. Dean notices and laughs at you.

"I got rid of it," he says walking towards Rufus' shed. "Besides, we have something better."

"Hold up," you grab him by the back of the shirt and pull him to stop. "What do you mean 'got rid of it'?"

"I stored it someplace safe," he pushes your hands away from him. "Just wait until you see what we have."

"It better be fucking gr-" you stop as you see that there is a car-shaped tarp in the shed. "No freaking way!"

Dean runs to the tarp and rips it from the car like a magician revealing a million dollars. The sleek black body of the Impala shines in the morning sun at you. You squeal and run to it. Sam rolls his eyes and calls shotgun. You barely care that you have to sit in the back because you are so consumed in old memories. Dean bumps your shoulder and grins devilishly down at you.

"Remember that one time…right here…" he pats the hood of the beautiful car.

You feel yourself blush, but you try to play it off. "Oh, I remember. I think about that day all the time."

Dean is slightly surprised, but then recognizes your sarcasm. "Shut up, and get in."

"Is that what I told you that day?" You wink and get in the car.

_FAST FORWARD A LITTLE_

After finding the little shit of a prophet, watching Crowley murder his high school girlfriend, having Dean kill Kevin's mother's friend, having to watch the Trans get anti-possession tattoos, finding and then losing the tablet that contained the Word of God, you're beyond exhausted. As you walk into the warehouse that will be holding an auction of many priceless items, you physically feel sick. These past few days have felt like years. You're about to ask Dean if you can stay out in the car, but then you hear him speak first.

"Crowley," he spits the name.

You look up and see the handsome King of Hell standing before you. Blood boils in your veins as you remember all the heinous things he did to you.

"Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister." Crowley purrs the words at Mrs. Tran.

Then the unthinkable happens. A hand flies through the air and lands on Crowley's stubbled jaw. She warns Crowley to stay away from Kevin. You nod in appreciation at her confidence.

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Crowley smiles like he didn't even feel the wicked slap.

Dean takes a step forward, but you and Sam hold him back.

"Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame." Crowley nods to the guards around the warehouse.

"He's right, Dean. It's not worth it," Sam whispers.

Crowley laughs. "Listen to Moose, Squirrel."

You hold back a laugh. The King of Hell cannot know you find his nicknames hilarious. Crowley turns his attention to you and your heart sinks. Shit.

"I forgot to welcome you back to the game, Ms. Kate." He steps towards you.

Dean holds your arm gently, letting you know he's there. It's almost funny because you both know that you can handle yourself against Crowley. Even he finds it humorous.

"Squirrel, the lady is more than capable of talking like an adult," Crowley sees that Dean won't let go of you. "I suggest you let her go."

You put your hand over Dean's. "It's okay…Squirrel." You wink at him trying to keep his blood pressure down.

Crowley chuckles. "I see that my pet names have caught on. Now, then. Ms. Kate, would you come speak with me for a brief moment."

Sam speaks before you get a word out. "Absolutely not."

A part of you thinks that Crowley might actually be a good ally to have since Meg is gone. You project your thoughts onto the boys: _I got this. Don't worry._ They both jump slightly, but nod. You walk forward and Crowley holds out his hand for you to take, but you snub him and lead him outside of the warehouse.

Once outside in the light of the moon, you turn to face him. The King of Hell. Literally the boogeyman. He tortured you, killed your friend. You should be terrified of him, but you only feel indifference.

"You are looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he begins, trying to get your guard down.

"Did you really want to pull me aside to discuss my flawless body, or discuss business?" You cross your arms.

His teeth shine. "Right, of course. I forgot you are a lady who only goes after plaid-clad, buffoons."

"Fuck off, Crowley. Tell me what you want." Talking about your love life with the King of Hell is a little unnerving.

"Tsk, tsk. Mouth of a sailor. Just as I like them." He puts his hands in his pockets. "Tell me, how much do you know about your kind?"

"Not much, but I know enough," you lie. Of course you'd like to know more about Ryths.

He tilts his head to the side. "There is a tablet that speaks about your kind, and I can help you find it."

The shock on your face is evident. "What's the catch?"

"You let me get that tablet," he motions towards the building.

"Ha!"

"You don't understand," his face gets serious. "That tablet contains everything about my kind. How to summon us, how to make deals with us-"

"How to kill you," the words escape your lips.

"Not just kill. How to seal us in Hell forever."

That would suck to be stuck in Hell forever, even if you are a demon. "You understand why I can't help you, right?"

"I understand that you'll do anything to help those boys. Just as I will do anything to save my children."

"You mean yourself." You know for a fact Crowley doesn't give a rat's ass about any other demons.

"That's right," he admits. "But you see, I actually enjoy the company of my kind. I know you wouldn't understand the feeling though."

"Shut up," you let out a growl from within your chest.

"Temper, temper. Hide your scales before you hurt yourself."

You look down at your arms and see that your scales have come out in defense. Note to self, you don't have that under control as much as you thought you did. Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to relax and pull your scales back into your skin.

"Listen, Kate," Crowley closes in on the space between yourselves. "You aren't human. Do you think that the Winchesters will stop hunting when all the demons are gone? Do you think they will stop when all the other baddies are gone?"

"What are you trying to suggest, Crowley?"

"Eventually, my pet, the Winchesters will have to kill you."

You can't deny that you haven't thought of that fact many times. "I know."

He raises his eyebrows at you. "You know? Honestly, how giving can a monster be?"

"I can't break their trust, Crowley. I love them."

"Love, ugh." He rolls his eyes. "As much as they_ love_ you, you're going to die by their hands."

"But-"

He speaks over you. "Help me get this tablet, save my kind, and I will give you the tablet of your kind. Protect yourself from the Winchesters."

"I can't-"

He puts a finger to your lips and it pisses you off. A roar erupts from your lips, knocking Crowley on his ass. The noise echoes through the street. To be honest, it scares you too. You've never actually roared before. A car alarm from a vehicle nearby goes off. Crowley gets up and brushes himself off.

"That was interesting," his voice tells you he isn't happy. "My offer still stands. And I can make it so that they don't know you are helping me."

"How?" your voice is so small after that mighty noise you made.

"Just say you'll help me," he wipes his hands on his coat. "And I will make it so that you are far from here. I can swipe this tablet as long as you aren't around."

"They will know I'm gone," you start to sweat just thinking about deceiving them.

"I will tell them you ran off. Trust me, they won't go looking for you right now." He points to the warehouse. "This is more important than some dragon woman."

You don't know if it's Crowley's words or the thought that the Winchesters really would kill you some day or the fact you want to know more about yourself, but you finally whisper, "Fine."


	47. Chapter 47: Strongest Form

Crowley zaps you to a room that is very familiar to you. The white walls, the bloodstained tile floors, the many hospital beds with restraints on them, the dim lights. He performed many tests on you before. Most of the things he did, you have tried to keep from your memory, but they are all too real to forget. This is the room where Cas turned into a meatsuit for every single Leviathan. The thought of Cas makes you want to cry. He's gone forever, so Dean had said. He didn't want to go into much detail. But it was clear that he was killed in Purgatory. It just wasn't a place made for angels.

"Darling," Crowley says from behind you. "Reminiscing, are we?"

You turn towards him and see him holding the tablet. Funny, the Word of God seems so small. "You got it?"

"Of course, but not without a little squabble with the boys," he sets it down on the table in the middle of the room. "Better to hide this before someone gets it. I will be right back, don't go anywhere."

Before you blink, he's gone and so is the tablet. He's probably taking it to Hell. Just as long as it took him to leave, he's back. He takes off his coat and throws it on one of the beds.

"Now then, let's discuss our agreement."

"We already have, Crowley. Where's the tablet about Ryths?" You don't move from your spot, still a little angry about being in this room.

"I have it hidden, along with the demon tablet," he pats the bed next to him. "Come sit."

"No thank you," you clench your fists. "Give me my tablet."

"Your tablet? Hmm…" he snaps his fingers and suddenly your body is thrown across the room.

You growl as your body hits one of the beds. The cold metal restraints lock around your wrists and ankles. Shit shit shit! You should have listened to your gut. Crowley is an evil piece of shit.

"CROWLEY!" you growl loudly.

You feel your scales come out and slice against the metal on your wrists. Crowley watches you intently as you break the cuffs. He doesn't seem surprised at all by your strength. You kick towards the ceiling and hear the metal hit the walls. You jump up on the bed, ready to attack. Your body heaves as you breathe deeply. Your teeth begin to hurt and you slide your tongue against them, but feel fangs. You force yourself to sit down on the bed and take a deep breath. Calm down.

"Why are you stopping, pet?" Crowley's accent causes you to growl. "I want to see your true form."

"What are you talking about?" you close your eyes tightly.

"Don't you remember anything about your daddy?" His voice is like poison to your thoughts.

"My father was killed by Dick," your fangs sharpen in your mouth.

"I meant your lizard of a father that raped your mother," he almost sings the words to you.

"SHUT UP!"

You get onto the floor and kick the bed away from you. It crashes into two other beds and slams against a wall in a loud sound of metal breaking. Crowley stares at you like you are boring him. You feel scales on your legs and back as you stare back at him in pure hatred.

"Your daddy was a dragon, and I was even impressed with him, but here you are, just a half-breed."

"I will kill you," you snarl at him.

"Prove it, bitch," he growls back at you.

You tear at the air in front of you as your vision goes red. Your hands are covered in scales and sharp dagger nails. Suddenly, you can hear everything within a ten-mile radius. Cars passing, a cat chasing leaves, a bird flying, water dripping in a sink in a suburban house. What is happening to you? Crowley clears his throat, bringing you back to the problem at hand.

"Give me the damn tablet!" Your voice is deeper and more menacing.

"No," he smiles at you, mocking your deep voice.

Your stomach starts to burn. "Crowley!" The burning sensation reaches your throat and you think you're going to throw up. "We had a deal!"

Instinctively, you open your mouth and a bright and hot light emits from you. Crowley is gone, but everything around you is catching fire. You back up and start to feel afraid. Did you just do that? Did you just breathe fire? You need to get out of here, before you burn to death. You close your eyes and focus trying to hear where Crowley could be. Gotchya. All of a sudden, you are standing in a house. You look around confused. Did Crowley zap you again? Crowley claps his hands slowly. You spin around to face him.

"Good show," he hands you a tablet. "This is your prize."

You take it from him and see that your scales are gone again. "What was all that about?"

"You needed to feel that power. You are a strong being, Kate. Use that power, and soon you will be even better than that bastard that abandoned you."

You start to understand what Crowley did. "Thank you."

He scoffs. "Never thought I'd hear that one from you."

"I needed that."

"Needed what? Someone to show you how strong you really are? Please, you knew you had it in you. Just stop fearing that side of you."

You nod.

"There are enough people in this world that will fear you."

For some reason, you feel like he isn't talking about just you anymore. "Can I go find the boys now?"

"You don't need my permission, Princess." He laughs. "I should warn you though, when I sent you to my…playroom, I might have kept you there longer than you think."

"What?" Great, how long has it been? Another fucking year?

"You were there for a week," he frowns. "Don't be mad love. I had to make sure you didn't see where I kept the tablet."

"You froze me while you hid the tablet?" you groan annoyed.

"For a week."

"Oh," you shrug. "That's not so bad."

"You're really too optimistic for my taste." He shakes his head. "You'll find the boys in Michigan."

Before you can ask where in Michigan, he's gone. What is it with demons and angels leaving in a hurry? You look at the tablet in your hands and frown. You can't read it, but Kevin can. Maybe he's still with the boys! Why wouldn't he be? You look around the house and find a backpack with some school things in it. Leave it to Crowley to bring you to someone's home, and make you steal. You laugh. You empty the bag and head towards the kitchen. You don't even know what state you're in right now, and for some reason, you're okay with that.

You take some granola bars and other snacks from the pantry. Judging by the photographs on the fridge, a family of four live here. Thanks to their calendar on the wall, you know they are on a fishing trip right now. It makes you think of when Bobby took you fishing that one weekend. Sure you were already an adult by then, but it was still a good memory. You turn to leave, but then have an idea. After rummaging through drawers, you find their knife set. You take a butcher knife and a parrying knife, and slide them into your bag with the tablet and snacks.

"Time to find my boys."

You leave through the back door, hoping not to be seen by neighbors. It works until you get to the sidewalk and see that a lady walking her dog definitely saw you leave the yard. Crapsicle. The woman stares at you weirdly, but tries not to make eye contact. Good, stay in your lane, bitch. You look at a car parked across the street and see that it has a Michigan license plate. Fucking Crowley. Trying to throw you off.

You walk down the road and freeze. No way. Damn that demon king. You see the Impala parked outside some house. You laugh as you start to run towards the car. The boys aren't in the car, which means they are dealing with something inside. You open the door to the Impala and sigh. Dean still doesn't lock the doors. That goof. You're in such a good mood. Throwing your bag into the back seat, you run up the stairs to the front door. The scent of blood makes you freeze. Since when did you become able to smell blood like this?

You hear Dean and Sam talking inside clearly. Crowley was right about your powers being stronger than you thought. You lean against the door and listen.

"Okay, so, uh... this…" you hear something moving, like a sheet or something. "Yeah, is Michael, which means that that is..." Dean's voice is a little annoyed mixed with nervousness.

Sam finishes for his brother, "Brian Wilcox, our friendly neighborhood cameraman."

Why do you smell an overwhelming scent of dog? You didn't smell it when the lady was walking her pooch. Werewolves? That would make sense if this is a case…

"Right," Dean says breaking your thoughts.

Sam sighs. "All right, so... What, she's got about a half-day jump on us?"

Dean quietly agrees. "Mhm."

"You alright?"

"Mhm." Dean repeats.

"Look, Kate's right. She hasn't hurt anybody – well, anybody human at least," Sam is hopeful.

Kate? Are they talking about you? They couldn't be. You shake your head at yourself. Obviously they aren't talking about you. You have a super common name.

"Yeah, she didn't – she didn't choose this. Let's give her a shot." Dean says to your surprise.

"Seriously?" And to Sam's surprise too.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean says nonchalantly.

Sam's voice is filled with happiness. "And, look, if Kate pops back up, I mean, if she strays, then no questions asked." You hear him unplugging something, and picking things up. "We do what we got to do and, um, we take her down."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really say awesome a lot?"

You hold back a laugh. Does he say awesome a lot? It's like his default word.

"No. No, no. No," Sam's voice is sarcastic and getting closer to you.

You stumble down the front steps and wait beside the Impala. They both walk out together and shut the front door. You hear music coming from inside the house now. Weird. Sam sees you first and laughs. Dean turns from the door and follows his brother's gaze. He doesn't seem happy to see you at all.

"Kate!" Sam walks down the steps and hugs you. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," you hug him back. "I'll tell you all on the way."

"Way to where?" Dean asks a little pissed off.

"Wherever we are heading. I mean…If you will have me…" you scrunch your forehead in confusion.

"Of course we will," Sam speaks for Dean. "Get in!"

You climb in and feel the tension between the brothers grow. Great. Dean doesn't want you around. _We can't fucking get rid of you._ They slide into their seats and get into their routine. Dean starts the Impala and finds a good radio station as Sam puts his seatbelt on and relaxes.

"So, where were you?" Dean asks trying to hide his anger. "You ditched us at a time we really needed you."

"I'm sorry," you offer. "I had a lead on another tablet."

Sam turns in his seat as Dean looks at you through the rearview mirror. "Another Word of God?"

You nod. "Turns out it was a lost cause."

"Shit," Dean curses as he goes through a stop sign. "A week of nothing? Must have felt like a vacation, huh?"

"Can you tone down the rudeness?" You snap. "I've put up with your shit for years, Dean. I needed a week. Okay?"

He stops the car suddenly and turns to face you. "You deserted us for years! Don't you fucking pretend like you've always been here!"

Sam is taken aback by his brother's outburst. "Dean, calm down."

Dean shakes his head at you and continues driving. The car is silent other than the radio playing. The music makes you feel even more uneasy because Dean isn't even drumming his fingers along. He pulls into a motel parking lot hours later and turns the car off. Sam gets out quickly to avoid a second more of the dreaded silence. Dean immediately turns around to face you.

"Listen, I'm tired of you being gone for days, weeks, years. If you're going to be with us, stay with us."

You look down at your hands. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"I was on edge all week because I thought Crowley did something to you."

You look up in shock and guilt. "We need to talk."

"Now is a pretty good time."

"Sam's coming. Can we talk when he goes to sleep?" you say quietly watching the tall figure coming towards the car.

"Fine."


	48. Chapter 48: Sticky Seats (SMUT)

You wait outside in the cool breeze of the night. Dean is inside debating whether or not he wants to hear what you have to say or just to go to bed. You feel tears in your eyes. He's not going to want you around after this. You betrayed them. Dean couldn't even look at Cas after he worked with Crowley. You feel Dean's emotions change suddenly to curiosity, to realization, and to plain anger. The motel door opens and the light spills out onto your shoes. He has the tablet in his hands. Shit.

You feel the tears running down your face. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For lying to us? You did find the tablet. Did you think that if you found us, Kevin would translate it for you? Newsflash, Kevin isn't here!"

You wipe your eyes, but more tears come out. "That's not the only reason I came back, Dean."

He puts the tablet on the table next to the door and walks outside, closing it behind him. "Why did you lie then?"

"Because I was afraid of you asking how I got it," your voice cracks.

"How did you get it?" he crosses his arms. His chest is heaving, his muscles tense.

You sit on the curb and cry into your hands. "Crowley."

"Crowley!" Dean whispers harshly. "Fuck." He sits beside you. "What did you have to do for it?"

"I had to leave you guys…" you continue to cry into your hands. You didn't think it would hurt this much.

"That seems too simple."

You hiccup. "Crowley said that if I were there during the auction, we would have won because I could stop him."

Dean doesn't say anything as he thinks about it.

"He brought me to the place where…he tortured me…and…"

Dean's voice becomes protective. "What did he do to you?"

"He showed me how to access my true form…"

"True form?" Dean suddenly remembers that you're not human. You can hear the thoughts in his head. "You do realize that I almost had to kill Kevin's mom because you weren't there."

"I'm so sorry, Dean!" you cry harder. "I just wanted my tablet."

"That one is about Ryths?" He starts to understand why you did it, but you can tell he's not happy about it.

"Yeah," you wipe your face again.

"But why would you even consider helping Crowley?" he wants to fight.

"I felt bad, Dean."

"For Crowley?" he's dumbfounded at the thought.

"Please," you look up at him. "Forgive me."

He sighs and opens his arms to you. You lean into him and wrap your arms around him. The part of him that wanted to fight dissipated as he saw your tears. His hand moves up and down your back slowly trying to calm you down.

"Always."

You look up at him and sense that his emotions are changing again. His hand reaches to wipe your tears away. He closes his eyes and kisses your forehead, and then pulls you back into a hug. His thoughts are solely about you. He laughs quietly, making you look up at him again.

"What?" you whisper.

"I keep forgetting that we can't…" he looks down and removes himself from you. "It's just really hard not to…like…"

"I get it," you say so that he doesn't have to feel like an idiot for saying anything. "I keep forgetting too."

"It's just so…stupid, right?" he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, I mean…" you bite your lip. "It's like we are so bad for each other that it makes us want to…"

He looks into your eyes. "Do it anyway?"

You stand up as he does. Butterflies in your stomach are telling you to give in, but your mind is screaming for you to go inside and to bed. His arms go around you and he pulls your face close to his.

"Yeah," you respond breathlessly.

His lips brush against yours as he says, "So why don't we?"

You close the small gap between your lips and kiss him hard, needing him. His hands roam your body like a hungry animal. He slams your body against the Impala. You moan as his hips hit yours and you start to grind against him. He opens the car door and ushers you into the backseat. Your pussy is throbbing and you are still fully clothed. Oh, God it's been so long! His body climbs on top of yours as he slams the door shut behind him. His tongue move against your lips, begging to be let in. You allow him access and moan into the kiss.

His hands ravish you, gently squeezing your breasts, sliding to your covered pussy, and back to your neck to deepen the kiss. He straddles you and takes his shirt off. Your fingers slide across his chest, longing to feel it against your soon to be bare chest. You sit up and rip your shirt and bra off. Dean pushes you back down and kisses your neck. He makes his way down your chest, just missing your hard nipples, teasing you. You bite your lip and grind your hips up to his in impatience. He laughs against your skin, giving you goosebumps. His lips finally touch your nipples, and you become so wet. His tongue circles around your nipple and then he bites it gently. You cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck," you groan.

He sits up again and unzips his pants, but you grab his hands to stop him. Your fingers work their way into his boxers and feel his hardness. He grunts at your touch. The noise makes you feel so hot. You pull his dick out and stroke it. His hips move against your hand. You let go suddenly, and you start to push your pants down. He stops you and does it himself. Once your pants are off, he takes his pants and boxers off completely as well. His fingers skim your panties, feeling your wetness. He pulls them down and smiles at you.

"You are so beautiful."

"Kiss me," you say quietly.

His chest touches yours. You feel his cock resting on your stomach. His lips slide across yours as your tongues feel and fall in sync with each other. You reach down and try to guide his dick to your entrance. He breathes hard into your mouth. The tip hits your clit, sending you over the edge. You rub it harder against your clit as you climax for the first time in a long time. Dean kisses your neck as you do. He waits until you come down and fixes his cock at your pussy and enters you. You forgot how it felt to have him inside you. You feel completely with him.

"Fuck me," you tease.

"Gladly," he says taking on your challenge.


	49. Chapter 49: Tampons

"Are you coming or not?"

Dean's angry and annoyed voice is what wakes you up. It's been a few weeks since your little escapade in the Impala. It's actually where you were just sleeping. Being on the road again kind of sucks when there's no destination. You sit up and, without even looking at the windshield, you can feel the tension. These boys are going to be the death of you. You half laugh at your own joke that is more or less ironically true. Unsure of the exact argument that just transpired, you know it's about the same old thing. Dean is upset that Sam didn't look for him and now Sam is upset that Dean can be friends with a vampire. You met him briefly with the boys a couple days ago, and he checked out. His mind was sweet, for the most part, or at least as sweet as a vampire could be.

They get into the Impala and you groan out loud. They both look back at you in question.

"Can we skip the brotherly love for a while?" you ask pleadingly.

Both Winchesters turn back ignoring you. Once again, another day of whiny baby boys.

"Can someone at least tell me the plan for today?" you lean into the front of the car so they can't ignore you. "Please."

Dean drives a ways towards a possible case. Something about a woman killing her husband in Missouri. Fun stuff. But Dean stops at an empty rest stop so that you can all change into your FBI suits. You look at your naked body in the mirror of the dirty little bathroom. The scars on your body are still there even though you've been wishing them away since you got them. Sure you can heal open wounds by pushing out your scales, but scars just have to stay. You quickly get dressed when Dean starts pounding on the door telling you to hurry up.

A finishing touch of lipstick and mascara makes you feel a little better. Maybe it will take Dean's anger down just a smidge if he had something pretty to look at. You grab your bag and open the door. Dean crosses his arms which is probably hard to do since he's in a suit, but he's trying to dump his anger on anyone at this point.

"What took you so long? Is there a Starbucks in there or something?"

You laugh. "Are you serious? It's not like the dead guy isn't going to be more dead by the time we get there, Dean."

He shakes his head as you walk past him to the car. Sam is already inside. He's been kind of spacy lately, thinking about Amelia. You feel for him, but you still feel a little jealous. Hopefully that will go away soon. The way to the scene of the crime is silent. As Dean parks his car outside the caution tape, you sense someone familiar is around. Whose aura is that? It's white and brown, very pure.

As you all walk on to the scene, a deputy tries to stop you. All three of you hold out your badges like clockwork as you continue to try to figure out who it is that is here. The deputy says that a Texas Ranger is here too, and then he adds his two cents about having the FBI here as well. A man in a cowboy hat turns and you can clearly see his aura now.

"Garth," you whisper excitedly.

You never really got to formally meet him, but you distinctly remember Dean being annoyed by the little guy. Bobby was friends with him which makes him a good guy. Dean shakes his head at you once more as you walk towards the guy.

"Hey, Chuck Norris," Dean yells rudely as he approaches Garth.

"Sam? Dean?" He smiles widely and hugs them both. He turns to you and runs through his thoughts trying to figure out who you are. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I'm Bobby Singer's daughter," you say holding your hand out.

"No way!" He pulls you into a bear hug. "I've heard so many stories about you."

"What?" you pat his back.

"All good things, no worries." He lets you go and takes a step back.

"We're still working here," Dean says a little annoyed.

Dean excuses the group from the man Garth was interviewing to walk over to the actual crime scene. There is still blood in the small carport where the wife ran her husband over. After a little small talk, you all realize that Garth has taken over Bobby's position as a go-to-guy. You feel the boiling frustration that wells up within Dean about this thought. To be honest, the job looks cute on Garth. Another realization is that a ghost was in the midst of this job judging by the ectoplasm left behind.

A trip to the hospital to visit the wife leads to another woman whom the wife had been holding a grudge against since prom. With the new information, Dean decides that it's time to eat. You're not sure how that correlated, but your stomach isn't arguing. Unfortunately, your food doesn't sit with you very well. That's what you get for ordering a chef special at a bar in the middle of nowhere. The guys drop you off at a motel while they continue on an unnatural scavenger hunt.

You go into the bathroom immediately and vomit up everything. Something isn't right. Food poisoning is an option, but Dean got the same thing and even stole some of your food and he's fine. You sit back against the bathtub and think. What the hell? Maybe you're just sick. Do Ryths get sick? When was the last time you've ever been sick? Come to think of it, you've never really been sick before. Sure, hangovers suck, but never had you thrown up from being ill. You open your bag to take out some more comfortable clothes when you see your box of tampons. You throw the bag as far as you can away from you and it hits the mirror and falls into the sink. Oh shit.

You're late.


	50. Chapter 50: The Truth Comes Out

You sit on the lumpy hotel bed in your sweatpants and a tank top stuck in your thoughts. Is it possible? You didn't use a condom with Dean in the Impala and you're not on the pill. You've already destroyed this hotel room in a rage and have put everything back the best you can, but you're still upset. How could this be happening? You need to go buy a test. You have to. Grabbing your bag, you head to the door just as a knock erupts from the other side. Shit.

"Kate, open up," Dean's gruff voice sounds just as annoyed as ever.

You throw your bag onto the bed and take a deep breath to compose yourself. You need to focus on anything other than the baby- or if there even is one. Ugh. You're already thinking about it. If you project your thoughts on accident, it will freak Dean out. He's already had two kids, sort of, and lost both of them, sort of. Ben has lost all memories of Dean and that one weird Amazon chick was ganked. What if he tries to kill your child? Oh, for Pete's sake you don't even know if you're pregnant!

"Kate!" Dean's voice is now worried.

You open the door and feel the uneasy look on your face. He and Garth come in without even thinking something might be wrong with you. Oh, wait. They think you got food poisoning. Duh. You close the door and watch as they set up camp on the table. Garth begins reading from one of Bobby's old journals while Dean sets up his laptop to do some research.

"Did you guys find anything?" you ask in a shaky voice, moving back to the bed.

"Not much," Dean says keeping it sort.

Garth just kind of shrugs. "We're trying."

They start to get into their search, so you take out your phone and start to look on Facebook. You chuckle to yourself; some of these people have gotten fat and old. Why don't you look old? You are 24 now, shouldn't you have a wrinkle or something?

"Easy there, flyweight," Dean says making you look up. "Last time you drank a beer, I had to pick you up off the floor."

Garth leans back in his chair and smiles. "You're such an idjit."

The word strikes a chord in you. It sounds weird hearing someone say that word so freely. Apparently, it struck a chord with Dean as well.

"Idjit's supposed to be used angrily? Okay?" His voice becomes louder even though he was already being kind of loud. "Not happy. If you're gonna butcher it, don't say it at all!"

Garth sits up. "Whoa, then. Okay." You sense him trying to get on Dean's good side. "None of my business, but…this have anything to do with you and…Sam?"

"No," Dean starts. "You had it right. It's none of your business."

"Okay. It just seems that you guys are a little tense around each other." Rookie move. Don't ask Dean personal questions.

"We're fine. Can we get back to work?"

"Yeah," Garth nods.

"Okay," Dean takes another sip of his beer that he has been nursing since he walked in the door.

"All right," Garth isn't going to stop. "Just uh…just letting you know that I'm here for you, for anything. I know sometimes Bobby, he would-"

"You're not Bobby! Okay? You're never gonna be Bobby, so stop!" Dean yells across the table.

You're heart breaks a little once you start to feel the sorrow rising in Garth. He spent time with Bobby too. They were close. This side of Dean isn't pretty. He has been drinking more than usual…

"Bobby belonged to all of us, Dean- not just you and Sam!" Garth sniffles a little bit. "Now, I'm just taking what he showed me and trying to do something with it. That's all!"

Dean lowers his voice as he sobers up a little bit. "Why don't you see if you can find something in that bourbon-drenched book of his so we can get the hell out of Dixie, all right?"

That squabble was a side of Dean that you really didn't like. What is his problem lately? Everything has to be an argument.

The case continues as usual. Something doesn't add up, but then it does. Sometimes it just seems so easy, but you still aren't feeling very well, so you stay back and look up as much as you can to help the guys out. So far, to this point, burning the bones didn't help which means there is a cursed object going around. Your phone starts to ring scaring you. How can a hunter be this jumpy?

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sam's voice comes out worried. "The cursed object is a penny, and Dean won't answer his phone."

"You guys split up? Great, where was he going?"

Sam sighs. "The hospital. We had a hunch that the penny possessed another cop who should have been on his way to seek vengeance on someone in the hospital. Dean has been gone for a while, and I just got a call that he left the scene after attacking a cop."

"Shit," you whisper.

"Watch your mouth," Sam tries to joke, but you can tell he's scared. "Just keep an eye out for him. He won't be acting like himself."

"Will do, thanks Sammy."

Just as you hang up, there's a knock at the door. Your heart pounds as you look around the room. Why don't you have salt? Or iron? What kind of hunter are you?

"Kate, it's me," Dean doesn't sound angry.

You tiptoe to the door and look through the peephole. He looks normal, except for the ectoplasm coming from his ear. Well shit. You grab your gun from the table knowing very well you'd never kill Dean, and let him inside. He storms in and sits on the bed without a word.

"Dean, what the hell?" you try to figure out if he still has a ghost in him.

His eyes pierce yours as he speaks. "Sit in that chair over there and don't speak to me."

You do as he says because you notice he has a loaded gun in his hand. This is a vengeful spirit, it doesn't have a problem with you. But you do know who he has a problem with; Sam. Dean's been keeping a grudge on Sam since he escaped Purgatory.

"Dean, listen to me," you say from the chair. "We need to talk. I know you can hear me, but I just need to tell you-"

"I said shut the fuck up, bitch," his words sting even though it's not really Dean. "I don't want to hear you."

You swallow before continuing. "I know you won't kill me, I'm not the problem. But I just need to talk to Dean for a second."

"He's not here."

You roll your eyes. Typical asshole ghost. "Yes he is-"

"You know what," he stands up without the gun and walks over to you. "You are a problem, but not the problem."

"What?"

His hands grab you hard by your arms, and pulls you to your feet. "There's a lot of shit I can't stand about you."

Seeing and hearing Dean say these words makes you want to cry. "Like what?"

"You betrayed me. You abandoned me." He spits in your face. "You slept with my brother. You're a piece of shit monster that I dream of ganking one day."

You reach to wipe the spit from your face, but he shoves your body down breaking the chair. You yelp as you feel a piece of wood cut through your hip. Instinctively, you push out your scales and the pain is gone, but your anger is just beginning.

"Listen here, you piece of shit ghost," you say standing up. "I'm much more than a monster. And if I ever got the chance to tear you apart, I would. Unfortunately, Garth and Sam are on their way in here right now."

Dean walks back to the bed and sits down as his phone begins to ring. You bring your scales back in as the two other boys enter the room.

"Dean? What the hell, man? We went to the hospital. You're not answering your phone." Sam says hanging up.

Dean stands up and raises his gun at Sam. "You should have looked for me when I was in Purgatory."

"Come on, Dean. I know it's not you in there pulling the strings."

"Shut up!" Dean suddenly points the gun at Garth who was reaching for his gun. "Don't!" He turns back to Sam. "You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it."

"That's not true." Sam is getting more heartbroken with Dean's words.

"Really? Cause everything you've ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me."

"What do you want me to say? That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes, Dean."

You and Garth both chime in. "That's not Dean, Sam."

"Shut up! Mistakes? Well, let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits." You can tell this day isn't going to end well. "Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Sam. Those are choices!"

"All right. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose," Sam is really trying at this point.

"Yeah, I might have lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left me to die for a girl?"

Dean or not, this stuff is hurting Sam. You know it because he punches Dean in the face and tries to grab the gun. He pushes Dean into the glass divider in the room, breaking it as he continues to punch his brother. They continue to fight for the gun, but Garth gets between them.

"Garth don't!" Sam warns.

"No, he won't kill me." Garth reassures him. "His beef isn't with me. You're not gonna shoot me, are you, Dean?"

Dean doesn't answer, he just says, "Move."

"Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your brother. You – you've been protecting him your whole life. Don't stop now."

"He left me to rot in Purgatory!"

"All right. All right. Maybe he did. I don't know. I wasn't there. But I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Just like you had your reasons for Benny." Sam adds.

"Benny has been more of a brother to me this past year than you've _ever_ been! That's right. Cas let me down. Kate let me down. You let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny."

"I know you're angry. But, man, you got to fight this thing. Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean." Garth keeps trying to calm him down.

"Goodbye, Sam." Dean's words make you scream for Sam.

Dean attempts to push by Garth, but Garth punches him. You watch as the penny falls from Dean's hand. Just like that it was over, sort of. Garth keeps the penny to melt. You notice that there's not one dark spot in that boy's mind. Sam finally gets up and goes into the bathroom. He's still freaking out about what just happened. You all take some time to focus on what just happened.

Later that night, Dean walks Garth out to his car. He probably wants to apologize or something. You take a moment to talk to Sam, but he doesn't want to discuss what Dean said. All of this is going to suck tomorrow.


	51. Chapter 51: Let's Do This

"Can we please talk about it?"

You try to get Dean to look at you. He knows he hurt Sam, but they already had it out about the things Dean said. Although Dean has no idea he touched you like that, you feel like he needs to know. Getting Dean out into this small park with you was difficult enough, maybe you shouldn't be pushing it.

"Kate, I said no. Sam and I already talked it out. It's fine," he sips his coffee.

"I'm not talking about you and Sam," you say holding onto your decaf coffee.

He glances over at you with a wrinkled forehead. "What?"

"Before Sam and Garth showed up…" you close your eyes. This is harder than you thought. "You know, you're right. Let's talk about something else."

His eyes widen. "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing," you lie and look at the tree in front of the bench.

"What did I do, Kate?"

You feel his hand on your arm where he grabbed you before. Without thinking, you pull your arm away, flinching from his touch. He curses under his breath.

"Kate, it wasn't me."

You nod. "I know, Dean. I do."

"Tell me," he pleads.

"You shoved me, it's not a big deal." You sip your coffee.

He puts one leg on the bench to turn and face you. "I'm so sorry, Kate. But you're a shit liar. What else?"

"You shoved me…and I broke a chair."

"I shoved you through a chair?" the apology is riddled in his tone. "Anything else?"

You roll up your sleeves and show him the bruises of his fingers on your arms. His sudden intake of breath makes you jump a little.

"Kate…"

"You also called me a monster…and said you dream of the day you get to kill me." He tries to say sorry again, but you keep talking. "Dean, I've apologized for hurting you, for betraying you, for letting you down, and for every time I left."

"I know you have," he says confused.

You finally look him in the eyes. "Then why can't you forgive me?"

He looks down at his coffee. "I did… I just can't…shake the feeling you're going to do it again."

"Is that worth killing me over?" you whisper with tears forming in your eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

He sets his coffee on the ground and pulls you into a hug. "I'm the one that is sorry. I never want to hurt you, Kate."

"You don't trust me, Dean. I can feel it." You cry into his green button up.

He rubs your back gently. "I'm trying to. It's just really hard lately. And it's not because you're a Ryth."

"Dean, I need you to trust me," you cry harder. "I can't…"

"You can't trust me?" his voice raises an octave in confusion again.

"No, I mean, I can't do this…if you don't trust me," you pull away from him and wipe your wet cheeks.

"We will work on this, okay?" Dean grabs your hand softly rubbing his thumb over your hand. "Don't leave me anymore."

"I'm supposed to be this strong beast," you laugh a little. "And here I am racing all over the country killing monsters, crying over someone I can't stop falling in love with, and drinking decaf."

"Wait what?"

You hold up your cup. "Decaf. I hate this stuff."

"No, I meant the other thing."

"Yeah, Dean. Not anything new." You try to shrug off the fact that you just admitted your love for Dean accidentally.

"You're falling in love with me again?"

You lean back against the bench. "I guess so."

"Hm," he thinks to himself for a moment. "Why?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's your taste in rings."

He laughs. "No I mean it."

"Why do you love me, Dean?" you sip your coffee.

"I don't know," he says.

You choke on your coffee, surprised at his response. "You love me?"

He blushes a little and smiles. "Yeah, I do. I don't think I ever stopped."

"Wow," you put your coffee in the trashcan next to the bench. "We suck at this."

He laughs and squeezes your hand. "Kind of."

"But we are so good at the sex part of a relationship, why is this part so hard?" you sigh.

Dean laughs again and laces his fingers with yours. "We are really good at that part, but you know…I'm better."

You cock your head to the side. "In what world?"

"Yours," he pulls you closer to him and puts his arm around you, dropping your hand.

"Yeah, okay," you say sarcastically. "And it's not like I fake it from time to time." You've never faked anything with him before, but this teasing is just too much fun.

He scoffs. "Damn, anything else you need to tell me?"

"Actually," you pull away from him and stand up. "We need to go to the store."

"What?" he stands up. "Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

The drive to the store was filled with a game of 21 questions that you never agreed to. He never got close to 'we need a pregnancy test, you dumbass.' He parks the Impala outside of Walgreen's and looks at you expectantly. He wants you to tell him, but you're not sure how to say it.

"Don't get mad." Why would he? "I need a pregnancy test."

The words don't register with him right away. He smiles with his crow's feet showing around his eyes, "What?"

You nod and wait for him to figure out what you just said. He curses and smacks the steering wheel. He gets out of the car and goes in by himself. You sit and try to feel his emotions as he goes through the store. He's mostly embarrassed, but not really mad. Weird. Does he want a kid? He comes back out and hands you a bag without saying a word. You go back to the motel where Sam was supposed to be waiting, but he left a note saying he went to get food.

"Go on," Dean says. "Pee on the stick."

"You go pee on the stick," you say a little annoyed as you head to the bathroom.

You shut the door and put the box on the counter. Taking off your pants and underwear is just the first step to this torture. You sit down and grab the box. The safety seal is broken. What an idiot. He got an opened box.

"Dean, this box is opened already!" you shout.

He doesn't answer you. You open it up and shake out the contents. The stick falls into your hand with plastic still around it, but something else pops out and hits the floor. The hell? You reach and pick up the tiny object. You put your hand to your mouth to stifle the gasp. Dean's ring?

"Dean?"

He doesn't answer you. You quickly open the test and pee on it and place it on the counter. Pulling up your pants you walk out of the bathroom holding the ring. Dean is on one knee in front of the doorway. Tears are streaming down your face. What is going on?

"Dean…"

He takes your hand, and you can feel him shaking. "I promise to keep you as safe as I can, and I know you will do the same for me. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Katherine Amy Singer, will you marry me?"

"When did you learn my full name?" you try to keep the mood light and try to stop yourself from crying.

"Kate," Dean laughs his green eyes tearing up.

"You don't even know if I'm really pregnant."

"I don't care."

"I'm a monster."

"I don't care."

You swallow hard and nod your head like a bobble head. "Yes."

He shoots up to his feet and hugs you tightly. "I love you."

You slip the ring on your finger and hug him back. "I love you too."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"To get married?" This is all happening so fast.

"No," he kisses your head. "For the test."

"Oh, thank God."

He laughs nervously. "Is it like an hour or something?"

"No, about a minute or so."

You both take the test and sit on the bed, waiting. Dean gasps as one line shows up.

"That doesn't mean anything dumbass," you say lovingly. "Two lines means pregnant."

He kisses your cheek. "Okay, so we're good?"

You turn to face him. "Yeah, no baby in my oven. But why is my period so late?"

"Menopause."

You push him gently and laugh. "Shut up, dick."


	52. Chapter 52: Kissing a King

"What are you talking about, Crowley?" you ask sitting across from the King of Hell.

Your anger still hasn't quite simmered down since last week. The fight with Sam and Dean still replays in your head no matter how hard you try to forget it. Dean took back his proposal a day after he proposed and he never told you why. Sam kept pressuring you to run away with him, which was completely out of character, but you did consider it briefly. You blew up at both of them which led to your scales appearing and they both pulled knives out on you. How could they treat you that way? Your powers were raging so much that day that you couldn't even read their minds to figure out why it all happened like that.

Now, here you are, sitting with Crowley and debating the next move to decoding both tablets. He's been hinting that you have to completely rule out any chance of returning to the boys. It makes your heart heavy, but you can't stop thinking about the knives in their hands directed at you.

He smirks with his head tilted slightly, mocking your anger. "You came to me, deary. You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you want my help, you're going to cut ties with your plaid pets."

"I already have. You know that," you sip the coffee one of Crowley's minions got for you.

"No," his voice becomes louder as he tries to get his point across to you. "If they walked in here, what would you do?"

You know what he wants you to say. "I will snap their necks so fast; they won't even know what hit them."

He laughs. "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Well, Elizabeth," you stand up to leave. "I have somewhere to be."

"Kate," Crowley stands up and holds you in place with his demonic power. "I need you to do me a favor."

You smile as best as you can at the prick. "Anything, my Queen."

"I love it when you get feisty," he says walking towards you. "Today, is a special day."

"Are you finally going to kill the angel that you've been torturing?" you laugh, and strangely it was real. What is going on with you?

"That would be wasteful," his fingers graze your cheek. "By noon today, I will have all of the living prophets in my possession."

You can feel his mind working, but you can't read it. His powers have gotten stronger, or you've gotten weaker. Something isn't right. His lips become dangerously close to yours, but he still has you in place unable to move.

His breath is hot on your lips. "We will be able to rule this world together, in peace."

"Crowley, I don't-"

He cuts you off with a kiss that you know he's been waiting for since he saw you years ago. For some reason, you give in noticing that he's not holding you in place anymore. Your arms wrap around his neck as his tongue enters your mouth. You feel the presence of another demon and pull away quickly.

"Sir," says the lower rate demon. "The prophets are ready for you."

Crowley's eyes never leave yours as he addresses the demon. "Good. I will be there momentarily."

You bite your lip, fighting the smile that for some reason wants to appear on your face. "Can I come with you?"

His eyes finally look away and you know the answer. "Sorry, deary. I have an assignment for you since these imbeciles can't do anything right."

Of course. "Anything." You mentally notice that you definitely are now flirting with Crowley. WHAT THE HELL?

"The Winchesters will be here in an hour or so to come save the day," he rolls his eyes. "I want you to make sure they don't make it in here."

"Do you want me to keep them alive for you or can I do the job?" A part of you is actually really feeling this. Killing the Winchesters? You'd be such a boss ass bitch.

"Whichever tickles your fancy."

Crowley follows his minion out of the room and leaves you to contemplate your decision. Kill the Winchesters…after all you've been through with them? You shake your head. They tried to kill you! All of you knew it would come to this. You get up and start assembling Crowley's idiots. Some of them will obviously die, but they don't know that. They think you're going to stop them on sight, but playing with them will be much more fun.

Suddenly, you feel the presence of the Winchesters and a devilish grin appears on your face. You give your last orders to the demons and they disperse to their posts. Maybe you should get up higher to watch the fun. Climbing up some stairs into the pipes above makes you giddy. This warehouse is such a good set up for a death match.

"What?" you whisper as you only see Sam walking up to your first group of minions.

Sam chuckles and raises his hands. "Looks like you got me."

He has a plan. Wait a minute, you can read his mind. He reaches into his coat and throws a jar of something towards the demons. In an explosion the demons disappear. What the actual hell? Sam continues on his merry little way. You follow silently in the shadows. He's going straight for the prophet room! Crowley will get him for sure. It's okay though; Dean is the one you want to maim.

You travel along towards his aura, but for some reason you feel another one with him. Who is that? It can't be. You stop dead in your tracks. It's Cas… You watch as a demon sneaks up on them and sends Dean flying into a wall. You laugh, but then quickly stop yourself so they don't notice you. Castiel then smites the demon with his hands. His power is low. Why is he wasting it on a demon? Typical angel moron. But didn't he die in Purgatory?

"What the hell's going on? You're not all the way back, are you?" Dean's voice makes your heart race.

You follow them towards the room that Crowley is using to keep Kevin Tran locked in. Dean begins to pick the lock, but you know Crowley already heat sealed the door. Castiel decides to use his powers to go inside. This will be interesting. Suddenly, Cas is gone. Leaving you alone with Dean, and him not knowing. You step louder so that he hears you. He spins around and points his knife at you bringing back bad memories.

"Miss me?" you smirk at him.

His eyes grow wide with concern. "Kate…" he puts the knife back and steps towards you. "Where have you been?"

You fake an evil laugh. Damn those things are hard to make convincing. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, kind of." He is genuinely confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Staying as far as I can away from you, Winchesters," you growl.

He shakes his head. "Why?"

"You know why. Enough chitchat," you push out your scales and tackle him to the ground.

He was caught off guard and grunts as you pin him to the concrete floor. His mind is racing trying to figure out why you're doing this. He should know! It was last week! He pushes you off him, trying not to hurt you.

"Kate, what the fuck?" He yells getting to his feet. "What the actual fuck?"

You laugh at his words. "You tried to kill me, so I'm returning the favor."

"I never-"

You lunge at him, but he moves quickly, ready this time. Your claws start to come out of your hands as your anger builds.

"Stop!" He grabs you by the arms and shakes you. "Kate! It's me!"

You grab his arms and dig your nails into him. He yelps and lets you go. You tackle him again as he tries to inspect his arms. You raise your arm to strike him in the face, but you hear Crowley yell from the other room. Instinctively, you get off Dean and bust the door down with your body. Castiel is on the floor and Kevin Tran is shaking in the corner holding a piece of the Demon Tablet. Shit! You glance at Dean one last time before zapping yourself out of here; a nice trick Crowley taught to you.

You find yourself standing in an abandoned house with Crowley who is obviously scared shitless. Castiel must have used some weird angel mumbo jumbo on him. He has a part of the Demon Tablet in his hands. He sees you and forces a smile.

"Did you kill him?" he asks hoping.

"I wish," you say as you retract your scales and claws. "I came after you when I heard you cry out like the Queen you are."

"Aw," he tucks the tablet into his coat. "Thanks for caring."

"Just being honest," you say looking at your hands.

"Speaking of being honest," he clears his throat. "I already had the prophets decipher your tablet a couple days ago."

"You said that you just got the prophets…today." You feel yourself getting agitated.

He shrugs. "Not what I said. I said that I will have all of them today, and I finally got Kevin today."

"What?"

"You know how you think Dean and Sam tried to kill you?" his face becomes serious. "I found out that a Ryth's mind can be persuaded when they are given the right…ingredients."

You smack him in the face. "You tricked me?"

He bites his cheek before continuing. "I lie. It's what I do. You should know that by now."

"Why would you do that to me?!"

"I needed you to give me time with Kevin," he sits on an old dusty chair. "You control the lackeys very well. It's a job I never really cared for."

You raise an eyebrow. "So, Sam and Dean never tried to hurt me?"

"No."

"Fuck you, Crowley."

He grins. "Maybe tomorrow, my sweet. I have appointments to take care of."

"I'm done here," you say about to take off.

"Uh uh," Crowley stops you. "We made a deal, sort of. And kissed on it."

"That wasn't a deal, you buffoon."

"Sort of," his eyes undress you as he speaks. "If you break the promise, that 'fuck you' will most definitely have to happen."

"Fine," you say crossing your arms. "In ten years."

"Ten years," he closes his eyes and moans lightly. "I will be looking forward to it. Tell the boys, I say hello."


	53. Chapter 53: Cuddling with an Angel

There's no possible chance in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or on Earth that the boys will take you back. You tried to murder Dean. You even indifferent to Crowley possibly killing Sam. The music in your ears keeps you focused on running. A jog in a park seemed like the most normal way to get your anger out and the yoga pants make your butt look fabulous. Yet, you are still pissed off. Who the hell does Crowley think he is? What gives him the right to steal and abuse what the Ryth Tablet says?

Suddenly, you feel a familiar presence in the little park. You stop jogging and look around. Kids are playing, moms are gossiping, and dads are laughing. No one you recognize. You shake your head and keep running even though you still feel the presence. Who the fuck?

A man in a trench coat appears in your view. He's walking with no aim or direction, like he's lost in thought. Why is Cas alone? You roll your eyes and run towards him. He is clearly surprised to see you and quickly becomes defensive.

"Cas, chill out." You take your headphones out as if that will show him you are unarmed. "Why are you here? Where are the boys?"

He squints his eyes trying to read your mind, but he remembers there's no luck there. "I have separated myself from them for…personal reasons."

"Don't you need to be a person to have personal anything?" you joke.

He doesn't get it. "I'm not sure. But to answer your other question, I don't know where Sam and Dean are currently."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" you look around and realize a man in a trench coat in a family friendly park might seem sketchy.

"We can go to wherever you have taken residence, but I must warn you. If you try to inflict any harm upon myself, I will use my power-"

You hold up your hands in a small surrender. "Castiel, please. I want to apologize."

The angel agrees and you both make small talk as you lead him to the hotel you've been staying at. Small talk is hard to do with an angel like Cas. Not because he is awkward, but because he's so freaking adorable and sexy that you don't know if you want to cuddle him like a puppy or fuck him like a jungle cat. You shake your head trying to force the naughty thoughts about him to leave you alone. It doesn't work.

You unlock the door and show him inside. It's not much nicer than the motels you are used to, but it makes you feel like the Winchesters will show up and tell you about a case they just found. You explain to Cas what Crowley did to you and he accepts your apology even though he brings up the fact that you need to apologize to the boys. Castiel catches you up on how he made the decision to be a hunter, but turned it down because now he believes he needs to help recover Heaven. He's mostly thinking aloud, but you shrug and try to encourage him.

"If you feel like that is the right thing to do," you open your mini-fridge and take out a couple beers. "Here."

He takes it hesitantly. "I do."

You sit on the bed facing the angel who has claimed the small chair in the corner. "Castiel, can I ask you something personal?"

"I'm used to hearing personal prayers, so I suppose it won't be out of the question." He sips his beer and sighs.

The condensation of the bottle drips over your fingers as you try to think of the right way to phrase the question. How do you ask an angel if God still loves you? It's not like you've really had much faith in the guy, but He must like you since you're still alive. Tears well up in your eyes as you think about this. How would God love you? How can anyone love you? You're a monster that can't keep it in your pants. Castiel shifts in his seat and pulls it closer to you so that his knees are touching yours. You look up and wipe your eyes.

"Kate," Cas puts his beer on the floor. "I hope I didn't do anything to upset you."

You pat his thigh. "No, you didn't."

"Why are you crying?" he holds your hand in his.

"Why would anyone love me, Cas?" You can't even look him in the eyes.

"I'm sure you're a lovable person."

You laugh and look up into his blue confused eyes. "Do you love me?"

"As much as I love Dean and Sam."

You put your drink on the nightstand and hug the angel tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure what I did."

You pull him into the bed with you and cuddle him. He's nervous at first, but then relaxes as you rest your head on his chest. His hands wrap around you slowly and his breathing slows. It feels nice to be cuddling with an angel. His fingers skim your arm making you get goosebumps. It's been a while since you had any physical touch with someone…pleasant. Soon it gets a little boring, and you feel Castiel's mind drifting to stressful things about Heaven.

You smile and start to project raunchy thoughts into his head. He fidgets a little trying to figure out where those thoughts came from. You ask him if he's okay and he nods. Again, you send him thoughts about you kissing his bright pink lips, your hands slipping down his chest to his belt, sliding your hand down the front of his pants-

"Um…Cas…" you sit up and turn red realizing that he already has an erection.

He quickly sits up and turns away from you. "I…" he clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't-"

He excuses himself to the bathroom. You try not to laugh, but you can't stop the noise from escaping your lips. You can feel he's embarrassed, so you get up and knock on the door. He tells you that he will be out in a moment.

"Do you need some help?" you half joke.

He makes a noise of desperation. "I don't think that would be wise."

"If you change your mind," you lower your voice to your sexy tone. "I will be right…here."

Something drops and Castiel groans. "Kate…can you please…keep talking to me."

You step back from the door and gasp. What did the angel just ask you to do? Talk dirty to him while he gets off? This will be interesting. You put your mouth close to the door so he can hear you.

"Mmmm, Cas…" you moan. "Are you sure you don't want me in there with you? I'm sure I can…help."

His voice is strained. "Nevermind, please stop."

You laugh and sit down on the bed waiting for the little angel to finish his dirty business. When he comes out, he is holding his coat in his hands and places it on the chair. He climbs back onto the bed with you, but refuses to look at you. You look at the clock, it's almost eight, but you feel like it's midnight. You tell Cas he can go if he wants, but you are going to bed now. You change in the bathroom into a tee shirt you stole from Dean a long time ago and a pair of Sam's boxers you also took.

Castiel is still on the bed. A part of you is glad he didn't leave you. You get into bed and cuddle back up to the angel. He smiles at you and tells you to have sweet dreams. You hold his hand and know you will.


	54. Chapter 54: Coffee with a Vamp

The coffee mug in your hands warms your fingers, but your mind is still cold with thoughts of everything that has happened so far. Being given away by Bobby as a toddler, being an outcast through school, reuniting with Bobby, meeting the Winchesters, falling in and out of love, learning about being a monster, figuring out that your family is all dead and never being there for them, and now sitting alone in a diner in the Catskills.

You're not even sure why you zapped yourself here. It just sort of happened while daydreaming. Maybe you should keep an eye on that in case that happens in a very bad situation. That would be embarrassing. You take a sip of the hazelnut flavored coffee and sigh. You miss the boys, but there's no way they would forgive you. Besides, it's time for you to be alone. Taking out your wallet and paying your bill, you keep thinking about staying here in the Catskills. You always did love the northeastern states.

"It's nice to see a familiar face," says a deep, thick Louisiana accent.

You spin around in the stool and a smile creeps onto your face, but you're not entirely sure why. It's Benny; Dean's vampire boyfriend. You mentally laugh at your own little joke.

"I would say the same, but lately familiar faces have not been so nice to me."

Benny laughs and takes the red stool next to you. "That's a shame. Although, I too have felt that familiar faces tend to be a bother."

You really don't want to stay in this diner much longer. It's been about an hour since you sat down. Your wings are begging to be released and stretched. The skin on your back tingles at the thought of flying up into the mountains.

"How's Dean?" the vampire waves a waitress over who brings him a coffee as a polite gesture to the hectic lunch rush of the restaurant.

You shrug. "I haven't talked to Dean in while."

"Huh, is that so?" he swiftly takes out a flask and pours a little red liquid into his coffee.

You smirk at the cleverness. "That is so."

"He's just being an…excuse my language, an ass. You will forgive him." He takes a big swig of his drink.

"How are you so sure?" This is only your second encounter with this vamp. Who does he think he is?

He shoots you an apologetic smile. "That boy has his heart set on you. He did before Purgatory, in Purgatory, and after Purgatory."

"What?" How does he know anything?

Benny swishes his cup back and forth trying to mix the blood and caffeine together. "Oh come on now, darling. He is like a broken record when it comes to you."

You cringe at how he calls you 'darling' like Crowley does. "I tried to kill him."

He laughs. "Love will do that to ya."

"It's complicated, Benny." You stand up to leave hoping he'd understand that you don't want to talk to him anymore.

"Got someplace to be?" he sips his coffee.

"No," you say honestly. "I think this town is a nice place to start over."

"I was thinking the same thing," he winks at you.

You raise an eyebrow, but a smile sneaks onto your lips. Damn, he's adorable. He throws a couple dollars onto the counter and leads you out of the diner and for some reason, you let him. You climb into his old truck and soon you are both driving through the tall forest trees deeper into the mountains. You catch Benny sneaking glances at you, but you don't say anything. It feels nice to have someone of your own caliber checking you out. Unlike those ugly demons; sons of bitches.

He stops the truck on the side of a cliff. "This looks like an excellent camping spot for the night. What do you think, Katie?"

You correct him and agree. "But this is only for tonight. After this, we are going our separate ways."

The vampire nods while considering this. His mood hasn't changed since he walked into the diner. No foul thoughts, nothing he's hiding. He's perfect. You did pick up a memory of Dean telling him that they are no longer helping each other out. It stung in your heart even though it didn't happen to you.

Soon the stars are out and a small fire separates you from Benny. The twinkling little specks make you think of Dean, but then again so does everything lately. You so badly want to apologize to him. To kiss him. To hold him. To tell him you love him. You look across the fire and catch Benny watching you.

"What's on your mind, Benno?" you stretch and yawn.

He scoffs at your silly nickname. "You even talk like Dean."

"Did the asshat call you Benno or did he always just sound like a woman?"

"See? Even that sharp wit. You two are a match made in heaven."

"No, we weren't and I've consulted Cupid about it." You pick up a stick and poke the fire remembering that stupid cherub.

Benny shakes his head. "Fuck Cupid. Make your own destiny."

"Yeah, if it was that easy."

"Look at me," he waits until you actually do. "I am a vampire who hasn't killed anyone in a long time. I met my great granddaughter. I've been in love. I'm supposed to be a monster."

You both sit in silence while you think about his life. He is dictating his own fate. Sighing, you stand up and grab your sleeping bag Benny gave you when you got here. You lay it out and crawl inside. It's been a long time since you got to sleep under the stars.

"You don't suppose you'd like to join me in this?" you say a little flirty.

Benny howls in laughter. "Aren't you just a little vixen?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" you make a pouting face.

"I would love to," he pauses. "On one condition."

"I'm sure I'll be up for anything," you lower your voice.

He laughs again. "I'm sure you are. But tell me, are you still in love with him?"

The smile fades from your face. How can you be still in love with Dean? He will kill you some day, and that day might be closer since you tried to kill him. But your emotions have been relatively under control maybe he wouldn't be as upset if he knew you were progressing.

"Ah," Benny says breaking your thoughts. "I think that is my answer."

"Goodnight, Benno," you say closing your eyes.

"Darlin'," he nods to you as he gets into his own sleeping bag.

You silently cry yourself to sleep thinking about that green eyed, freckled, plaid shirted, Impala driving asshole.


	55. Chapter 55: Wine and Murder

The quiet night hung around you like a fog as you trapped yourself in your own thoughts. The fear mixed with relief in Dean's eyes replays in your mind. Last time you were together, you attempted to kill him and in the moment felt no remorse. He couldn't possibly want you back. You were going to just let Crowley murder Sam. Even so, it's clear Sam would always welcome you with open arms. Right?

A police car slows down next to you as you stop walking. The police officer rolls down the passenger window to talk. You approach the car slowly, reading his mind. He wants to make sure you're not soliciting your body. As he takes a closer look at you, his thoughts change to violence. You keep your composure even though you're digging deeper into his mind now.

"Are you alright, miss?" he smirks as you put your hands on the door of the cruiser.

You make your voice as seductive as possible. "Now that a gentleman is here, I am."

His eyes sparkle as he continues imaging your blood on his hands. "Would you like a ride home?"

You pretend to be hesitant. "Well…"

"Come on," he unlocks the door. "I will feel much better once you're safe at home."

You already know what the rest of the night will hold as you accept his offer and get into his car. The street lights pass overhead as he drives towards his own apartment. You can feel his horniness as he sneaks glances at your bare legs. It takes a real psycho to get turned on by murder. He introduces himself as Officer Robert Ken. You faux innocence as you ask him where he's taking you.

"I just need to feed my cat. You are more than welcome to come up with me," he turns the car off, parking outside the building.

"I don't know…" It's almost funny that he actually intends to feed his cat before killing you.

"You can stay here, but I know…and I'm not supposed to be saying this…there's a murderer on the loose."

You follow him into the building after putting on a little scared girl show for him. Like a murderer would really scare you. You just sat in a car with one for crying out loud. His thoughts are very detailed and planned like he has done this many times. He ushers you into his surprisingly gorgeous apartment. Damn, if he wasn't crazy, he would be quite a catch.

He feeds his cat, Baxter, and attempts to make small talk. You tell him about Bobby and how you're an orphan now. You tell him about your love affairs with Dean and Sam. Maybe it's the fact that he's not going to live for much longer or that you're lonely, but you're not sure why you're telling him all of this. He pours you a glass of wine that you watched him lace with something. For a serial killer, he's not very careful. You switch the glasses as he turns to put the bottle away.

"Cheers," he says holding up his glass. "To finding new love."

You nod and clink your glass against his. He watches intently sipping his drink as you take a gracious gulp of your drink. He chuckles to himself and opens a drawer next to him. You already know he's getting a knife. Why is he being to blatant about this? He slides the knife into his back pocket while asking you if you like to dance.

"There's no music," you bait him.

He grabs a small remote from the counter and points it at his enormous stereo system. Elton John's "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word" drifts slowly from the speakers. Odd choice, but you immediately feel yourself rocking back and forth to the tune. The police officer places his glass down on the counter and takes yours from your fingers. He grabs your hand and leads you into the living room to dance. You know the knife is now in his hand behind your back. He plans on stabbing you in the back, so you slide your scales out preparing yourself.

"You're beautiful," he breathes the words onto your lips.

"You know, I'm not usually one to suggest things like this, but…let's take a shower."

You realize now that killing him out here among the white furniture would be a waste. He smirks as his plans begin to change in his mind. Sex then murder.

"Sounds perfect…" he gestures you towards the bathroom. "Why don't you start it up and wait for me?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could do that. I want to finish my wine."

His heart skips. "Please do. I will be waiting."

You watch as he casually walks into the bathroom with the knife clearly in his hand. His steps are stumbling one after the other. The drugs are probably kicking in now. You wait until you hear him get into the shower before transforming. Your scales slide out all over your body and you feel your face and body slowly shaping into a dragon's body. Your spine cracks as your tail and wings come out. Your nails scrape the floor as you make your way to the steamy bathroom.

"Come on in, baby," he says from behind the curtain. "The water is g-gr-reat."

His words slur as your claws grasp the curtains. In one swift motion, the fabric rips from the rod and a scream erupts from his throat. His eyes widen as he sees you in your final form. Your heart drops as you remember Dean's face when he saw you last. Shit. You shake your snout and open your jaw. Before he can scream again, you bite into his neck and the bones crunch, killing him instantly.

You watch the red water spilling down the drain as you continue to tear him apart. You begin to look around the large bathroom. There are many places to hide his parts. Even though Ryths are usually keen on eating all of their kills, you decide against that because ew. You transform back into your normal self and begin to hide his body all over the bathroom. Legs and arms under the sink. Torso in the towel cabinet. Head in his surprisingly large medicine cabinet. Why does anyone need a medicine cabinet that big?

You wash all the blood down the shower drain and begin to clean the droplets off floor. Elton John is still playing as you wash yourself off and grab the towel that he placed on the toilet for himself and wrap it around your body. Maybe you can spend the night here and continue on in the morning. You go into his bedroom and gasp. It's fantastic. A canopy bed, a walk in closet, a big screen television. What a spoiled man.

Grabbing a pair of his pajama pants and a big tee shirt, you look at yourself in the mirror. You've been losing weight. It takes a lot out of you to transform all the time. You take your bloodied clothing and put them in the washer. Walking to the kitchen you pet Baxter and see a pile of letters on the counter. You shrug and start snooping. Your heart sinks immediately as you read the name on the envelopes. Daniel Porter? Didn't he say his name was Robert Ken? A knock at the door makes you jump and scares Baxter.

It's the police. Why are the police here? You approach the door and peak out. Two officers. You take a deep breath and open the door.

"Can I help you? It's like midnight." You say faking sleepiness.

The taller one smiles while the shorter one tries to smoothly scope out the room behind you.

"Hello?" You say trying to get the short one's attention. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Is Mr. Porter home?" asks the taller one. He's obviously the one in charge here.

You cross your arms. "No, he's on a business trip."

They both look at each other and laugh. You take a step back. Something is wrong.

"Boss said she was cunning," says the short one. "Didn't realize she'd play along."

"What?" you slowly start piecing together what is going on.

"Crowley said it's time for you to come back."

You slam the door before they can come in and lock it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Crowley has been trying to find you for a month now. How did he catch up to you? This is all confusing!

"Hello, Darling," says a Scottish accent from behind you. "It's been a while."

You spin around and watch Baxter open his tiny mouth as red smoke is released from his body and forms into Crowley. He was possessing a cat? Baxter's little body falls over and his heart stops. What a monster! You glare at Crowley.

"Okay, you found me. What do you want?" you hold your arms out ready to transform.

Crowley frowns. "I want you to go back to the irresistible hunters."

"No," you shake your head. "I can't. Not after-"

"You will, right now. Or I call the police and give them the cameras that have been planted all over this apartment."

"You think I'm afraid of the police?"

He laughs. "You should be. A freak like you. The FBI would love doing tests on your sorry ass."

"My ass is incredible. And secondly, I can't go back to them."

"Indeed," he nods. "Fine. Deal with the FBI, and I'm sure their tests won't be like mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think really killed your Ryth daddy?"

Shit.


	56. Chapter 56: Of the Moose Clan

Damn Crowley. You shake your head as you drive the police cruiser through the stale night. He know where the boys will be tomorrow. You're not entirely sure how Crowley knows that, but you were too pissed to even ask. How can he just pop back up and force you to hang around the Winchesters? Crowley's words play over in your mind as you speed towards Michigan.

"There is a role playing convention that they will be attending," his sultry accent flowing through your thoughts. "There's a woman there, you know her. Charlie. Stay with her and those boys will show up."

She helped getting rid of Dick Roman, but that's all you really remember the guys saying about her. They didn't really want to talk much about her for some reason. This sucks. So far, you have to attempt to befriend someone who probably doesn't know a thing about you, actually interact with Sam and Dean, and somehow not let them know that Crowley still has tabs on them. Fuck.

-You find the LARPing event, and pay a woman dressed as a badass warrior for her outfit-

"I look-"

"Hot," suggests the girl now wearing your old clothing.

You glance at her with a questioning look, but then you realize she's definitely hitting on you. Awesome! A smile appears on your face, but then you focus yourself. You need to find the Queen of the Moon or some weird shit. That's who Charlie is LARPing as.

As you walk through the odd medieval village, you try to come up with a good fake name. What's a good badass medieval name? Genevieve? Sure why not? Sounds legit. You come across a fake sword fight between two knights. This should be interesting. As soon as you get close enough to the action, one knight hits the ground hard. Damn, this shit gets real.

The champion removes the knight helmet to reveal your target. Charlie. She smiles at the crowd and makes eye contact with you. She obviously doesn't know you because the eye contact only lasts three seconds. You sigh. You notice she winks at one of the women dressed as an elf. Hmm. Maybe this will be easier than you thought.

You follow her as she walks towards a large tent. "Excuse me, Your Highness."

Her red hair flies up as she spins around to see who called her. "Oh, hello."

"My name is Genevieve of…the moose clan…" You shake your head at the terrible impromptu name. "Listen, I need to really talk with you."

"Um…" she checks you out and nods. "Do you want to come into my tent…and talk?"

Is this a sexual offer? "Sure."

She leads you into the large tent and sits down in a chair near a small circular table. You sit across from her and shuffle your armor. For a fake game, this shit sure is realistic. You notice Charlie checking you out again as you shift the costume. Judging by her thoughts, you'll be fast friends.

"So," she says crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "You wanted to talk?"

"Listen, Charlie," you begin to explain.

Her eyes go wide and she suddenly gets up from her chair. "Who are you? How do you know that name?"

"Isn't that your name? You helped Sam and Dean a while back?" you remain in your seat trying to figure out her now jumbled thoughts.

"Yes, but…no one should know…blerg. Who are you?" Her question is so quiet as if someone in this empty tent would hear her.

"I'm Kate."

"Kate…Oh my Goddess." She obviously knows you from something. "Dean's Kate?"

"Oh, god. Please do not call me that." You can feel the disgusted look on your face. "We um…don't speak anymore."

"Oh…" she sits back down. "Why are you here?"

"I need…an escape." Even though that's true, it's not the real reason. But it's the reason you know Charlie will accept. "We had a terrible break up and now…I need to just…try something new."

She shines you a beautiful smile, liking your answer. "Well, there are a lot of new things I can show you."

You know what she has in mind, but you also know that right now she has an actual LARPing schedule to attend to. After all, she is the Queen. Charlie suggests that you wait here for her while she goes to battle another knight. You're not sure how someone could get into this, but it's kind of cute how she loves it. You assure her that you will be waiting for her return. As she walks out of the tent, you know the Winchesters are near. Damn.

It's only twenty minutes until Charlie enters the tent again with both Winchesters right behind. You quickly sit up on the bed. After Charlie went to fight the knight, you decided to lie down on her bed, but Dean and Sam's thoughts make this look bad. They think you either had sex with Charlie or are planning to. Funny though, they aren't even mad or upset to see you. Your heart sinks when you realize how badly Dean wants to hug you, but Sam starts talking.

"Charlie-"

The red haired role player interrupts him. "Charlie Bradbury is dead." She puts one of her leather arm-guards into a bag. "She died a year ago. You killed her." She unbuckles her other arm-guard. "My name is Carrie Heinlein. Oh, and guess what. Now you killed her, too."

She seems pissed, but Dean tries to explain why they are here. "Okay, listen, uh…"

"No, I buried myself." Her mood is saddened and terrified. "Then Dick Roman went down, his company belly-up, and I figure, 'Hey, it's all good,' and I was fine. I got my life back. Now you're here, and if you guys are here, monsters are here. Why do I have such bad luck? What am I – some kind of monster magnet? Is there such a thing as a monster magnet?" Her eyes grow wide. "You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care. What I care about is not getting my other arm broken... or dying. So..." She grabs her bag and crown. "I'm dropping my sword and walking off the stage, bitches." She puts the crown on Dean's head on her way to the door. "Have fun storming the castle."

You suppress a giggle at Dean in a crown because that would be rude, right?

"Charlie. Charlie! Greyfox and Thargrim – uh, Ed and Lance – they're not missing. They're dead."

-SAM DOES RESEARCH ABOUT THE TREE MARK FROM ED AND LANCE, DEAN&amp;CHARLIE&amp;YOU GO TO CHECK THE ORCS IN THE FOREST FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THE TREE MARK-

"My queen." You all run into a guy you remember as Gerry. He definitely has feelings for the Queen. Ha, he's barking up the wrong tree. "There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you. Has this... oaf attempted to harm you with his blasphemous metalworks?"

You laugh loudly as he insults Dean. Charlie and Dean look at you questioningly, but you compose yourself and look at Gerry. He's hiding something, but you can't dig into his mind for some reason. Craptastic.

"Boltar, he's with me. This is my new... handmaiden." Charlie improvises.

You bite your lip to avoid laughing again. Dean's mind is scolding you, but that only makes you want to laugh more.

"We seek an audience with the Shadow King." Charlie commands.

"Uh, these hills are not safe." Oh he's definitely hiding something. "I beseech you, my queen, you should return to camp."

Dean nods. "He's right... your worshipfulness. Uh, may I have a moment before you take your leavings?"

He leads you and Charlie a short distance from Gerry.

"Handmaiden?" He's offended.

"He was suspicious. I panicked."

"Yeah, Dean. It was an honest mistake," you egg on.

"All right, look." He ignores you and takes out his phone. "You take my phone. Find Sam. We'll find the shadow dorks."

"But I can help." Charlie pleads.

"Yeah, you are helping by finding Sam. Go."

Charlie walks away steaming in her anger, but she knows she can't be any more suspicious. You and Dean walk back to Gerry and tell him to lead the way to the Orcs. The guy has the nerve to call Dean a handmaiden which makes him lick his lips in frustration.

"Yeah, handmaiden." You whisper as Gerry walks ahead of both of you.

"Where have you been, Kate?" he doesn't look at you as he asks.

You shrug. "A little bit of everywhere. But I need to tell you…I'm sorry."

He blinks and looks down at you. "For what?"

Your forehead scrunches as you say, "For attacking you…and helping Crowley…?"

"Huh," is all he says.

"What?"

"I guess I forgot about that…"

"Bullshit." You stop walking. "There is no way you…"

He stops after taking a few more steps. "Come on. We need to find-"

You shake your head. "I can't do this."

"What?" He looks at Gerry and walks back to you. "Do what?"

"Why are you pretending that nothing happened? I tried to kill you!" You've thought about those words for such a long time that you've become numb to them, but as you say them to Dean, tears fill your eyes. "I have to go."

He puts his hands on your shoulders. "We need to deal with this problem first." He looks towards Gerry again who has stopped and started to walk back. "As long as we are in these costumes, we aren't Dean and Kate. We are…the Queen's knight and handmaiden. Focus on this first. Can you do that?"

His thoughts are pleading you as Gerry approaches. "Do we have a squabble here?"

"No," you both say at the same time.

You both follow the guy further into the woods in silence.


	57. Chapter 57: Not Your Tears

It takes all day to figure out this case, but it was completely worth it because now you are all in the middle of a fun battle against the Orcs. Dean and Sam's costumes make you laugh, and it's even funnier to watch them pretend fight with other role players. You battle several Orcs before finding yourself back to back with Dean.

"Lady Genevieve!" He tries to make his voice a deeper than usual which makes you smile. "I have your backside!"

"You can always have my backside," you yell just loud enough for him to hear above the fake battle cries of the other players.

He laughs. "If that 'tis true, follow me, fair maiden!"

You spin around as his back leaves yours. Is he serious? You run after him avoiding getting hit with fake swords and axes. His blonde wig falls off as he leads you behind a large tree away from the battle. He looks back to the battle to make sure no one saw you both escape. You can't take it anymore. As he turns around to face you, you grab his face and pull it to yours. He makes a noise of confusion, but you don't stop kissing him. His hands find their way to your back and pull your armor to his. The clanking noise makes you realize what you just did and you pull away.

"I um…"

"Hold." He says mimicking the other role players for when they want to acknowledge the real world. "We are still in costume. As long as we are in these, I am still a handmaiden and you are still a knight."

Your lips twitch as you nod, trying to hide your excitement. "Resume."

As soon as you utter the words, Dean's hands pull your face to his leaving your hands dangling at your sides. As his tongue enters your mouth, you move your hands to his chest and push him lightly away. He looks crushed, but also in a slight daze.

"Wouldest thou like to engage…in coitus?" you whisper breathlessly maintaining character.

He lifts an eyebrow. "Coitus?"

"Sex."

"Oh!" he clears his throat, preparing his vocal chords for his deep handmaiden voice. "Where would you like to go?"

You run your finger up and down his neck watching the goosebumps rise on his skin. "I thought I saw a…horse of metal…called Impala?"

Laughter erupts from his lips. "As much as this handmaiden would love that," he looks back to the battle to make sure no one is watching. "I'm not sure my brother would appreciate our Impala smelling like…coitus?"

"Ah," you maneuver out of his embrace and take a step towards the fantasy camp. "I saw a rather large comfy bed in the Queen's tent."

Before you know it, Dean's hand wraps around yours and he is dragging you towards the tent. You both can't stop giggling and smiling at each other. Dean is still high off the fake battle adrenaline, and you are just high off his kiss. As you approach the tent that Charlie used to make battle strategies, you are suddenly lifted off your feet. Dean laughs loudly as you screech in surprise. As he carries you into the tent, bridal style, his laughter stops.

"Whoa! Hey!"

You follow Dean's gaze to a very naked Charlie and partially naked woman. Dean drops you and covers his eyes before walking out of the tent embarrassed. You hit the dirt ground with a thud. The fuck! Charlie pulls the blankets over herself and the girl who is wearing elf ears. This is weird, but kinky as fuck. Awesome.

"What the hell?" she waves her hand at you in annoyance.

You get up and dust your butt off. "Dean and I thought we would um…nevermind."

As you walk out of the tent, you and Dean hear Charlie howl, "Get some!"

You blush and look at the ground as reality hits you. Dean clears his throat and shrugs, asking what the next idea is. You lead him away from Charlie's tent and pull him behind some merchant tents.

"Hold."

Dean's face is already losing its happiness. "I know."

"You know what?"

"I'm sorry I dropped you. I didn't know how to react to…" he gestures widely towards Charlie's tent.

You shake your head. "Dean, maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't-"

He groans and walks away for a second to collect his thoughts. Your heart sinks as you feel his anger burning away the giddiness he just had. Maybe it is best that you don't have sex right now. His anger isn't from you saying no. It's the fact that he has to face whatever it is you need to tell him. And he knows it's not going to be good.

A tear drops onto your cheek, shocking you. This isn't okay. Dean and you will never be okay. He's not going to forgive you for working with Crowley…again. Getting the tablet from him was one thing, but this is different. Crowley owns your soul and for sex no less. Damn.

"Kate?" Sam's voice mutters from behind you.

"Fuck!" you yelp as his presence startles you.

How did you not feel him coming close? All of these dumb tents and the stress must be messing you up. Sam looks at you questioningly because you are obviously crying. Dean turns around and looks at both of you. His anger fades as he sees that you are crying and he didn't notice.

"Kate, why are you crying?"

"It's not me," you wipe your tears. "It's Lady Genevieve. Can we just go?"

Sam doesn't ask, but instead decides to leave you both alone. Dean waits until Sam is out of sight to take your hand gently.

"Why are you upset?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

He hugs you tightly. "Of course." He kisses your head and follows Sam without another word.


	58. Chapter 58: Frustrated (Slight Smut)

You sit at the small table in the motel room, holding a hot coffee between your cold hands. This was the last room available, and the AC is stuck on the setting that is obviously for penguins. Since the only clothing you had you traded for armor, Sam and Dean donated some of their clothing for you to wear until tomorrow when you can go shopping. Dean left about two hours ago to go swindle drunken people out of their money, so that you can get clothes. What a gentleman. Sam has been sitting on his laptop since he got back from a coffee run, which has been for about thirty minutes now, and you don't know what to say. Should you tell Sam about what you did and gauge his response to what Dean's will be?

"What's wrong?" he calls over from his bed.

You put the coffee down and don't even deny that there's something wrong, which you would have done if Dean asked. "I need to confess something to you."

Sam shuts his laptop before getting out of bed and grabbing a beer. "Okay."

"I'm glad you think that you need to be drinking for this," you joke.

He tilts his head at you. "Should I be?"

You look down at your coffee. "Yeah, probably."

Sam sits down across from you and suddenly you feel really exposed. This plaid long sleeve shirt is practically a dress on you, and Dean's boxers as shorts aren't the best at staying on your hips. Fat ass. Sam looks at you quizzically.

"Did you just call me a fat ass telepathically?"

You chuckle. "Sorry, I meant it towards someone else."

He shakes his head. "What do you need to confess?"

Where should you start? A disclaimer. Always. "Promise me that you won't hate me after this."

"I will try not to," he smiles and sips his beer.

"I promised my soul to Crowley."

He spits his drink all over the table and on you. This feels familiar. Oh yes, to him cumming on you. He glances at you in fear and slight amusement.

"Did you just compare this to…sex? Really? That was like years ago. And what? I'm sorry for spitting on you, but what?"

"I need to control my thoughts, damn." You sigh as you wipe your face on the oversized shirt.

Sam gets up to get a towel from the bathroom, but he keeps talking to you. "Why would you sell your soul to Crowley?"

"He tricked me into it."

He comes back and wipes up his mess before sitting back down. "Well, what did you accidentally promise him?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I think sex."

His eyes grow wide. "Just sex?"

"Just sex?" You stare back at him with wide eyes. "Just sex with the King of Hell? It's not like having sex with…" You wave your hand trying to think of the most gentle sex you've had. "You or Dean."

Sam looks at his beer and shakes his head. Maybe bringing up your past sexual encounters isn't going to help.

"But that's not all."

He starts chugging his drink and puts up a hand to make you wait until he swallows. "Go ahead."

"I was sent to you and Dean by Crowley."

"Why?"

"He wants me to keep tabs on you, I guess…"

Just then, Dean walks into the room with a huge smile on his face. He goes straight to the mini fridge and pulls out a water bottle. You look at Sam, but he is still in his own thoughts, debating whether or not you should stay with them. That's not hurting you anymore than Dean drinking water over beer. What happened within the last two hours?

Dean stands beside the table and reaches into his pocket, taking out a large amount of cash. Oh, that's why he's so happy. Cocky bastard. But what's with the water? Did he drink too much? Is he sick? Oh no! He's possessed.

"Why's there a towel on the table?" he asks before taking a large swig of water.

"Sam and I had to clean up his cum," you smile up at him.

He chokes on his water as Sam shoots you a warning glance. Sam looks up at Dean and tells him nothing happened and that he spilt beer.

"Dean, I don't think it's best Kate stays with us anymore."

You and Dean stare at Sam with a similar expression of anger and irritation. You understand where he is coming from, but now that he actually suggested it really does hurt. Sam stands up, but Dean gets in his face.

"That's fucking rude," he points at you before continuing, but keeps his eyes on Sam. "We are going to protect her and keep her around. No more breaking up this family. Understand?"

Your heart flutters as Dean defends you, but at the same time you can feel Sam's patience dying. Sam looks at you asking if you want to tell Dean, but you shake your head.

"She's working with Crowley."

Dean backs away and looks at you, pain in his eyes. "What?"

"Crowley sent me to find you, and I'm not sure why. All I can guess is that it's because he wants me to keep an eye on you both."

"The hell, Kate?" He shakes his head and sits on the bed. "This is what you needed to talk to me about?"

You nod. "And, I think I sold my soul to him for sex…it's not really clear if he was joking or not."

"You wanted to have sex with Crowley?!" He makes a disgusted face and shivers.

"No! Ugh!" You get up from your chair and walk to the door. "It's not clear what happened. I'm still confused. But if you both don't feel comfortable with me here, I will go right now."

They look at each other and immediately roll their eyes.

"Kate, you are staying with us," Dean says despite what Sam is thinking.

Before long, you are all getting into bed. Sam, by himself mainly because he's still pouting about you being here, and Dean with you in the other bed. It's been twenty minutes and you are still wide awake. Sam is snoring softly in the other bed as you watch his chest rising and lowering as he dreams. You turn over to face Dean. His back is to you. Crap. Hm…

You scooch closer to him and spoon him gently trying not to wake him. He turns over to face you. Obviously he was awake already. He raises an eyebrow at you.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

You smile sheepishly. "Well…nothing. Goodnight."

You turn away as you feel your face heat up from embarrassment. What were you doing? Why were you going to spoon him? Are you really that pathetic and lonely? Suddenly, Dean's body is against your back and his arm rests on your hip. You try to scoot back into him, but you just end up rubbing your ass on his crotch. Oops. He moans into your ear making your arm hair stand on end. Oh gosh. This is getting him turned on. His hand rubs your hip slowly, tauntingly. Damn. His fingers slide over your hip and into the waistband of your boxers. Fuck this is hot! His fingertips touch your wet lips, but then he stops advancing.

He moans lightly into your ear again and starts to slowly move his hips against your ass. You read his mind and realize he's just being a tease. He doesn't plan on having sex tonight, especially with Sam in the bed next to you. He knows exactly what turns you on too. You grab his hand and yank it from your boxers so you can turn to face him. He's smiling in amusement.

"Fuck you," you say right before you slam your lips onto his.

You push your tongue into his mouth and you feel his tongue rub against yours as he gives into your kiss. If he wants to be a tease, you can play at that game. You reach down and grab his cock through his jeans and he pulls away from the kiss.

"Okay, we are done." He turns away.

You laugh quietly knowing that he's got a full hard-on now. You pat his shoulder and turn away as well. You both fall asleep sexually frustrated.


	59. Chapter 59: Shot Through the Heart

You wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting around the hotel room. The sheets twist around you as you try to stretch out the tiredness in your arms and legs. Sam and Dean are talking quietly as if they are trying not to wake you up. Bits and pieces of your dreams are still lingering in your mind; Crowley laughing, Dean holding a gun to you, and for some reason there might have been pies. You sit up and get a head rush.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Dean's voice is cheerful as ever. "Nice hair."

You slowly raise your hand and flip him off. He scoffs and walks over to the bed handing you a breakfast sandwich. Sam is drinking coffee and staring at his computer screen. Judging by his thoughts, he's still pouting about you sticking around. You lean your back against the headboard and begin to eat.

Something in Sam's mind catches your attention. He's thinking about something Dean had said to him while you were sleeping, but he's trying not to because he knows you can read his mind. You push harder into his head sensing that it was about you. Suddenly, it's like you are looking through Sam's eyes at Dean. Dean is angry and shaking his head in thought.

His lips quiver as he mutters, "I've thought about it many times, Sam. You can't kill a Ryth."

You gasp and pull out of Sam's mind. Dean thinks about killing you? Sam puts his hand to his forehead and grunts. Dean looks his brother up and down and then over to you.

"What was that?"

Your eyes lock onto Dean's. "You want to…kill me?"

The hardness in his eyes disappears as his biggest secret from you is finally out in the open. Sam shuts his laptop and makes an excuse to leave the hotel room. Dean wants to be mad at Sam for letting the cat out of the bag, but he's consumed with guilt. As soon as Sam shuts the door behind him, Dean lets out a giant sigh.

"No," is all he says.

You shake your head. "No? You told Sam that you've thought about it many times." You throw the blankets off of you. "Don't lie to me, Dean."

He licks his lips nervously, something you know you will miss about him. "Yes, I have thought about it. But I don't want to kill you."

Without thinking you throw your sandwich at him. The eggs and bacon smash onto his face as you stomp into the bathroom and slam the door. How could he even think about killing you? What the actual fuck? You grip the sink and stare at your reflection. Tears are dripping down your face as you dig into Dean's mind realizing that he constantly thinks about it, just not when you are around. How did you not notice? How did he keep it from you? The mirror cracks suddenly making you jump away. Shit. Calm down.

Dean's voice is soft from the other side of the door. "Kate, it's not like I want you to die. It's just…what if your powers overcome you? Like what happened to your father?"

You stare at the broken mirror now frustrated. "Right."

You open the door slowly and look Dean in the eyes again. He's being honest; he doesn't want you to die. Why would he keep this from you though? Is he afraid you'll run off? Maybe it's better at this point if you weren't around.

"Dean, I have to leave."

His green eyes search your face for something, but both of you aren't sure for what. "I know."

You wrap your arms around his torso and hide your face into his chest. He hesitantly holds you to him and kisses your hair. His mind is everywhere. He tries to think of a good way to let you know that he's sorry, but he comes up short. He thinks about how he wants to spend the day with you, but he's not sure what would be painless enough. You laugh into his chest quietly.

"What?"

You blush as you mumble. "There's something we could do, but it's not exactly fun if it's painless."

He stops hugging you and smiles while pretending to be grossed out. "Really, Kate?"

"No, not really." You cross your arms suddenly missing him even though he's right here.

"How about this?" He grabs his coat. "We go for a walk in the park, then to a movie, and then dinner?"

And that's exactly what you both did. The park was basically empty because it was a Thursday morning, but Dean was the only person you needed to be there. The movie was okay, but you weren't really paying attention to it. You were busy trying to memorize the feeling of his hand around yours. The restaurant was not too fancy, but that's okay because you barely tasted the food. You were busy counting the freckles on his face to notice the food.

By the time you both got back to the hotel room, Sam is already in bed fast asleep. You're not sure why, but Dean and you keep giggling as you walk over to the bed. You give Dean a smirk and send him the thought of you and him tangled up together in your own hotel room. He bites his lip and nods. After Dean rushes to get a private room and gets you up to it, you jump on him. You wrap your arms and legs around him and kiss him. Your fingers move over his stubbled cheeks to the back of his neck. He moans into your mouth as you run your hands through his hair. You take the moment to slide your tongue into his mouth to taste him.

He slams you down onto the bed and begins to take off his clothes. You follow suit and strip faster than you ever have. Just as you get your panties off, Dean climbs on top of you and begins to kiss you again. It feels so natural just to be with him like this. The night is filled with the both of you moaning, screaming, and laughing as you have the best good-bye sex in history. Against the walls, on the desk, on the floor, pressed against the window, basically everywhere and ending on the bed.

You both are breathing hard and smiling like teenagers at the ceiling. You look over at Dean and laugh. He has never looked so perfect to you.

"What's so funny?" he smirks at you.

You look back to the ceiling. "How much I am going to miss you."

He turns his body to you and rests his hand on your cheek, pulling you to face him. "I love you, Kate."

"Don't say that," you whisper as the smile leaves your face. "Don't make this hard."

"Yeah," he says looking into your eyes.

You groan in annoyance. "I love you too."

He gently kisses you and maneuvers you so that he can be the big spoon. This was the perfect way to say goodbye, but why does it hurt so bad? Soon you fall asleep in his arms. Your dreams aren't nearly as bad as they were last night, but you wake up to a loud gun shot. You sit up quickly noticing that Dean is no longer next to you and there is a horrible pain in your chest. Your vision starts to go in and out as your eyes find Dean standing in front of the bed fully dressed and a gun in hand. Your hand reaches to your chest and you feel something wet. Your hand is covered in blood and your chest starts to throb. Dean shot you.

"How could you do this to me?" you force the words out as you pass out from the pain.


	60. Chapter 60: Not Alone

The pain in your chest throbs until your crusty eyes open. Your arms and legs feel heavy as you sit up in the hotel bed. How long have you been laying here? Your vision is slightly blurred, but you can see someone standing by the closed door. Suddenly, everything comes rushing back; Dean shot you. Your claws shoot out as your body goes into defense mode. Your vision clears as you crouch down on the bloodied blanket.

"Shit!" You fall onto your face as your arms give out.

A sarcastic Scottish voice catches your attention. "Oh, thank goodness the bloody princess wakes up."

"Why does everyone call me princess?" You growl as you slowly sit up to look at the King of Hell. "How long have I been out? And why the fuck are you here?"

He sighs and points to the devil's trap on the ceiling. "Your gracious boyfriend summoned me here and I've been trying to get you to wake up for three days."

"Three days?"

You put your hand on your forehead and suck in air sharply. Judging by the stained blanket and your throbbing headache, you must have lost a lot of blood. Dean tried to kill you…or did he? Crowley has tricked you before, so how do you know this isn't some stupid mindfuck? Crowley laughs and crosses his arms. Suddenly, you realize that you are naked, reminding you of how Dean spent the night with you.

"Kate, Darling, do you really think you are that important to me? You and I both know who really did this to you."

"Dean…he would never…" you look at your blood stained hands and close your mouth.

"If it was a normal bullet, you would have been fine and killed the Winchester without a second thought."

You look back to Crowley with a raised eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Really try to feel where the bullet is. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

You don't have to close your eyes to feel the bullet stinging in your chest. Somehow you can feel that your body has been trying to push the bullet out. Your fingers skim your chest and feel a slight bump under your skin; the bullet. Something is different about this bullet. Your claws come out again, but this time, hesitantly. The skin of your chest is tender as you slice the bullet out. As the warm metal falls into your claw, you push your scales out on your chest to avoid scarring.

"Tell me, love, what's different about this bullet?" Crowley teases.

You can smell what he's talking about. "It was dipped in holy water for…" you sniff the bloodied bullet and gasp. "At least a month."

"Which means?"

"No," you shake your head and look at Crowley begging for a different answer.

He opens his mouth slightly in anticipation for you to say the words. Dean was saving this bullet for you. The idiot hunter had no idea how to kill you, and this was his best guess? You get up from the bed and walk to Crowley under the red paint. His eyes twinkle with delight from your pain. He smirks thinking something raunchy judging by his eyes and breathing. You walk into the bathroom to wash all the blood off. Crowley clears his throat and calls your name as you shut the door.

"I would appreciate some help here, Kate."

You start taking your close off and turn the shower on. "Fuck off, Crowley. I know that one of your little shits already scratched the trap away for you. I don't know why you are still standing around pretending you need me."

The sound of silence responds to your sailor mouth. You're not sure how one of Crowley's chumps scratched off the devil's trap, but you noticed it the second you saw it. Maybe he is in cahoots with a witch or some other poor sap. As the hot water splashes over your body, you realize that you've been trying hold yourself together. Snapping at Crowley was just a way to momentarily forget about what Dean did to you. Crowley didn't have to stay with you, but he did for some reason. He was just being a friend. Fuck Dean. The next time you see him, his skull is going to crack in your claws. You shut the water off and wrap a towel around your sore body. As you step outside of the bathroom, you stumble back in shock.

"Crowley?" you pull the towel closer to your body even though he just saw you naked before. "Why are you still here?"

He is sitting on the bed reading an unlabeled book. "Well, I figured you still had some questions."

You nod and grab your clothes off the floor. "What am I supposed to do now, Crowley?"

He turns away as you begin to get dressed. "I found another Ryth."

Your heart stops. Another one of your kind? That's not possible, is it? There's no way he found another Ryth. You and your father were the last of your kind. Barely any hunters even know what your kind is. That means there can't be many left, if any at all, other than yourself. You throw your clothes on and run in front of him, taking his hands in yours. His smile is genuine and mimics your excitement.

You lick your lips before asking, "Where?"


	61. Chapter 61: Growing Family (Short)

You've been flying all night and your wings ache with a pain you never realized you could have. Smirking, you think about the stupid airplane jokes about "boy are my wings tired." You shake your snout trying to wake yourself up. No sleep on top of removing a bullet from your chest really is messing with your mind. Crowley told you that the Ryth was expecting you, and even though you're not sure if that's a good thing, excitement fills your soul. Do Ryths even have souls? You must, Crowley owns yours. You chuckle deeply in a half growl. Won't it suck if he finds out you don't have one?

Your chest throbs as you flap your heavy wings. Why did Dean shoot you? A part of you wants to turn around and find him to interrogate him. But maybe it's best he thinks you're dead. It could come in handy later. Does Sam know what Dean did? You roll your eyes. Probably not. Dean's an asshole.

A bright light shines up from the mountains below in two sudden bursts. That's the signal that Crowley told the Ryth to give you. In all of the excitement rushing through you, your body decides to make the decision to dive bomb towards the light. As you bring your wings in, the muscles tighten making you cringe. The figure holding the flashlight takes a step back as you land in front of them. They look shaken, and you start to worry that this isn't the right person.

"Wow," the shadowy figure whispers. "You are incredible."

You quickly shift back into human form which stings your muscles. Staying in Ryth form for so long really cramped your limbs. It's going to be hard to sleep tonight…or is it tomorrow? Ugh, you've been flying for hours!

"I'm Tucker."

The figure steps towards the small fire next to you illuminating his body. He's about six feet tall, dark brown hair, and has the most peculiar bright gray eyes. The black hoodie and gray sweatpants in addition to his sleepy demeanor indicate that he was probably sleeping when he heard your wings.

"Actually, I heard your thoughts. When two Ryths come close in proximity, their thoughts are like a red alert."

"Did you just read my mind?" Your eyes begin to water as you look upon the only other of your kind.

He scoffs. "Well, yeah. It's one of our many trademarks." He notices your tears and adds, "I'm really happy to finally meet you."

He gestures for you to take a seat by the fire. There are already two folding chairs set up as he obviously was anticipating to talk to you. You take a seat and try to keep your eyes open. As you sit back, your chest begins to throb mildly. Damn it, Dean.

"Who's Dean?" Tucker grabs a water from the cooler next to his chair and hands it to you.

You shift uncomfortably as you take the water trying to think of where to start. "I'm not sure if I want to talk about that with you. I mean, I don't even know you."

Tucker laughs. "We've met before, but you were just a baby."

"What?" you snap.

"My father wanted me to meet you…"

You raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? How old are you?"

He shrugs. "I don't even know anymore. After my hundredth birthday, I stopped counting."

Hundredth? This dude barely looks thirty. "Who's your dad?"

Tucker looks into the fire. "Your dad."

"Nope," you stand up and walk away a couple feet. "No, no, no. That would mean…"

How could this be? Crowley could be pulling another trick on you. He's abusing your sleep deprived state. That's what's going on! Tucker's probably not even a Ryth. When did you start letting your guard down so easily? Tucker stands from his chair and lets out a low growl. You face him and watch as he starts to shapeshift into a Ryth slowly. His gray eyes never leave yours as he does it, like he's making sure you won't run off.

Once he is in full form you take a step back further. He's huge! Probably twice the size of the Ryth you are. Maybe Ryths get bigger as they age? Why can't you read his mind? That's another power you'll probably learn to do as you get older. Fuck. Being a young Ryth is pathetic. Tucker snarls trying to get your attention. His glowing yellow eyes close as he takes a deep breath.

"I will teach you everything I know," his voice comes out steady and majestic like a dragon you'd hear about in a medieval movie. "I owe it to you…little sis."


	62. Chapter 62: Brother's Keeper

"Tucker," your words come out hushed as you walk beside him. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

It's been almost a year since you met up with your long-lost, ancient brother. Even though he's taught you to read any mind you'd ever want, control your fire, make things explode with a thought, and how to control your anger, this mission seems too far out of your league. It's super odd that Tucker is asking you to do this since he's never asked you to go on a mission. Something doesn't feel right.

"You're going to be fine." He leads you down an alleyway and freezes. "Just remember to control your thoughts. These guys might be able to read your mind."

You put your hand on Tucker's arm gently in protest. "Please, I don't want to do this anymore."

His gray eyes glow with anger. "These are the people that killed Dad. They know how to destroy us and they might be the only ones with that information. I think that's reason enough to take them out."

"Tuck," you take your hand away. "Your Dad was a jackass. Mine was a drunken, hillbilly who loved me more than I could ever imagine. I can't do this out of revenge. And they don't even know we exist. Why are we doing this?"

Suddenly, the air around you becomes cold and the ground begins to shake. Tucker's hand raises to face you and the wind pushes you into the brick wall behind you. The air in your lungs gets knocked out of you as Tucker's hand begins to squeeze his hand. Why is he acting like this? Without warning, Tucker releases you from his control and your body hits the concrete hard. He sighs and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know this is sudden." He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at the sky. "I've never gotten this close to avenging him, and I can't stop now."

"Tucker, they can kill you. You said so yourself." You stand up slowly as if any quick movements could set him off again. "I can't lose you."

"Listen, I really wish we had more time together, I do, but if you can't help me with this…I don't want you around."

Your heart sinks. "Tuck? I can't be on my own again."

"You will be fine, even better than you were before." He chuckles to himself. "Besides, Dean and Sam won't know what hit them when you show up."

Your eyes flutter down in embarrassment. This whole year away from them has given you time to readjust and find yourself. Dean was scared and did what he felt forced to do. Sam probably still doesn't know what really happened. They both loved you deeply, even though their lives are better off without you. Life has been fantastic with Tucker, but what's the point of living if he's gone?

"See?" Tucker says holding his hand out to you. "Even if I die, you will kill yourself right after."

You step backwards. "No, I won't. Sam and Dean weren't my only friends."

"Oh, you mean Meg? The demon that Crowley has hog-tied somewhere? Or was it Castiel, the angel that you have a superficial thing for?"

"I also have Benny."

Tucker rolls his eyes. "Good luck with that. I'm going to do what my dad would have wanted me to."

"Then…I guess this is goodbye."

You turn away and leave the alley, heading towards Tucker's apartment. Being over a hundred years old gave him lots of time to accumulate money, so he purchased numerous apartments, houses, and mansions across the country under various aliases. You have both been staying in this town for only a few days. Now that you think of it, it seems like Tucker had been following someone or something's trail this whole time.

When you get to the apartment, you go straight to Tucker's room and kick the door open out of anger. The wood splinters across the floor and walls as it breaks under the strength of your foot. He never let you in here, but he was always a private guy. Maybe that was all a sham to hide his true nature from you. Never has he been violent towards you. This is not the brother you were with for the past year. Or was it? Was he training you to help him?

"That little shit," you say as you pick up his journal from the bed.

He's been writing down everything he's been teaching you. Along with undiscernible notes that sprawl across several pages at a time. Tucker has been writing down the locations of someone or something for what looks like the past thirty years. He really wants to kill this thing. The most recent page has been torn out which makes you throw the journal in frustration.

You make the decision to wait until he comes back either victorious or as a failure who can't track for shit. Tucker is the strongest being you've met. A part of you thinks he might be stronger than Castiel, but that could just be bias. While waiting, you bake two pies and a batch of brownies, catch up on a terrible television show, and check your phone a thousand times. Eventually, you fall asleep after eating one of the entire pies by yourself.

The apartment door opens and a body falls into the room, waking you up from the couch. Tucker crawls into the room and passes out. You jump to your feet and shut the door so no one sees him like this. You pick him up and lay him out on the couch. Your hands get covered in blood and it stains your shirt. He came back, so he won, right?

"Tucker, please," you shake him a little. "Wake up. What happened?"

His eyes peel open as his focus lands on you. "I killed them…"

A smile breaks across your face and tears drip down in joy. "Oh thank God." You kneel beside him and smell something that makes your nose sting. "What is that?"

Tucker laughs in pain. "Oh…they killed me too."

Your smile fades. "What does that mean?"

He sits up slowly and lifts his shirt up revealing a black bruise-looking mark. Your fingers reach out to touch it, but Tucker smacks your hands away before groaning in pain.

"What is that?" you cry.

"It's a poison. The only thing that kills us." He lays back down and breathes deeply as his heart starts to slow.

"No," your voice shakes uncontrollably. "You can't die. Not now."

His hand grabs yours. "Kate, you are so much stronger than me."

"We both know that's a lie," you hold his hand tightly.

He smiles and then winces in pain. "Yeah, but I'm dying. Let me be the big brother I should have been."

"Okay," you choke out as you lay your head on his stomach.

"Kate, you are beautiful, smart, and deserve everything in this world. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you everything. I couldn't even find out what was in the poison."

"It's okay," you sniffle. "They don't know I exist."

"Let's keep it that way…"

You hear his heart finally pitter patter away to silence and his last breath escape his lungs. Why is life like this? Everyone you love dies or tries to kill you. Your mother, killed by demons. Your dad, killed by demons. Meg, probably being killed by a demon. Sam and Dean will eventually have the same fates. And Dean…the one person in this world who you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with…shot you. Tucker is right. It's best no one knows you exist, but that's not going to stop you from living.

You get up from the floor and grab a blanket to drape over Tuck. Wiping your tears, you make your way to the bedroom that he let you stay in to grab your things. Once you're all packed, you go to the kitchen and grab some of the food that you can and the car keys. You look over at the blanketed body in the living room and wonder. What should you do with him? You can't leave him here.

Before you know it, you are driving towards the coast with your brother's dead body in the backseat. You keep telling yourself that he's just sleeping so it doesn't creep you out as much. The tires hit the sand and you stop the car. The beach is empty and it's still pitch black outside. You turn the car off and take your brother's body out of the car.

Heat radiates your body as you start to transform. Your spine elongates into your tail as your snout begins to protrude your face. Your wings stretch out from your now scale-covered body and you let out a dragon-like grunt. It's been a few days since you've gotten to stretch. You pick Tucker up gently as if you could wake him, and begin soaring over the water. The blanket flaps in the wind as you pick up speed. You get so far that you can no longer see the shore and you finally drop him and the blanket. Your wings flap harder as you try to drown out the noise of his body hitting the water, but you hear it.

The flight back to the car is lonesome and leaves you feeling empty. It's like Tucker never existed. You get to the shore and transform back so fast that you get a head rush. Your hands dig into the sand as you watch the sun rising over the ocean.

"What am I supposed to do now?"


End file.
